Byakugan
by Hinata Inuzuka xx
Summary: Love can be hard, as Kiba Inuzuka would tell you. Especially when your home life is hell. But can one girl, although she says she doesn't return his feelings, help him deal with the issues from his past? .... HinaKiba KibaHina HinaxKiba KibaxHina
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters  
**

This is written for my sister Patti, also a KibaHina lover.

Yes, it may get a little twisted along the way,

But ultimately this is a **KIBAHINA** fanfic!!

So bear with me, please!

Here we go!! :)

* * *

I was sitting in old elm tree in front of the school. I was here to earn my place as a Jounin, but lately I doubted I even deserved to be here. I've been gone enough days, god knows that. I've basically been riding the border of expulsion. _I probably should be in class right now, but how am I expected to focus on school when she's all I can ever think about? _"Why her, of all people?" I slammed my fist onto the branch I was sitting on. It is simply the stupidest crush ever! It wasn't the first time I've thought of her like this, no, but I had promised myself last time that I would keep it only to 'friendship' from then on. Too bad my emotions won't coordinate with the plan. _I'm a fucking idiot. I thought I was over this!__ Why, now, is this feeling suddenly coming back? _I hit the branch again, as hard as I could.

_Snap._

In less than a second I plummeted to the ground, landing straight on my left shoulder. I let out a shriek of pain. _I'm a damn shinobi, I shouldn't have fallen like that! She's messing with my head! _I slowly rose from my place on the ground.

"K-Kiba-kun?"

Her voice stunned me. _Shit, why is she here?_ From the corner of my eye I saw some other class mates of mine emerging from the school building, some grabbing smoke breaks and others taking off to nearby restaurants. It was lunch time. Of course it was. Us Inuzuka's always have rotten timing. _Ah hell, why'd she have to see me like this?_ I attempted to leap up, but a jolt of pain shot through me. Wincing, I held my shoulder with my other hand. _I hope it's not broken. That'd be just my luck. Wait. Shit. She's still there! Say something! _"Uh... Hi." _Smooth, Kiba._

"Um," she mumbled, "I saw you fall. Are...are you alright?"

She was blushing. She didn't have those super red tomato kind of blushes, it was more like a light flush of pink. Like that bitch who's stalking Sasuke with the pink hair. That color. _But it's cuter than that. She's cuter than that. She's beautiful... Ah hell, am I blushing now?_ _Damn it! Oh wait, she asked me something. _"Uh, yeah I'm great, I'm--AH!" I cringed_. Stupid!_ I tried to wave with my bad arm. _Why'd I do that? Aww great, now I've made her upset. Good going, asshole.  
_

She was kneeling beside me.

"Kiba, d-don't move it. I-I learned some medical jutsus from Tsunade, maybe I should..." she trailed off, looking down.

I knew what she was thinking. She was doubting herself again. She has never thought she was good enough, not even when I first met her back at the academy. Not when we were on Team 8 together as Genins. Not now. She wants to help me, but she doesn't think she can. _This poor girl. She's a damn saint, but she can't see it. If only you knew, Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the one who's not good enough. Especially not for you. _"Hinata..." I got chills from speaking her name. She was so close to me. Her hand was resting lightly on my injured shoulder. I could smell her, and god, she smelt good._ She's staring at me. Those gray eyes. They're so amazing, so deep, so beautiful... just like her. But why's she staring at me? Ah crap, I was in the middle of a sentence! _"Hinata," I repeated, "I trust you." Her eyes brightened a little. _Please Hinata, believe in yourself. I believe in you. I always have. _"I know you can help me if you try."

She smiled, and her face got a little pinker. _God, she's adorable._ "Okay Kiba, I'll try. J-just sit still, alright?"

I grinned. "Whatever you say."

**--A little later--**

"God, that's so much better!" I exclaimed, flexing my shoulder. _She is getting pretty good at this medical stuff._

She smiled shyly. "Your exaggerating."

"No Hinata! I'm not!" I moved a little closer to her, looking her in the eyes. She glanced away from me. I had to convince her. "Hey," I lightly lifted her chin up until her eyes were locked with mine. "You really are amazing."

She looked nervous, really nervous, but she was still smiling a bit. "T-thank you."

The thoughts began to consume me. _This would be a perfect moment, like in a fucking movie. All I'd have to do was lean in and... Nah. I couldn't. She wouldn't like it. I mean, why would she? She's Hinata. Shy, smart, quiet, and totally gorgeous Hinata. She wouldn't want an idiot like me. Besides, my life was never meant to be perfect._ I took my hand off her chin and stood up. _There's no way. Damn it Kiba, you know it won't happen. Stop fucking dreaming._ Reaching my hand out to her, I smiled. It was fake but it would do the job. "Let's get outta here. We don't want to miss lunch."

**--In the cafeteria--**

I set my head down onto the table. "Fuck," I said quietly to myself. _Why couldn't I like some girl who I could actually get, like that whore Ino? She'd do anybody. Or even Temari would work. She is pretty hot. But no, I have to like the most amazing fucking girl in the world who I have absolutely no chance of getting. Your smart, Kiba. Thanks. _

"Kiba, my home dog!" An all-too-loud voice echoed off the linoleum floors of the cafeteria. "Hahaha, get it?! Home_ dog_?! I'm hilarious." Naruto plopped down in the empty seat right next to me, his blond hair unkempt as always. _He's the last person I want to see right now. He had Hinata in the palm of his hand for years__ and he just let her slip by. What an idiot.  
_

"Yo, Naruto." I mumbled, hoping to avoid any further conversation.

"Have you seen Sakura? I swear I'm gonna get a date this time!" He gave me the ol' thumbs up. He's been saying the same thing for three years now, and he hasn't gotten one positive response. _Why is he still wasting his time on her? Although, I can't say my situation is much better._

"Dude, she's obviously obsessed with Sasuke. Give it up." It might of been harsh, but it was the truth. _Naruto can fuck off, I'm not in the mood._

His face grew a bit more serious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I growled, beginning to get frustrated, "That she's not in to you. She's just like the other bitches in this town; thinking they're too good for anybody." Naruto's face tensed up. _I guess I struck a nerve._ He didn't reply, but his blue gazed burned into me like a laser. I shrugged him off, taking another bite of my soggy cafeteria pizza.

_CRASH._

I felt a sudden pain shoot through my body_._ I blinked twice, trying to realize what had just happened._ Did Naruto just knock me across the room? _It happened so fast I didn't even notice until I hit the floor. "What the fuck, man! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass you stupid god damn little numb nuts!" Luckily it didn't hurt much, since I'd somehow avoided smashing into any of the tables. Still, I released another string of profanity in his direction.

"Don't disrespect Sakura like that! I'm sick of your bullshit, Inuzuka!" His face was red from screaming.

_He's just asking for a fight._ I pushed off of the ground, leaping up and kicking him squarely in the jaw. "Don't start shit with me right now Naruto, I'm not in the fucking mood!" To counter me he swung a fist, one I easily blocked with my palm. I returned his gesture with a few knuckle punches to the nose. "I'm having a shitty day already, so don't make me kick your ass on top of it." He was bleeding now, but that didn't slow him down. He somehow got close enough to me to elbow me in the gut. My muscles weakened, allowing him to slip out of my grasp. It took me a few seconds to recover. During this time he proceeded to grab a metal cafeteria chair, and before I could stop him he brought the fucker down hard upon my back. I fell to the ground just as hard. "Shit," I shouted, clutching my fists together hard against the pain. Adrenaline soon overtook my body, giving me a little burst of energy I'm sure Naruto wasn't expecting. I sprung up from the floor. I grabbed him up by his collar and shoved him against the wall. I pulled out a kunai from the holder on my hip and held it steady against his jugular. He looked scared. It made me smile. He deserves it for making Hinata cry for all of those years. _I should just cut his fucking throat.  
_

"Kiba!"

My body froze. _Shit! _It was her again. _Why does she always show up to see the worst of me?_ I immediately dropped the kunai and turned to face her. Hinata._ Dammit, she's gonna think I'm fucking crazy! I've ruined everything! _I could see fear in her amazing eyes. It didn't make me happy, like it did with Naruto. It made me feel dead. _Was it fear of me? No. No, wait. It's fear for Naruto. Fear for his safety. She... She still loves him, doesn't she? Fuck._ _I never even had a chance._ "Hinata...I'm..." My words failed me. I suddenly realized that everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on me. I saw Sakura, obviously confused about the use of her name. Kankuro was grinning. Neji scowled. _No, I don't want this._ "I'm sorry!" I dropped Naruto, hearing his body thud onto the floor below. I ran with all my speed towards the nearest window._ Faster than going out the front door._ All I cared about was getting out of there, and getting out of there fast. I covered my face with my arms and broke neatly through the glass. I spun two floors down towards the ground, landing on my feet. _At least I can do something right. _As I set my palm on the ground to steady myself the broken glass pieces tore at my skin. I ignored it, feeling everyone's eyes on my back as I ran full speed off of school property. _Great,_ I thought, _another bill my mother will have to pay. _I wasn't sure where I was headed, but I just needed to get the hell out of here. _I'm such a fuck up. Hinata, I'm so sorry..._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Yay, the theme has been set! :)

Chapter 2 is on it way!

Reviews would make my day.

Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading, loves! ;)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	2. At Home

Chapter 2!

A bunch of background history in this one.

You get to meet Kiba's sister!

And his best buddy :)

Hope ya enjoy it!!

* * *

_Ding dong.  
_

I stood impatiently on my front steps. _Damn it, please let someone be home. It's not like I really wanna be here, but I don't have anywhere else to go._ I heard 4 dogs barking inside. My sisters "Haimaru Sankyodai", her pack of three dark gray dogs, and my mom's wolf Kuromaru. One was missing._ Where the fuck is Akamaru?! I swear, if that bitch locked him up again..._

With a click, the door opened suddenly. It was my sister, Hana. I started blankly at her for a moment. She looked a lot like me. Except she didn't have the sharp dog-like teeth that me and my mother do. Or our naturally wild hair. She took after my dad, or at least that's what mom said. _Not like I've ever met the guy._ Hana was 3 when he left, so she doesn't remember much. Mom says he left after I was born. _I guess I just have that effect on people._ Mom couldn't handle two kids alone, so she got herself into a lot of shit when we were little. Drugs, prostitution, you know how it goes. And yeah, she might have fucked me up a few times, but it always could have been worse. Hana's lucky, mom seemed to like to hear me scream more than her. I guess my home life still isn't that great, and lately I've been finding it hard to deal with, especially with this Hinata shit going down. But I guess I'll have to put up with it. _There's not much else I can do, is there?_

"Kiba? Why are you home from school so early? And why is there glass in your jacket?!" she shrieked. My sister had a habit of overreacting.

"Where's Akamaru?" I demanded. Every time I leave for school she locks him up, claiming he was fighting with one of her dogs. _Bullshit,_ _she just wants him out of her way._ "I'm getting pretty sick of this, Hana."

"You can't keep skipping out on school, little brother! Don't you want to be a successful veterinarian, like me," _She always had to brag._ "Or a great shinobi? You need schooling for that! You can't just float by on--" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Damn it, shut up! I've heard this same speech a thousand fucking times! What the hell did you do with my dog?!" I shouted, staring her right in the eyes. _I fucking hate her sometimes._

She lifted my hand off of her mouth and shot me a bitchy smile. "He was fighting again, so I put him in the crate. I couldn't watch TV with him bitching in the kitchen, so I put him in your room."

"You fucking bitch," I yelled, getting closer to her, "Next time you lock my god damn dog up I'm gonna make you fucking pay!" _She had no right to confine him to that tiny ass cage! I'm gonna lock her in that damn thing, see how she likes it!_ I pushed her out of my way and ran down the hall, stopping at the third door and kicking it open. "Akamaru?"

"_Woof_?"

Seeing him in the cage made me cringe. _He's way to big for that thing!_ I snapped the door open. Akamaru flung himself onto me, knocking me over, and began licking my face. I smiled. "That's my boy. I'm never letting that slut put her hands on you again, okay Akamaru? I promise." I scratched him behind the ears. _Akamaru always makes me feel better. When mom is yelling, telling me how worthless and stupid I am, I can just sit with him and everything is alright. Thank god I have him. If I would have had to live through this alone, I would have lost my way years ago. _"Thank you, Akamaru." I said, smiling more.

"_Arf_!"

**--A little later--**

"KIBA! DOOR FOR YOU!"

_Fuck. _I had fell asleep on my floor after playing with Akamaru for an hour or so. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed that my pup had made himself comfortable on my bed. With I sigh, I stood up. "Coming." _Who the fuck would come visit me now?_ I poked the sleeping dog in the side, waking him up. "Let's go." I mumbled, still half asleep. I stepped out into the hallway, Akamaru at my heels, and saw my sister talking to someone in the doorway. "Who is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I had to get up.

She moved over, revealing a tall brunette standing in the doorway with purple face paint dancing over his skin. It was Kankuro._ Great.  
_

"Yo, Kiba." He said with a grin, moving out of the doorway and walking towards me. "I came to ask you what the fuck went down at lunch today." I rolled my eyes. _Great, now Hana's gonna get into this.  
_

"What? Is this about the glass in your jacket?" she asked, staring me down. "Oh god, Kiba." She put her hands on her hips, the classic Hana-thinks-your-an-idiot pose. "You didn't pull another window stunt, did you?!"

I groaned and threw myself down onto the couch behind me. I knew one of her lectures were coming. _I hate her fucking lectures!_ I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 4:13. "Shouldn't you be going to work?"

She sighed. "Yes. Okay boys, I gotta go." She whistled, calling her pack of canines. _Stay gone, bitch._ "You're gonna get a talking to when I get home, Kiba. You can count on it." She said, waving her finger at me. "Bad dog." _That pisses me off._

"I'm not a fucking dog! Don't make me kick your ass!" I shouted from my place on the couch._ Damn, I hate older sisters. _I looked down, noticing Akamaru had found a spot near the end of the couch. _Lucky dog, you don't even know your siblings._

She laughed and opened the door. "Bye bye, bro." she called, waving to me. I rolled my eyes. "See ya Kankuro. Tell Temari we should hang soon."

"Will do." he replied, nodding his head and laughing, most likely at me. I heard one last annoying giggle, and then she was gone. Kankuro jumped over the side of the couch landed on the cushion next to me. "Sooo, Kiba. Spill the beans."

I sighed._ I kinda want to tell him, because it's killing me keeping it all inside. But I really don't know if I should. Damn it._ "Eh, I don't know what your talking about." I replied, hoping he'd drop the subject._  
_

"Hell yes you do!" He exclaimed, "You kicked Naruto's punk ass and then jumped out the window! Was it something that chick said? What's her name..." He stopped for a moment, trying to remember. "Your weird ass teammate?"

Without even thinking about it, my body moved. Before I could stop myself I had punched Kankuro in the face. "Her name is Hinata! Damn it, Kankuro, can't you be a decent person for once and try to learn your goddamn classmates names after 4 years? You should have fucking graduated already man, what's your problem?!" _Shit. Good going, Kiba. Now he knows. _I turned around, hiding my blush. _No, no, no..._

Kankuro just laughed, ignoring my comment about him. "Dude," He said, between chuckles, "I thought you were over that 'crush'. Or what, is it more than that now? You love her, or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sat silently._ No. Yes. I think so. I don't know! God, Kiba, don't lie. You do love her. You know it. But why the hell does it matter? You're never gonna get her. You might as well just admit it. _I groaned and stood up, walking over to the kitchen. _What will he do if I say yes? Will he laugh again? Will he tell her? Shit, that would be so embarrassing. Fuck it. Ugh. Just say yes, it's too late to deny it now. _"Well..." I started, staring at the wall. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." My face was now bright red. I waited for the laughter, and was surprised when it didn't come. I turned around and to my disbelief, he actually looked like... he cared.

"You know she's still into Naruto, right?" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I overheard her talking to Temari today in bunshin class."_ Bunshin class? 2nd hour. Before the courtyard. Before lunch. Fuck, she never even considered me. I thought since... well, I heard she was over him... So... Damn.  
_

"Yes..." I sad quietly. _God, whats wrong with me? The old Kiba never would have gotten this sad over a chick. I got rejected by plenty of chicks, and I never really cared. But... none of them were as amazing as Hinata. None of them made me feel so nervous when I was around her, and so stupid when I wasn't. _I sighed. "I know."

Kankuro attempted to smile. "Come on, Kiba. Cheer up." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, there are plenty of..." he stopped, staring off into space somewhere. I looked up, slightly scared of what he was thinking. _Ah hell... what's he gonna do now? _He snapped back into reality and looked right into my eyes. "I've got a amazing idea!" he said, with a devilish grin on his face. _Uh oh._ With a wink, he nearly whispered to me, "I'm gonna bring you somewhere to make you forget allll about Hinata."

* * *

Hmm, what's Kankuro got planned?!

READ CHAPTER 3 TO FIND OUT! XD

I'll have it up very soon!!

Reviews?

Thankksss to everyone for reading!!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	3. Miracles

Chapter 3!

I'm getting more into this story the more I write.

Thanks to my sister Patti for some ideas!!

It's getting juicy ;)

ENOJY!

* * *

"What the fuck!" I shouted in Kankuro's ear. I doubt he'd even be able to hear me over the music. I tried to look around but I could barely see because of the flashing lights. _He brought me to a fucking strip club. What an idiot! I'm trying not to think of a girl, and having half-naked ones right in front of me isn't helping. _I covered my face with my hands. _Damn it._

"Yo, Kiba," Kankuro called, laughing hysterically, "Isn't this place great?!" He started walking up towards the stage, headed for two chairs right in front of a pole. Grabbing my coat, he made me follow. _Ugh._ "Dude, your never gonna believe who works this place. Haha, I got some serious blackmail going on!"

"What?"_ Did he mean someone we knew? Oh, that would be just wonder__ful! Whoever it is would probably just run off and tell Hinata they saw me in a strip club. God damn it Kankuro, if this comes back to bite me, I swear you're dead. _I decided not to risk it. "I'm headed to the bar!" I shouted, hoping he'd hear me. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"Meet me back here later, 'kay? You gotta see this before you leave."

"Yeah, whatever." Rolling my eyes, I headed across the room. The music was slightly quieter on the other side. I plopped down onto a bright red, and very uncomfortable, bar stool. "BARTENDER!" I shouted. _I really need a drink. __Lucky for me places like this don't check I.D. _

A young black haired girl came out of a back room. She had her hair in two buns tied on the top of her head. _No way. _"Kiba?!" she said with a smile, running to me. "Holy shit, nice to see ya!" She leaned against the bar with one arm and gave me a wink. "So what's a cute guy like you doing here? I'm sure you wouldn't have to pay girls to get naked." She giggled. _Is she flirting with me? Or is this just an act she pulls on everyone to get better tips?_

I gave her a smile. "Hey TenTen. I'm not here on my own," I said, sighing, and pointed over towards my previous seat. "He dragged me." _Could this be who Kankuro was talking about? I don't really see why this would qualify for blackmail, though._

"Oh, Kankuro, eh?" She giggled again. "He's a regular."

A bigger grin spread across my lips. "I don't doubt it."

She laughed. "So... hey, Kiba, can I ask you something?" She gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Go for it," I said with a shrug. _It's probably about lunch._ "And while your asking could I get a drink? I could really use one tonight."

She nodded and began pouring some tequila. "I saw your little meltdown at lunch today." _I knew she was going to bring this up. _"Now listen, a lot of our classmates might be idiots, but I'm not." She placed the tiny glass on the counter in front of me. "It's obvious you're got a thing for Hinata. Am I right?" _Well, fuck._

I gulped down my drink and slammed the glass back down on the counter. "Another one," I requested, holding off on an answer. _I'm gonna need to be good and drunk before I admit anything to her._

She flashed me an all-knowing grin and poured me another shot.

**--8 shots later--**

"You know, TenTen? I... I really love her." I mumbled, my words slurring. "I'm pathetic! I know she loves Naruto, but, I-I want her so... so bad!" I slammed another glass down on the table. "Hah, I've got... I've got quite a collection, eh?" I asked, laughing. "Gimme another!"

She smiled. "Last one, okay? God, your gonna have a hell of a hangover."

Still laughing, I continued spilling my guts. "I dunno why I like her, man. Cuz, see like... god your cute, too. Like, really? Why her? I know I could never could get her, no. So why? Whyyy do I try so hard, TenTen? Why?" _One bad thing about me being drunk? I say everything I think._ "Fuck it, dude. Aaaah, where's Kanky at?" I glanced around trying to find my companion. I saw him getting lap dance from some red-head. "Ureka! I found him! Hah, hooray! Let's celebrate!" I grabbed the shot in front of me and choked it down.

TenTen ruffled my hair. "Eh buddy, where there is great love, there are always miracles."

I stared her down for a moment, trying to comprehend her advice.. "Are... are you tellin' me to go for it?" _Does she really think I can get her?_

TenTen giggled again. "Take it anyway you want. But Kiba, I think you should get outta here. You don't belong in a sleazy place like this. But promise me one thing, okay hun?" She cocked her head and started at me for a moment. She looked serious for once.

"Anything," I blurted before I really thought about it.

A small blush stained her cheeks. "Don't forget about tonight." She turned her deep chocolate eyes onto me. "I'm always here to listen, okay? At school, at work, at home, where ever."

I smiled and slowly rose to my feet. "I promise." _I never really noticed TenTen much. I'm surprised she's so willing to help me out._ "Thank you for actually listening to me." I was wobbling quite a bit. _Whoops, I guess had a bit too much to drink._ She responded simply with a nod. As I turned to walk away, but then I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I paused.

"Kiba, one more thing." I turned to face her, and was immediately met with her lips against mine. _What the hell?_ I didn't quite pull away, but I didn't kiss back, either. I didn't really know what to do. After a few seconds she pulled back and gave me a sad smile. "I know exactly how you're feeling." Her eyes held a secret that she wasn't quite ready to share. Barely a second passed before her eyes suddenly brightened, and she gave me a light hit on the shoulder. "Now go on, get outta here." She turned back and shuffled quickly behind the bar.

With a smirk I turned and staggered back towards the other side of the room. _So all this time TenTen had a thing for me. Wow. _I could feel the alcohol taking a stronger hold over my body. It was time for me to go. _I guess I should check back in with Kankuro first._ I easily spotted the puppet master, who was in the same spot but now with a different girl._ Hah, go Kanky! _She was tall, pretty cute, with long blond hair, and... _holy shit. _It was Ino!

* * *

I couldn't think of a more perfect role for Ino.

So that's who Kanky was talking about, haha.

(NO OFFENSE TO INO LOVERS!)

Reviews make me smile.

CHAP. 4 EXTREMELY SOON!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	4. The Deal

Chapter 4!

Kiba get's into a little...trouble. D:

Enjoy! ~~

* * *

_I knew she was a whore, but damn, I didn't know she was getting paid for it! _

"Hey Kiba!" Kankuro called, motioning for him to come over. "Dude, remember what I told you earlier?" He had the hugest grin on his face.

I walked slowly, partly so I wouldn't fall over and partly because of disbelief. "Holy fuck... dude... Ino?" I mumbled, still trying to comprehend this whole situation.

Ino gave me a strange look. "Hey, Kankuro, can I get a little alone time with Kiba, please?" She asked in a overly sweet voice while batting her eyelashes. _She sure knew how to charm him._

Kankuro laughed and stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure thing sexy, as long as I get what I want later." He pinched her ass and gave her a wink. _Damn, this is a side of Kanky I've never seen before. _He pointed to where I had just came from. "I'll be at the bar."

In a moment he was gone, and Ino appeared at my side. I looked her up and down; she was wearing a nearly see-through tube top that barely reached below her breasts and a tiny skirt that went way to high above the knee. Oh, and the best part? It was decorated as a nurses uniform, little hat and all. _Hell, I'll admit it. If this was any girl but Ino I'd be dropping dollar bills at her feet._ "So... Kiba. I'm sorry you had to see that, really. I mean..." She stopped, and looked up at the ceiling. "I just really don't want this getting out around school. And I told Kankuro that I'd do whatever he wanted, free of charge, to keep my secret." _Wow, my best friend is a fucking pervert. _

"But... Ino? I-Isn't this like, degrading?" I asked, slurring my words, but still trying to understand her logic.

She laughed. "Ooooh, Kiba. Don't you see? I enjoy it!" _She... what?_ My mouth dropped open. _What kind of whore would do this for fun?_ She grabbed the side of my face. "Silly doggy. Your drunk of your ass, aren't you? See, this way is fun for us both." She squished my face together. I tried to push her off, but I was a bit clumsy._ Great._ "But you see, people already call me a whore at school. If everyone were to find out about this too, there'd be guys lining up at my locker! And I prefer to keep that much business at work." She started giggling. _God, she's disgusting. Doesn't she have any fucking respect for herself?_ "Soooo, Kiba. You want me to make the same deal with you as I did with Kanky-pooh?"

I pushed her off of me. _This was too much._ "Hell no."

"Awww," he said with a fake sad face, "Why not?" She looked me deep in the eyes. It felt like she was trying to read my mind. I looked away, and couldn't help a blush from rising. _Shit._ "Oh my god, KIBA! You've got a crush!" she shouted. "Who is it? That stupid bitch Sakura? Or that two-faced slut Temari? Or that little skank Hinata maybe? I--"

I cut her off with a slap to the face. "Shut your fucking mouth." I demanded._ This bitch better not test me._

She put her hand to her cheek, and for a moment I thought she was crying. But then the bitch burst out in laughter. "Oh god, it's Hinata, isn't it?" she laughed louder, clutching her sides. "That's fucking priceless, Kiba. Ohmyfuckinggod!" _I might be wasted, but I can still fight a worthless tramp like Ino. Just say one more word about Hinata, bitch. You'll be on the floor. _"Dog boy and the shy girl. 'Oooh, I'm Hinata. I'm so lonely and shy and I love Naruto, _heehee_! I'm lazy and weak and too rich from my daddy's money to care about anyone else--"

I grabbed Ino, hit her hard in the side, and pushed her down as hard as I could. She landed on the floor with a sickening thud. "Bitch!" I screamed, "Don't fucking talk about her like that! You don't know shit about her!" I heard people shouting behind me, and suddenly the music stopped. I jumped over to where Ino was lying and grabbed her by her hair. She was barely conscious. "Apologize." I demanded. She looked up at me in fear, and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I couldn't control myself anymore. I shook her and slapped her again. "Fucking APOLOGIZE!"

She was crying now, and she spoke barely above a whisper. "I-I'm sorry..." she whined through tears, "I'm s-sorry, Kiba. Please..." I raised my hand to smack her one last time when someone came from behind me and tightly grabbed my wrist.

"STOP! ANBU! Let go of the girl!" There were three ninjas, all ready to strike on a moments notice. _I guess they just sit around the strip club waiting for shit to go down. _ I let go of Ino's hair and one of the ANBU immediately forced my hands behind my back. He elbowed me in the side, probably just for fun, then pushed me towards the door. _Good job, Kiba. Now you're going to jail._ I could hear Ino sobbing on the floor, a medical team surrounding her. Kankuro and TenTen were watching me wide eyed from the bar. TenTen looked disappointed. For some reason that really stung. _So how much do you like me now? _"I hope you've got a friend to bail you out man," One of the ANBU mumbled, "Otherwise you're gonna be in there for a while._"_

I sighed. Yeah, I had someone who would come and get me_._ Not Kankuro, he doesn't have the money. I do have another good friend, though. The only person I could count on right now. But how was I going to explain this all to the women I loved?

**--At the police station--**

_Riiiing._

_Come on, Hinata. I only get one phone call. Please answer._

_Riiiing._

_Anytime now..._

_Riiii--_ "...hello?"

"Hinata!" _Thank god! _"Hey, Hinata, it's Kiba."

"Kiba-kun? Where... where are you calling from?"

I sighed. _Damn it._ "Um... I'm in jail."

"Jail?!" she shouted, "W-what for?"_ Is that worry I hear in her voice?_

"Eh... long story. But. Okay, just so you know, I'm kinda drunk."

"Um... yeah, I-I could tell."

_Well, great. _"Sorry. Um. Fuck. No, wait. I..." I didn't know what to say to her. I was blushing wildly just from hearing her voice.

"Do you want me to, um, come... get you?" she asked.

My face went blank. "If I wasn't a... I dunno, burden. Or whatever. I-I mean, I don't want to bother you.

"No um... I'd be g-glad to help."

I smiled widely. _She wants to help me._ "So... you'll be here soon?"

"Yes," she said quickly, "I promise."

Now my smile was ear to ear. "Great. Okay. See you soon! Thank you, SO much! I--" I barely cut myself off_ in time. Fuck. I was about to say it, wasn't I?! No, that would not be a good thing right now. _"Um... yeah. I'll see ya."

"O-okay... see you soon." _click._

I hung up the phone slowly. _I almost said I love her. Damn it, Kiba, be more careful! _I walked with the guard back to my holding cell. _She promised me. She'll be here soon. I know it._

**--20 minutes later--**

"You owe me, dog boy." Neji sat in the front seat of Hinata's car. It was new, probably a present from her father. "There's no way Hinata could have afforded your bail on her own. Your lucky she caught me when she did, otherwise you still would've been stuck in that cage." _It's true, it really was a cage. Now I know how Akamaru must feel when Hana locks him up.__ But what does he mean, she couldn't afford it? I thought she gets just as much money as he does from the Hyuuga clan? _"Also," he added, "You reek of tequila. Your underage Kiba, that's illegal. I could easily put you right back in that place."_  
_

"I... I know. Thanks Neji." I was still slurring. _Damn it, don't act drunk around Hinata!_ "I swear I'll pay you back."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right." His quick disregard of me was slightly agitating. "Hinata, pay attention. It's the next street."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Neji. I'm just not used to your new house yet." I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. _How can anyone not love her?_ We turned at the next corner. Neji's house caught me by surprise. I stared wide eyed out the window. _It's fucking huge!_ _I knew they were rich, but... damn! _He said a quick goodbye to Hinata, before getting out of the car. He stood with the door open for a moment, glaring at me.

"Kiba, don't you dare hurt my cousin. Because you know I'll get you back, ten times as bad, and your little doggie too." He slammed the door before I could respond, causing both Hinata and I to jump.

_Hurt her? What is he expecting me to do? _Hinata glanced back at me in the rear-view mirror. She was smiling._ She's even more gorgeous when she smiles._ I felt the blood rushing to my face again. Thank god it was getting dark. "My house isn't too far from here. W-we'll just stop in to get my purse, then I'll bring you home." I nodded, thanking her. "No problem. And oh... K-kiba-kun?" Her beautiful eyes were filled with something unrecognizable.

"Y-yeah?"

"I know you'd never hurt me." With that she turned her attention back to the road, and backed cautiously out of Neji's driveway.

I smiled, blushing even more._ That's right Hinata... never._

* * *

Aweee :)

Chapter 5 has more surprises!

:D

Reviews?

Please and thank you!

Thanks for reading, I love you all!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	5. Are You Sure?

Chapter 5!

:D

I like this chapter! -giggle-

Enjoy!

* * *

_I didn't expect Hinata's house to be like this. All the other Hyuuga's houses were giant mansions, especially Neji's place. But Hinata's..._

"You live in a one bedroom apartment?" I asked, mostly to myself. "'Alone?"

Hinata sighed. Her voice was so quiet that I had to strain to hear it. "Um... yes. My f-father and little sister live in the Hyuuga village, outside of town."

_Why doesn't she live with them? _I'd ask her, but she seems uncomfortable enough after the first question._ Great, I fucked up within the first minute. Damn it. _

"K-kiba..." she tapped her forefingers together, a sign of her nervousness. "Y-you should take off your c-coat."

I just started at her for a moment. _What's she trying to say? She's supposed to be driving me home soon, right? She said we were just stopping by her place so she could get her purse, which she forgot while rushing to the jail. Why would I need to take my coat off?_ I'd ask her, but then it would seem like I wanted to leave, which I definitely don't. _That would make her feel bad, and then I'd fucking hate myself even more. What do I say? _"Um... sure." I slowly unzipped my parka and slid it off. "Where do I...?"

"Oh," she mumbled, "Just um, s-set it on the couch." She was blushing again.

I chuckled slightly and tossed it towards the black couch only a few feet in front of me. _Wait, she said set it, not throw it. Damn._ "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be throwing things, this is your house. It's so..." I looked around the room. All of the furniture was black, all the carpet and walls were white, and I didn't see a single stain or one thing out of place. Except my gray jacket. "Damn."

"I..." She was bright pink now. "I have a-a lot of free time."

Laughing, I decided to continue my exploration of her apartment. I headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find something to drink. My buzz from the bar was beginning to wear off. Hinata hesitantly followed. After flicking on the light an interesting object caught my eye. It was a freshly opened bottle of Sake with a used glass sitting next to it. A big grin crossed my face. _So she's not so innocent after all_. I grabbed the bottle and took a deep swig, choking down the bitter liquor. "I bet you do."

"Oh... god, K-kiba. That's not... I don't..." She looked scared.

"Relax, Hinata," I said with a wink. "Why don't we just hang out for a bit? Drink a little sake? Or," I paused, taking another drink, "A lot of sake. All up to you."_ Come on Hinata, let's have some fun. I've always wondered what you were like when you were drunk._

"I... I can't..." The fear faded, and now she just looked anxious.

"Hinata, relax." I offered her the bottle. "You don't have to be perfect all the time. Get a little wild. Skip cleaning the house for a day."_ But.. shit. Getting drunk with Hinata probably wouldn't end up good. I'd probably blurt out something stupid. Eh, fuck it. Never mind. She'll probably turn me down anyways. She probably wants me out of here.  
_

She gently took the bottle from my grip and took a drink. A long drink. I just watched her in amazement. _She sure can hold her liquor._ After, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She giggled. Actually giggled!I've rarely heard her do that. "A-alright, Kiba-kun. But promise me you won't go d-driving if you get too bad, okay?"

"But..." I mumbled, imagining the outcome of the night. _If we're going to drink... we're both probably gonna get hammered. So neither of us would go driving. And that means... wait, does she want me to stay over?_

"Kiba, your like my best friend," she said gently, "Why can't we have a sleepover?" I swear the girl could read my mind. _She must be drunk already. This is so odd! What if she regrets it in the morning? But... maybe she planned this. Is this why she told me to take off my coat? Hey, you know what? Fuck the consequences__. I'm gonna risk it! _

"Your right." She smiled. _She is breath-taking._ _  
_

She giggled again. "Come on, Kiba! Let's go to the living room." She bent down, and..._Stop it Kiba, bad thoughts!_... grabbed another bottle of sake from under the sink. "I've always wanted a drinking buddy!" I followed her, surprisingly not drooling yet, and we both sat down on the couch.

**--A while later--**

She had gotten hot while drinking, and eventually she had taken off her coat. As the sake set in it was growing harder and harder to resist checking out her body. Since I was already drunk again I knew it would be obvious. I sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. _Resist, damn you! Don't fuck this up. But god, she's so gorgeous..._

"I-I have to admit something, Kiba."

I stole a sideways glance at her. "What's that?" I was slurring my words. Her pink lips slid into a smile.

"Well..." She was slurring a bit, too. It was cute. "I never r-really intended to drive you home tonight."

For a brief moment I felt as though I were floating. I felt as light as air. Everything flip flopped, my brain turning circles. My eyes were suddenly on the ceiling, watching us on the couch like an out-of-body experience. It was incredible. All to quickly I was back to reality, back into my body._ Shit. _She was staring at me, waiting for a response. I was still recovering from my experience. I had to quickly think of something to say. "...a-and why is that?"

Her face broke into an all-out grin. "I just feel s-so comfortable with you." My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't stop my palms from sweating. I wanted to take that as a sign of attraction, but something was keeping the positive thoughts at bay. _Yeah, comfortable, just like with your cousin. You'd probably date Neji before you even considered me._ I looked away. "...Kiba?" Her voice wavered a little.

_Please, Kiba, don't fuck this up. _I took a deep breath, and turned back to her with yet another fake smile. "That's awesome. I'm so comfortable with you too, Hinata. Really." She kept smiling. I saw something strange in her pale eyes that I didn't recognize. "Hinata?" I frowned. "Are you okay?"

She blushed, deeply. "Yeah. N-never better. Hey... Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?"

I paused. _Ah, hell. I wish I could tell her the truth, but how the fuck would she react? Is she trying to set me up? _My thoughts were moving all to slowly, like a city bus stuck in traffic. All I could do was stall. "Um...I'm... not really sure that I understand what your asking."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, w-what do you think of me? Really?"

"Really?" I sat silent for a moment. _I need to say something not too obviously obsessive. _"Well... I think your smart. And nice. And really sweet." I started blushing a little. I knew I should have stopped there, but the liquor pushed me on. "You're strong. Loyal. And really... uh..." I stopped, finding the word _beautiful_ sticking in my throat.

Her expression was unreadable. "And really what?"

I cleared my throat. "Well. You're just so..." I had to force the word out. "Beautiful." My face was overly flushed. I immediately wanted to steal the word back, and hide it in my heart where it belongs._ Shit, I am an idiot! _I wanted to look into her eyes, but I couldn't make my head move.

"Kiba?"

"What?"

"Look at me."

I took a long, deep breath and hesitantly turned to face her. "Yeah?"

And that's when she kissed me. I was lost for a second; it was unreal. I swear I was dreaming. After a second I realized that even if this was just a dream I might as well make the most of it. I kissed her back. My heart beat like a drum as her mouth slightly opened and her delicate tongue met with mine. I got a small taste, and now I wanted more. I pushed myself closer to her, taking in as much as I can. _I want more._ I tried to ignore the thoughts in the back of my mind, but a moment later I pulled back, cursing myself. But I know it was the right thing to do. _She's only doing this because she's drunk._

"Kiba?" She called sadly, "Why... why'd you stop?"

"Listen, Hinata. I've wanted this for so long. You don't even know." I looked her deep in her gorgeous gray eyes and grabbed her by the hand. "Why do you think I freaked out on Naruto today? Why do you think I ended up in jail tonight? I all was because I was defending you. I've been defending you for years. I even punched Kankuro in the face once over you. I love you, Hinata! And yes, I want to kiss you. So badly. But... I can't." I turned the other way, embarrassed that I'd finally told her the truth. "Your only doing this because your drunk..."

We sat in silence for a few moments. _She regrets it. I knew this would happen. Why didn't I leave earlier? Fuck, Kiba, you're such an asshole._

I felt her hand slip onto my shoulder. "Kiba...," she called sweetly, "Turn around." I hesitated._ It's not right._ "Please?" Against my better judgment I turned to face her. Her lips were barely an inch away from mine.

"H-Hinata..." I mumbled, confused. _This can't be what it seems like.  
_

Her mouth spread into a deep smile. _I can still taste her on my tongue._ "Kiba..." She slowly moved towards me again, and this time I couldn't make myself look away. Her lips barely touched mine, teasing me. I couldn't control myself; I pulled her back into a deep embrace. This time she pushed against me harder, wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt so whole at that moment, like I was right where I should be. Where I should have been all along. I lost track of how long we kissed. She stopped after a moment, catching her breath. "Kiba..." She whispered into my ear. "I want you." I swear my heart skipped a beat. _No fucking way. Making out is one thing. I already regret it. But if I did that I know she'd never forgive me._

"Hinata," I pleaded, "Your drunk. Tomorrow morning you're going to regret this. You probably won't even remember..." I sighed, trying to ignore the ache growing in my body. _I want more. But..._ "I can't let you do this."_ God Kiba you're as stupid as shit, but you can't help the fact that your a good guy._

"Kiba," She mumbled, "Please. I never felt like this before."

"No," I argued, trying to convince her as well as myself. "You don't mean any of this right now."

"God, yes! Yes I do!" She climbed into my lap and began kissing me again, trying to persuade me. _I should just leave. I should put her to bed and walk home. But fuck, I want her so badly. Why is she doing this to me?_

"No, please..." I was begging now. "Please."

Her lips moved to my neck, causing a small moan to escape my lips. "Kiba," she whispered, "Please. I want you. I want to give myself to you... I love you." As soon as I heard those three words I couldn't stop it; my will broke. _She loves me._

"I love you too." I pulled her gently away from my neck and began kissing her again.

"So... is that a yes?"

I sighed, unable to ignore my need for her anymore. "Yes." She smiled her amazing smile and moved her hands to my shirt. She gently began lifting it over my head, and I helped her the rest of the way. "But please... please... don't make me regret this."

"I promise."

I gently lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I stood up holding her and began walking back towards her bedroom. I kissed her more, savoring every second. I backed into the door, forcing it open, and gently laid her down on the bed. My head fell near her chest, my body between her legs. _I can't believe it._ "I love you, Hinata." I whispered, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

She smiled. "I love you too Kiba Inuzuka."

I pulled myself up, hovering above her. I kissed her neck gently, moving slowly down towards her breasts. I heard her moan lightly, which pushed me past the point of no return. I moved back up to kiss her lips. "Are you sure?" I said quietly, letting go of the last lingering feeling causing me to hold back.

"More sure than I've ever been."

* * *

Aww, this one ended cutely :)

Reviews?

Next chapter sooon, hah!

I'm already writing!

Thanks to the readers!!!!!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	6. Choices

Here's chapter 6!

Warning, it's not as heart warming as chapter 5.

Sorry D:

But still, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Muse (song at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

I awoke to a scream. _Hinata?_! I sat up, my eyes shooting open. My vision was blurry, but I could still recognize the girl of my dreams standing before me. She had a white sheet wrapped around her. _Wait... is she... naked? _As my vision cleared up I suddenly realized where I was; and what had happened the night before. I remembered everything she said to me. _But then why does she look so scared?_

"K-kiba, please! Tell me w-we didn't..." _Oh god. _I was right._ Damn it! Why the fuck did I let myself do that?! I knew she'd regret it, I knew it! Fuck!_ I reached out my hand to her, hoping to help calm her down, but he slapped it away. She was shaking. "Answer me!"

"Hinata... I..." I knew what she was thinking. She was hoping, praying, that I'd say it was all just a misunderstanding. She wanted me to tell her that we had never gone farther than hugging. She wanted me to say she was still a virgin. But I couldn't._ I can't lie to her._ I sighed, and looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry." A second later I felt a white hot pain across my face. She had slapped me. The force of the blow had knocked me off the bed. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts_. Fuck, no matter how small she looks she's still a ninja._ My head throbbed with pain, partly from the slap and partly from the hangover which was beginning to set in. I grabbed the other sheet from the bed and covered up in it. _Shit. _

When she spoke again her voice had lost all of it's fear. "You asshole!" she shouted. "You took advantage of me when I was drunk! That's basically fucking rape you know!"

I cringed. I have never heard Hinata swear before. I've also never seen her so angry. It stung. "Hinata, please. Try to understand!" I begged, pulling myself halfway onto the bed again. "I asked you if you were sure, you said yes. You promised me, Hinata. I... I love you... you said you loved me t--"

"I don't love you, Kiba! I never will!" she screamed. It felt like someone just shoved an icepick in my chest. I stared blankly at her, feeling tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. _Damn it, Kiba, don't let her see you cry. _She sighed angrily, and started walking towards the bathroom. "God, don't you get it? I was fucking wasted! I-I never meant for this... any of this... to happen." I saw her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "Just... go." She turned around and locked eyes with me, her gray ones now ice cold. I felt shivers go down my spine. She spun back around and slammed the bathroom door.

I stared after her for a moment, and then I slowly slipped down to the floor. I saw my boxers near the nightstand and slipped them on with a shameful sigh. _I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I've probably lost all hope with Hinata forever, friendship wise and romantically. Why did I do it?!__ She told me she loved me! I should've known it was the sake talking. But... she promised me she wouldn't regret it. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore._ I buried my head in my hands, feeling tears slowly run down my face._ I haven't cried in so long._ I heard the bathroom door open. In panic, I wiped my eyes on the sheet. _I can't let her see me like this._

"I'm going to school," I heard her mumble. _Oh fuck, I forgot about school._ I turned my head slightly so I could see her. She was wearing just a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I'm guessing she would slip her coat on in a minute. I sighed quietly and tried my hardest to absorb as much of this sight as possible. In my heart I could feel that this would be the last time I would ever see her like this. _I'm so stupid._ "Listen I..." she sighed, and sat down on the bed. "D-don't tell anyone, okay? Please. If Neji finds out y-your dead. And if Na..." she paused for a moment, sighed again, then continued. "If Naruto find's out I-I'll never have a s-shot with him."

I jumped up from the floor. "Hinata, he's so stupid!" She glanced at me, obviously not wanting to hear what I have to say. "He doesn't even notice you! All he wants is stupid fucking Sakura. You don't have a shot with him anyways. He's an idiot!" I saw hurt flash in her eyes, and suddenly I just knew I had to tell her how I felt. "But... I love you, Hinata. So much. I really do. I know how amazing you are. Your so fucking beautiful! When I see you I just get so... so nervous. I-I actually see you, unlike Naruto. Hinata--"

She cut me off, turning to face me. "Kiba, I don't care! I d-don't think of you like that. You're my--" She paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "You _were_ my best friend. A-and that's all we could've ever been. But now..." she trailed off, her eyes dropping towards the floor.

"W...Were?" I asked quietly, shuffling my fingers. _Damn it, I'm starting to cry again. _"Hinata, please.." I pleaded, my voice shaky. "We can fix this."

She sighed. "Kiba... I don't think we can." She stood up slowly. _Please god no. No, no, no! _"I-I don't think w-we should talk anymore."

Tears started pouring down my face. This time I didn't care if she saw or not. I reached over the bed and tried to grab her hand. "Hinata, no. Don't leave me like this. I..." I paused, starting to sob. "I need you." She pushed my hand away and began walking out of the room. I sobbed louder, calling out to her. "Please, no. No. H-H-Hinata, I love you."

I heard her slip on her jacket and then her shoes. I knew she was crying too, I could smell her tears. _God, what have I done?!_ "I-I'm going now. Please, Kiba-kun. Leave. This is how it has to be."_ There's nothing I can do. I've lost her. She's gone._ I turned around in the bed and curled up with the blanket we had so passionately tossed aside last night. I could remember every sound she made so clearly. Every sweet breath she took. _Now she's gone... and it's all my fault._ My eyes were stinging. My chest felt like it had been smashed in and replaced with a black hole. All I could feel was a pain that, like a poison, has dug itself into my bones and bonded with my blood. I heard her alarm clock go off, tuning into a radio station. I sat silently in my tears, letting the songs lyrics steal me away.

_"Fear and panic in the air  
I want to be free  
From desolation and despair  
And I feel like everything I saw  
Is being swept away  
When I refuse to let you go"_

--**Map Of The Problematique by Muse**

* * *

Poor Kiba :(

I went crazy trying to figure out the right words for them to say.

Ah, reviews please?

Did I do good?

Chapter 7 will be started soon!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	7. Don't Want You

* * *

Chapter 7 is here! Yay! :P

This one gets a little long, but I really felt like this all belonged in the same chapter.

So, here ya go!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

_I fucked it all up... It's all over. _Somehow I had managed to walk all the way back to my house without collapsing. I stumbled up my front steps and leaned gently against the door. _I need to fix this. I can't live without her._ With a groan I closed my eyes and rang the doorbell. _Please don't be mom..._

Before she had even opened the door I could hear her bitching. _Great, god's blessed me again this morning. Fucking deity._ I took a step back. Opening my eyes I saw my mother standing before me, obviously pissed. "Kiba, you stupid fucking punk! Get your ass in this house right now!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me in, slamming the door behind her. I winced in pain as she slapped me hard across my face. "Where the hell where you last night?!"

I pushed her away, taking a step backwards towards my room. "Don't you fucking touch me, you whore!" I took a quick sniff of the air, then cringed at the heavy scent of liquor that engulfed her. "You're drunk again. Your reeking of vodka!" I turned and continued towards my room. I saw Akamaru poke his head out from my bedroom. _I'm surprised Hana didn't lock him up again._ I yelped in pain as I heard glass shatter and felt something hard collide with the back of my head. I turned, seeing that she had a newly broken bottle in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one." She said with a sickening laugh, "Enjoying your tequila, eh Kiba?" _Fuck. She has an even better sense of smell than me. _I heard Akamaru growling and Hana trying to shush him. I smelt blood, figuring that it was from my head wound._ Great, now I get a concussion too. What a great way to end this wonderful morning. _"And why the hell aren't you in school?" She growled. "Hana told me about you coming home early yesterday. Damn it Kiba, your just like your fucking father! Can't do shit for nobody!"

I had a urge to punch her right in the face, but I knew that that would only make everything worse. She'd end up calling the cops, giving them a bullshit story about how I started it all. I really didn't need to end up in jail again. Instead I trudged down the hallway, calling Akamaru to my side, and stopped in the bathroom to wash off my wound. I ran the water onto a washcloth and slowly put it to the back of my head. Akamaru licked my other hand, trying to console me. I smiled lightly to show my appreciation. A moment later I heard the front door slam, and then footstep come toward me._ I fucking swear if that's mom again..._

"Oh, ototo-kun (little brother)..."

I turned around, seeing Hana in the doorway. _Was she...crying?_ My eyes widened. I've never seen Hana cry before. I didn't really know what to say. "A...are you...whats wrong?" I asked, dropping the now bloody washcloth onto the floor. Weeping, she flung herself onto me. I tentatively hugged her back. _This is weird. Usually she just sits by and pretends she didn't see anything._ "Hana-chan?"

"O-oh god, Kiba. I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm such a b-bad sister! All these y-years, I ... I just ignored it. I'm s-so stupid!" I held her tighter. All my life I've never really felt like she was my actual sister. I mean, siblings look out for each other, right? But with Hana and I, we just kind of avoided the things that we should have shared the most. She stopped crying for a moment and looked up at me. "Oh... ototo-kun... your head." _Oh yeah._

"Eh," I said, faking a smile, "It's nothing." I didn't want to make her any more upset than she already was.

"Kiba, don't lie to me." She pulled out of my embrace and put her hands on her hips. "Now sit down, baby brother. I have to stop the bleeding."

With a sigh I sat down on the toilet seat. _Ah hell, I'll probably need stitches. I fucking hate stitches! _Akamaru, as if reading my thoughts, started licking my hand again. I smiled, scratching him behind the ears. Hana began examining the gash in my head.

"Well, it's not that deep, but there is a lot of blood. I'll give you a few stitches to be on the safe side." She smiled, bending down so that we were eye to eye. "Oh, and after this I'll drop you off at school." _Fuck. Hinata-chan. _My smile disappeared, leaving only sorrow. My gaze fell to the floor. _She'll probably avoid me all day._ "Kiba?"

I glanced back up, seeing worry in my sisters eyes. "Yeah...?"

"I know when somethings wrong, especially when its with you. But--hey," she giggled, grabbing my hand, "Whatevers wrong, something will come around to resolve it." I stared blankly at her in doubt. _I've been waiting for that 'something' for a while. _"I promise, ototo-kun. Trust me." For some reason, what she just said really hit me. I felt a small part of the despair inside slip away. I smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I trust you."

**--In the school hallway--**

I sighed, leaning against my locker. _Ugh, my fucking head's gonna explode! I guess a hangover, slap in the face, and bottle to the head isn't the best morning combo. _I rubbed my temples, hoping to god that this headache will go away soon. _This officially the worst day of my life._ Akamaru, who was sniffing around a moment ago, was now barking loudly. This did NOT help my headache. "Aka-kun, shush! Please. Your killing me." He kept barking. "Stop it, fuck, I swear--" I stopped, gasping. My heart started beating faster. _That sweet scent._ Now I know who he was barking at. A second later I saw a familiar black haired girl come around the corner. Hinata. _She mustn't be paying attention. If she was she would have spotted me long ago, and probably would have ran the other way._ I sighed, placing my hand on Akamaru's head; my last warning to stop barking. This time it worked. She continued walking towards me._ She must really be out of it._ Without warning Akamaru darted towards her, barking. He jumped onto her, nearly knocking her over.

"Ah!" she shrieked, snapping back into reality. "O-oh... Akamaru?" He began nuzzling her, and with a shy smile she seemed relieved for a moment. Then suddenly panic flashed in her eyes. "But t-that must mean..." Her eyes searched around the hallway, and stopped on me. "Oh... god... K-kiba..."

"Hey Hinata." I mumbled, shuffling my feet. _Please, Kiba, don't make things worse. _I just stared at her for a moment. _She's so damn beautiful. I know I should give up. But even after everything she said this morning... I'm still in love with her. _I slowly walked towards her, trying my hardest to keep a blank face. With a whistle I called Akamaru to my side. He quickly ran to me, and with a smile I kneeled down to talk to him. "Hey, why don't you run off somewhere for a little bit, okay? I need to talk to Hinata-chan alone." I whispered. After a lick of my hand for luck, he scampered off down the hallway. Smile fading, I stood up, turning back to Hinata.

"Kiba, don't do this." She was staring at the ground, her arms crossed. With a small, sad smile I began walking towards her. _She needs to know how I feel. _She lifted her gaze, her gray eyes pleading me to turn away. "I already told you..."

Ignoring her again, I continued slinking towards her until we were standing face to face. "I know, Hinata. I know you'll never love me. But... I love you."

She sighed, and her eyes grew colder. "Please, just... j-just stop. Last night was..." She paused, unsure if she should continue. I could already tell what she was going to say. "A... m-m-mistake. A big one. Y-you know I want Naruto."

I laughed slightly, not because this was funny, but because it's just so unfair. "It's always Naruto. God, Hinata, can't you see? It's just a big chain of heartbreak. I love you, you love Naruto, Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke. None of us will ever have our selfish desires fulfilled. That's just not how life works." I looked up, staring blankly at the ceiling tiles._ I can't look at her anymore... it hurts too much._ "None of us will ever be happy that way. The only thing we can do to even get remotely close to happiness is to flip our position in that chain, and love the one who loves us." I could feel tears welling up again._ Not here, Kiba! Not now._ I cleared my throat, turning my gaze to the floor. "Naruto's never going to acknowledge you, Hinata. He's never going to see you for the amazing, beautiful, spectacular human being you are. But... I do. I see you, and I can't help but find myself amazed by you. You're like a fucking rainbow, Hinata-chan. You can always see it from afar, but you'll never be able to get close enough to embrace it. You, more than anyone, should be able to see this. Your blessed with those eyes of yours, but yet you just ignore whats right in front of your face." I forced my eyes to go back up, locking them with Hinata's._ God I hope she's really listening. _"I want you, Hinata Hyuuga. I need you... can't you see?"

She was silently crying now; beautiful tears pouring down her beautiful face. "I-I'm sorry, K-kiba-kun... but I don't want you." With that, she turned and ran sobbing down the hallway.

_I've lost her._ Suddenly I couldn't feel my knees. I collapsed, landing harshly on the concrete tiles. **_I don't want you._** I gasped for air, but for some reason it just wouldn't go to my lungs. _**I don't want you.**_ My tears wouldn't stay at bay any longer and now freely fell down my face. _**I don't want you. He didn't want you. Nobody wants you! **_I tried once again to breathe, but failed miserably. I could feel something bad. But it wasn't really quite a 'feeling', it was more like a memory. _**That's why he left.**_ Despite my fights for consciousness, my eyelids began to close and the darkness washed over me. The next time they were opened I was only 6-years-old.

_--**flashback**--_

_"Mommy? ... Mommy are you there?"_

_"Yes, Kiba. Damn it, I'm trying to sleep! What is it?!"_

_"Um... well, you know I started at the ninja academy today..."_

_"And? What about it?"_

_"Well, onee-chan (older sister) went as my parent. But..."_

_"What is it?! Don't waste my time!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, mommy. I... I know you couldn't go because you don't feel good. But after seeing everyone there with their mommies and their daddies... I just kind of started wondering... Where's my daddy?"_

_"HA! So, Kiba, you want to know where your daddy is? Why he's not here anymore? Really?"_

_"Y-yes, mommy. Please."_

_"Your father used to be here... he used to live with us. Us being Hana and I. We were a perfect family. But then I found out I was going to have another baby. Your father couldn't take it. 'We don't have enough money!' he said. 'There's no way we can raise two kids'. I tried my hardest to convince him we could do it, but it always just turned into a fight. As I got further along into the pregnancy, things just kept getting worse. Our relationship was falling apart. And then the day came when I had the child. The minute it was born, my husband looked at it in disgust. He ended up leaving me the next day. He said he didn't want the second child, he only wanted his little girl. He even tried to take Hana with him. I don't know why, but for some reason I believed I could do it. I thought I could raise you both. Heh, that was a long time ago. But all in all, child, the reson he left... he didn't want you."_

_"W...what?"_

_"It was you, Kiba. He didn't want you! That's why he left. Your the reason why I have to degrade myself for money, so I can pay for your food and your schooling. Why the fuck should I care about you?! I didn't want you either, Kiba! I don't want you! Nobody want's you! And that's why your daddy left!"_

_**--end flashback--**_

* * *

Awe, another depressing chapter for Kiba. :(

I swear I'll lighten the mood soon!

The story picks up again in chapter 8.

I'll have that out soon.

Reviews?

Tell me if you liked it!

Thanks to my new readers, and especially to my continuing readers for sticking with the story for so long!

I really appreciate it. :)

LOVE TO YOU ALL!

--Hinata Inuzuka xx

* * *


	8. She's My Naruto

Chapter 8! :D

I like this once, 'tis very cute.

I might get criticism though --

But don't worry, this isn't the end yet!

Here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

"Kiba? Yo, Kiba? I think he's waking up."

_Kankuro?_

"Yeah, he's opening his eyes!"

_TenTen? Wait, where am I? _I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. They were sitting around me, both with a look of worry. _The nurses office? Why? _"Um... Kanky? What happened?"

He laughed slightly, rubbing his neck. "Hey, don't ask me. I was just walking down the hall and I saw TenTen here trying to carry you. She might be a ninja but you still weigh a good 50 pounds more than her so I had to help her out a bit."

TenTen blushed. "You were out cold."

_Hinata. Oh god._ My face fell. _Now I remember._ I sighed, attempting to stand up.

"So Kiba, I'm surprised you're here today. Last time I saw you, you were totally wasted and being taken away in handcuffs." Kankuro's smile faded for a second and his voice got serious. "I am a little pissed at you for that whole Ino thing. I don't know what she said to piss you off, but that was fucking wrong dude."

_Oh yeah. Fuck, now he's mad at me too. _"Eh, Neji bailed me out." I answered, ignoring his Ino comment.

Kankuro sighed. "You know Kiba, you're really bad at hiding your crushes. It gets a little obvious when you flip out on everyone who insults the girl." He added, his voice back to normal. "And why Neji?"

I looked to the ground, frowning. "He... he came with Hinata. She couldn't afford the bail herself." In the corner of my eye I saw TenTen frown. _She's smart. She probably guessed that something happened. God, I'm gonna end up telling them, aren't I?_

"Ooooh, Hinata-chan. So what, she drop you off at home er something?" Kankuro asked, eying me suspiciously. I glanced at TenTen._ I don't want her to know. I don't want to hurt another friend. But who knows, she probably doesn't even like me anymore after last night. _I sighed again. _Damn it, Kiba. Don't risk it._

"Um... TenTen? Could I talk to Kanky alone for a bit?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

She smiled, but I could see hurt flash in her eyes. "Sure, Kiba. Um... I'll wait outside, mkay?" I nodded, and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek, giggling. She stood up and gave us a small wave. "Don't be long, boys." As soon as the door shut, I sighed._ I know she told me not to tell anyone, but I just can't keep it in any longer.  
_

"Okay, Kanky, I'll tell you what happened. But you can't tell a soul, got it?!"

He nodded, gesturing for me to take TenTen's seat. "Got it."

I switched my seat and slowly started my story. "Well after they picked me up..."

**--About 10 minutes later--**

"...damn."

"Yeah..." I sighed, then turned and grabbed Kankuro by the shoulders. "You have to promise me--PROMISE ON YOUR LIFE--that you won't tell anyone!" I yelled, shaking him. "Hinata would kill me."

Kankuro laughed, pushing me off of him. "Chill, dude. I SWEAR, okay?"

I glared at him. "Not even Ino?" That would fucking suck. _Any news that she hears gets around the school in a flash. _

"Not even Ino." Kankuro said with a smile. "Now come on dude, TenTen's probably gonna bitch me out if you guys don't leave soon."

"Leave?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. _What is he talking about?_

"Just come on!" He once again grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me towards the door. He opened it quickly, revealing TenTen sitting on the ground across the hallway.

"Finally." She said with a smile. "That must've been one hell of a story."

I smiled, chuckling a little. "Um... yeah. So, wait. Uh," I glanced from TenTen to Kankuro, "What's he talking about with this whole 'leaving' thing?"

She jumped up, her eyes glowing. "Oh yeah!" She ran to my side, hooking arms with me. "We," she said giggling, "Meaning you and I, are going to the falls."_ The falls? Why there? Wait... did she say just me and her?_

"Um... uh, what about... Kanky?" I asked, looking back at him. _Did he plan this?!_

Kankuro laughed, giving me an evil smile. "Well, I've got a date with Ino. We're meeting at the Ramen Shop which is, coincidentally, on the opposite side of town." He walked to my side and patted me on the back just a_ little_ too hard. "She needs a little relaxation after getting the shit beat out of her yesterday."

I looked down at my feet. "My bad." _Ah hell, he knew TenTen liked me before I told him! They must have talked about it at the bar yesterday. Oh no, is he trying to set us up? God... It's just too soon. _

"So," Kankuro said with a grin, "I'll be headed off this way." He spun around and started walking away from us. "You two enjoy your day!" he called, giving us a wave._ That smug little bitch. But wait, did he say 'date with Ino'? I guess they're more than fuck buddies after all. Hmm._

"Byeeeee Kankuro-kun!" TenTen sang. She turned back to me with the biggest smile on her face. "Kiba, listen. I know your upset about Hinata. And before you ask, no, I wasn't listening to your conversation. I can just tell, hun. And," she said while pulling me into a hug, "I just want to try and make you smile."_ I suppose she means well. And I know she won't rush me or anything because she understands how I feel. I guess hanging out with her today wouldn't hurt. _I hugged her back. She giggled, looking up at me. "So, Kiba-kun? Will you go on a date with me today?"

I smiled. "Sure."

**--At the falls--**

"This was actually a great idea." I mumbled, staring down at the river. We were standing on a bridge that hovered right above the waterfall. Watching the water somehow made me feel... calmer. It sort of reminded me of my own life. No matter what objects get in the way the river keeps on flowing. _That's exactly what I need to do. I can't stay stuck in this ditch. Hinata or no Hinata, I have to keep on living, despite the pain._

"I know, right?" TenTen replied, grabbing my hand. _She's so warm. _"I..." She began, sounding nervous. I turned my head, waiting for her to continue. I saw her face break out in a blush. "God, Kiba, don't stare." With a smile, I turned my focus back to the water. _What's she trying to say?_ She sighed suddenly, turning away from me. "Kiba-kun, I... I have to confess." _Damn it... am I ready for this?_

"Go on." I said with a nod, still staring at the river.

"I... Jesus, this is harder than I thought." She laughed quietly, squeezing my hand. "I guess I should just throw it out there, eh? Well..." I glanced at her, and she turned around to meet my eyes. "I love you Kiba Inuzuka. I do." _What do I say?_ We sat in silence for a moment. She looked down at the water. "I know exactly how you feel. You want Hinata, but she can only see Naruto, and he's not even looking at her." She looked up and gave me the saddest smile I'd ever seen. "You see Kiba... she's my Naruto." My eyes widened. _She knows exactly what I'm feeling. The denial, the loneliness... everything._ "But... I guess I should just give up, ya know? You'll always love her... Am I right?"

I sighed. "Yeah... I guess you're right." _I know I'll never forget her. _

"So you see how I feel." she squeezed my hand very tightly. I looked over and saw tears in her eyes. "We both know what it's like to want someone you'll never have." Her tears began to fall, starting from her eyes and ending up in the river below. "I-I'm sorry, Kiba. You probably think I'm annoying. Just some s-stupid girl with a stupid dream." She began sobbing louder. I pulled her into my arms, holding onto her as if my life depended on it. _God, TenTen... I never knew._ _She's just like me. Depending on any slight contact with that one special person just so you can sleep, although you can only dream of them. She knows my pain. She doesn't need anymore._ I gently lifted her chin with my hand.

"Your not stupid TenTen... and it's not a stupid dream." I lightly touched my lips to hers. She timidly kissed me back, obviously not sure if this was right. I closed my eyes, remembering everything that I told Hinata earlier. _The only thing we can do to get even remotely close to happiness is to flip our position in that chain, and love the one who loves us. _I pulled her closer to me, kissing her deeper. I could hear her let out a slight moan. As she opened her mouth I wildly turned the gentle kiss into something more. I placed my hand in the small of her back, pulling her into an even tighter embrace. We kissed passionately in front of the waterfall for what seemed like hours, until she finally pulled away.

"Kiba... but... you love Hinata." She mumbled, shaking slightly. I held her close, resting my head delicately on hers. Closing my eyes, I breathed in her sweet scent. _Of course, but right now I just want to think about you._

"TenTen... I love you." I whispered, stroking her hair. "I love you." I felt her shake more, and I knew she was crying again. _She deserves to be happy._ "TenTen? ... Will you stay with me?"

She looked up at me in suprise. "K-kiba... are you serious?"

"Will you stay with me?" I asked again, grabbing her hand. _This feels so right... but... I'm not completely sure. What if I end up hurting her? Kiba, damn it! You've fucked up too many times. You have to take care of this girl. Cherish her. She loves you, and you better fucking love her back._

She leaned up and brought me into a kiss again. With a huge smile she finally answered my question. "Yes."

* * *

Awee, she's so happy :)

I got's another chapter on the way soon.

The next one starts up 3 months later, after summer break has passed.

What will happen when Team 8 starts training together again?

FIND OUT SOON!

Thanks for the support everyone!! Love to you all!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	9. Jealousy

* * *

Here we go, Chapter 9!

Not much action in this one, but don't worry, I'm building up to something good.

Thanks to my sister (xMochi Inuzukax) who gave me ideas for this chapter,

And especially the next one.

:D

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Welcome back Team 8!" Kurenai sensei said with a wide smile, "I'm glad to see you all again."

I sighed, my eyes searching around the classroom. _I can't believe summers over already. _Shino sat next to me, his coat up to his eyes. _Same ol' Shino._ Looking behind him I spotted the girl that still made my heart stop. _Hinata-chan..._ I took shallow breaths, trying my hardest not to remember that night._ I haven't spoken to her since that day in the hallway. I wonder how she's doing? _I forced myself to look away._ Oh fuck, stop it Kiba! You're with TenTen now. Why the hell can't you just let Hinata go?!_

"I hope you've all been training over the summer. It would be a shame if you've lost any skills." With a small whimper she suddenly glanced down, putting a hand over her stomach. It was obvious to anyone that the baby would be coming soon. She smiled, looking back at us. "He's been kicking like crazy lately."

"O-oh, Kurenai sensei, I'm so happy for you!"

I felt chills go up my spine upon hearing her voice. _Damn it, Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!_ I put my head down on my desk. Shino gave me a sideways look, obviously aware that something was wrong. _Don't ask... Please. I don't want to think about it anymore._

Kurenai sensei giggled, walking towards Hinata and giving her a large hug. _They've always been really close._ "Thank you, Hinata! I'm so excited for the baby to come! It's going to be a tough job though. Luckily Shikamaru promised to help me raise him." I saw pain flash in her eyes. _She must really miss Asuma, especially now. Poor sensei. _

"But that means we're going to have a substitute sensei while your out taking care of the baby, right?" Shino asked, his voice still as monotone as ever.

Sensei's face broke out in a mischievous smile. "Actually, yes." She laughed, walking back towards her desk. "The sensei I've picked to help you guys out during my break is none other than the great Gai Sensei!" My head shot up, catching sensei's eye. _Gai sensei? Fuck! That mean's I'll have to train with Hinata and TenTen at the same time... not to mention Neji watching my every move. Ah, hell! _"Kiba?" Sensei called, giving me a strange look. "This isn't quite the reaction I expected from you. I thought you'd be glad to train with your girlfriend."

I blushed. _How'd sensei find out?_ "Um, no. I mean, wait-- yes! Ah, I mean... yeah, I'd want to train with her, but I-I'm just surprised that you chose Gai's team."

"Kiba, it's the most logical choice." She put her forefinger to her lip, her classic teacher pose. "You've got connections with TenTen, so you two will get along well, and Hinata is Neji-kun's cousin, so I know they won't argue much. Lee and Shino might cause a bit of trouble, but it will be much easier than if I made you train with, for example, Team 7." _Damn... I guess she's right. _I sighed, putting my head back on my desk._ This is gonna suck._

"What makes you think I'd conflict with Lee-kun?" Shino questioned.

Sensei laughed again. "Oh, I didn't mean anything bad about you Shino. It's just that you two have such opposite personalities. I never meant to offend you." Shino grunted. She smiled. "Oh, and to prepare you guys for the change, today you're gonna practice with Team Gai." I squeezed my eyes shut. _Damn it, sensei! You're killing me!_ Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened the reveal Gai Sensei who was dressed, as always, in his green jumpsuit. "Why hello there Team 8!" He said with a laugh. "You really think you're ready to train with my team, eh?"

Sensei, with a scoff, rolled her eyes at Gai. "Just wait to see what my students can do." She turned back to us with a wink. "You guys ready? Let's go! Show them what Team 8's true power!" Hinata and Shino jumped up, clearly excited. _Damn it all to hell._ I stood up slowly, shuffling across the classroom to catch up with them.

Gai laughed again. "I'll take good care of 'em today, Kurenai! I promise." He gave her his signature thumbs up. "I'll come talk with you later."

She giggled, giving us a wave. "Thanks Gai. Take care Hinata and Shino! And come on Kiba, get into gear!" I groaned. _I'd rather work one-on-one with Naruto than have to be stuck all morning between TenTen and Hinata. _As Gai lead us down the hall I prepared myself for the hell that was about to erupt.

**--Outside near the forest--**

She kissed me quickly on the lips. "Oh, Kiba! I'm so glad you're training with me today!"

I smiled, kissing her back. "Me too. And after Kurenai sensei has her baby we'll train together everyday for a while." _Okay, maybe this won't be so bad. I've got TenTen. She's fucking adorable and she loves me. Why am I complaining?_

Behind me I heard Shino talking quietly to Hinata. "It's strange to see Kiba with a girlfriend, isn't it?"

"O-oh, um... yes." Her answer was so quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Especially him with TenTen." He paused, and I thought I heard a chuckle. "You know, for a while there I could have sworn you two had a thing." _Shit. Maybe Shino knew more than I thought.  
_

She didn't answer for a moment. "I--" Someone cut her off.

"Hinata-chan! Where'd you go?" It was Neji. "I thought we were practicing Byakugan." _Damn you! I wanted to hear what she was gonna say!_

"KIBA!"

I pulled myself out of their conversation. Looking up, I saw my girlfriend. Oh, _FUCK. TenTen had been talking this whole time. _"Uhm-- I... Um... Yeah?" I could see in her eyes that she was mad. She looked behind me, probably trying to find out why I was zoned out. Her body tensed up as she saw Hinata. _Damn it! She knows I was listening to Hinata instead of her. God, shes gonna kill me! _I flinched, preparing to be smacked in the head. After a second passed and I was still injury free, I opened my eyes. TenTen didn't look angry anymore. Instead I saw sorrow within her deep brown eyes. I felt guilt sweep across my body. _I fucked up._

"...Kiba? Let's go train closer to the trees." She mumbled quietly, taking my hand. _She just wants to move me away from Hinata. Well, I guess she does have the right to be jealous. There's no way I'm going to get Hinata, so what the hell is my problem? Why can't I just focus on TenTen? _I grabbed her suddenly, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you."

She stayed quiet. _She doesn't believe me. Damn it, I have to make this better! _I lifted her face gently and kissed her. She kissed me back, and after a moment she blushed and looked away. To my delight I could see that she was smiling again. "I love you too, Kiba." I grabbed her hand and began walking towards the woods. _The farther away from Hinata we get the happier she will be._

"Come on, TenTen. We've got practice to do!" I said, my voice filled with forced happiness. My heart ached to linger with Hinata, but I just couldn't anymore. _I have to let her go._ I whistled, calling over Akamaru who had been relaxing in the grass. TenTen found a nice patch of grass right next to the edge of the forest to train on. She was smiling the whole time.

"Oh Kiba, this is great! I don't think we've ever trained together alone before."

I smiled, pulling her into a kiss. Suddenly, across the field I heard a loud shriek. TenTen and I both turned to see Neji, red-faced, screaming at Hinata. "HINATA! WHAT THE FUCK?! DID I JUST SEE--" She cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Please, itoko-kun, quiet down. I-I... I'll explain everything." Even from across the field I could hear the fear in her voice. _What the hell is going on?_ I took a step towards them, but I felt TenTen grab my hand, holding me back. Turning to face her, seeing tears in the corner of her eyes.

"P-please, Kiba-kun... It's probably a family thing. Let them work it out." A few tears slipped out, rolling down her delicate face. "Please stay with me?" _I can't leave her like this. And she's probably right, what do I know about the Hyuuga family? _I glanced back once more at Hinata, who was now walking with Neji into the woods._ I have to let her go._ Spinning around, I wiped the tears off of TenTen's face and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Of course."

* * *

The next chapter is in Hinata's point of view.

Just what are her and Neji talking about?

And what will happen because of TenTen's jealousy?

Find out in chapter 10!

Thanks to all readers, old and new!

You're all great! :)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx

* * *


	10. Discovery

Chapter 10!

This story is turning out a lot different than I had originally planned,

But I think it's going well.

This chapter picks up in the woods.

New point of view! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**[HINATA'S POV!]**

Neji collapsed on a log. "Itoko-chan, I can't believe this." His face was beet red and he was trying hard to control his breathing._ I'm so stupid! I should have told him sooner instead of letting him find out on his own. He probably thinks I don't trust him now. Oh, god, Neji. I can't believe it either. _He looked up at me with angry eyes. "Aren't you going to explain?! What the fuck is going on!" I flinched, taking a step back. _He's scary when he's mad._ "Hinata, I have the same eyes as you. I can see your chakra. I can also see when there a_ living thing _growing inside of your body. Did you expect me not to notice?!" I looked down, tears in my eyes._ I never meant for any of this to happen._

"N-neji-kun... I... I'm so sorry..." I mumbled, trying to avoid his eyes. _He must be so disappointed. Damn it, why wouldn't he be? I'm only seventeen! I'm so stupid! _I put my head in my hands, feeling tears soak the ends of my sleeves. "I'm s-so sorry!" He remained silent. I continued sobbing, wondering if anyone outside of the forest could hear me. _Of course they can't, were halfway through the thing._ I pulled my hands away, seeing that he was still on the log. He glanced up at me, eyes full of concern.

"Hinata? Please, come sit with me. I... I have so many questions."

I sniffled, slowly taking a seat beside him. The log was wet from a recent rain and I could feel the dampness soak into my pants._ I wonder if there's mold on this log? This probably isn't sanitary to sit on. I guess I'll wash my pants when I get home. Wait. Stop. Stop thinking! You have bigger problems than wet pants! Ugh, damn it, focus on Neji. I've got a fucking KID inside of me! Stop spacing out! _"W-what do you want to know?" I said quietly, staring at the ground.

He sighed while looking deeper into the forest, obviously trying to keep his anger at bay. "How far along are you?"

_Oh god. It must've been about... _"3 months?" I said a little skeptically. "Just before summer started."

"3 months..." He repeated in a daze. "God, Hinata. I never even suspected you we're out with guys." He clenched his fists. "The thought of someone defiling my cousin like that just makes me want to--" He stopped, gasping suddenly. He turned to me, forcing my head up so he could meet my eyes. "3 months ago? Please, Hinata. Don't tell me. That night... The night we bailed out that... that _dog boy_?!" He nearly spat out the last two words._ Oh no, Neji-kun... please... _"ANSWER ME!" In terror, I pushed him away. I shot up, running at least 5 feet away before I turned to look at him again. My heart was beating unbelievably fast. I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but the words caught in my throat.

"I..." I choked, beginning to sweat. He started me down, byakugan and all. He could be terrifying when he tried. "I don't know what to say."

He jumped up, walking suddenly back the way we came. "IT _IS_ THAT FUCKING DOG BOY, ISN'T IT?! I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" I ran after him, trying desperately to grasp his arm. I ended up getting pushed away.

"Neji, please. It was once, okay? ONCE!" I shouted, trying my hardest to get his attention. "We were both drunk, we didn't know what we were doing. I-I-I hate that it ended up this way, but please! Don't hurt him!" I could feel tears stinging at my eyes again. "Please, Neji. Please! Don't tell him! I don't want him to know!" He continued racing back down the path with me several feet behind. I could see the opening to the field. _I have to stop him now! _I flung myself onto him, gripping his shoulders. "NEJI STOP!" He slowed his pace, reaching back to try and dislodge me from his back. As strong as he was, I was forced to let go within seconds. As soon as I was off he ran out of the forest.

"KIBA INUZUKA!" He shouted, using his eyes to search for him. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, GET OVER HERE!" I soon found my way back to the valley. Gasping for breath, I ran to Neji's side. I grabbed his arm again, trying to force him to leave.

"Yeah?"

Upon hearing his voice I stopped, feeling paralyzed by a jolt of fear. _I can't let him find out. I need to do something--ANYTHING!--to make Neji snap out of this. _I looked up, and for the first time since that day in the hallway I looked at Kiba. Actually _looked_ at him. I noticed every detail in his face; his frown, his eyebrows, his eyes... everything. Then I noticed his slight haircut and how so little did so much to show off his face. I felt a small blush grow over my cheeks. But then I noticed the girl in the pink Chinese shirt about two feet behind him. _I had my chance. He's happy now. Why should he have to deal with this? I don't want to ruin his new relationship with my... well, our... child. _I sighed and turned my attention back to Neji. Before I could stop him, I saw him fly at Kiba. _No!_ With the sickening sound of his fist hitting Kiba's face, I squeezed my eyes shut. I took a deep breath, then launched myself forward and once again onto Neji's back. "STOP!" Neji spun around, nearly knocking me off. I gripped his shoulders as tight as I could, driving my nails into his skin. He winced in pain. "Neji Hyuuga, stop it right now!" He looked back at me and I could literally see the anger fade away.

"Hinata..." He whispered. We both glanced at Kiba, who now had TenTen at his side. She was touching his face lightly where he'd been hit. I felt a small pang of jealousy as I saw them gently kiss. _Oh god, what's wrong with me? I don't want Kiba. Why am I feeling like this? _Neji slowly lifted me off his back. I felt guilt go down my spine as I saw the bloody claw marks on his shoulder. _Damn it. _I sighed, partially in relief that Neji had calmed down and partially in sorrow because now the entire Team Gai, as well as my team, knew there was something strange going on. I_ don't know what I'm going to do._

"Neji-kun, I... I think we should go see the nurse. I really didn't mean to claw you. I-I'm sorry." I bowed my head slightly, showing respect._ It really was his fault though._ He sighed and gently hugged me, being cautious not to put too much pressure on my stomach. I felt grief bubble up within me. _I_'_m going to have a baby. Me, with a child! What's my dad going to say? He already thinks I'm not good enough to live with him in the family house. Even my little sister get's placement over me. Now he's probably going to disown me._ "Oh god, Neji. I don't know what I'm going to do." I whispered quietly into his ear. The tears were back again. They fell softly onto Neji's shirt. He held me closer, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, itoko-chan. I'll always be there for you." He pulled away, smiling, and put his arm over my shoulder. "Now come on, I want to get these sewn up before I loose any more blood."

I took another look at his shoulder and gasped at the bloody mess. _I didn't know they were that deep!_ "Oh, Neji-kun! I-I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" I stared wide eyed at his wounds, hating myself for hurting the one person in my family who actually cares. O_f course, it would all have been different if mother was still alive. _I shook that thought out of my head. _I really don't need to get into that right now. _I took Neji's hand, forcing a smile. "Okay, let's get moving." As we walked back to the school I could feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. Even without my byakugan I immediately knew that it was Kiba. _Oh, Kiba-kun, what have you done to me..._

* * *

Can you say **DRAMA**?!

Gosh! :O

But don't worry, there's more to come!

Thanks to the readers!

Leave a review if you so desire. :)

Thanks so much!

Much love,

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	11. Trying To Be Tough

It's been a while, but finally!

Here's chapter 11! :)

The first part is in Hinata's POV, and the second part is in TenTen's.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Wish by Gregory and the Hawk.**

* * *

**[HINATA'S POV!]**

I threw my head down on the desk. "Damn it!" I went back to Kurenai sensei's classroom looking for her, but she must've been out with Shikamaru somewhere. I sighed. Neji had gone home, telling me that he needed some time to be alone. The only thing I needed right now was to talk to someone who would understand. _Like Kiba._ I quickly pinched myself. _No, bad! Not Kiba! You can't ruin his life with this. I guess I'll just wait here until she gets back..._

"Hinata?"

I turned, seeing a familiar face in the doorway. "S-Shino-kun?"

He walked towards me, stopping about a foot away. "I thought that was you."

I blushed. Shino has been my teammate for years, but I've always got a strange vibe from him. He's strangely emotionless and it makes it hard to connect with him. Nonetheless, he's still my friend. "U-um, yeah. I was looking for sensei." I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"That was quite a scene outside today. What exactly was that about?" He questioned. _Oh god, I have no idea what to say to him!_

"U-uh... Neji was just... he was... I don't know." I lied, blushing harder. I looked away, trying my best to avoid Shino's eyes. _Damn, I'm a bad liar. _

I heard him sigh. "You know, Hinata, my bugs pick up on certain things. Like hormones, for example. And... Well, lately they've been going crazy around you."

My eyes widened. _Shit! _I felt sweat form at my temples. _Oh please, no._

He took a few steps closer and leaned against my desk. "I know that you're pregnant." I felt a jolt of panic shoot up my spine. I gripped the side of the desk._ NO. No, Shino, NO! Why? Damn your stupid bugs! Damn them!_ I threw my head down on the desk again. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ The tears were coming back. _God, I need Kurenai sensei right now. Please!_ Shino put his hand on my shoulder. "Hinata-chan?" I felt like running away. Disappearing. Dying. Anything was better than this. "I just have one question." I lifted my head up, sadly meeting Shino's eyes. I knew what he was going to ask. "Hinata-chan... Who's the father?"

I stared into his eyes, barely seeing them behind the sunglasses. It was almost invisible, but I swear I saw pain in his eyes. I wanted to explain the whole situation, to tell him everything. I wanted to make him understand. But as I tried to speak, the words caught in my throat. Blinking away the tears from my eyes, I managed to whisper one word through trembling lips. "...Kiba."

Shino fell silent. I continued gazing into his eyes, which were now overflowing with sadness. This is the first emotion I'd ever seen him show. _But why is he so sad?_ He gave me a half-hearted chuckle, and leaned off of my desk. "I knew there was something going on." He turned around. "And from what I've seen he doesn't know yet?"

I quietly sighed. _My life is falling apart. _"No... he doesn't know yet." I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"And you don't want him to... Am I right?"

_He knows way more than I thought he did. God, Shino, why are you so damn smart? _I tapped my fingers slowly on my desk. "...Yeah."

Shino laughed quietly. I could hear despair in his voice. "Well isn't this just great." He began walking towards the door. _Is he leaving?_ He stopped suddenly in the doorway. "I have to go. I've got a mission scheduled today. But, before I go..." He turned to face me. "I love you, Hinata. I always have."

_Oh my god._ I felt my pulse slow down. _Both of my teammates? No. This can't be right. Shino? He never showed any sign that he liked me! Well, I suppose he never showed any sign of any emotion but still... It can't be true. _"Shino..." I whispered, still trying to believe it. "No."

"I hope you'll be happy with Kiba." He mumbled, turning again and taking a step out of the doorway. "I hope you'll be happy... Hinata..." He slowly slinked out of the room.

"SHINO!" I called, hoping he'd come back. "Shino wait!" I jumped up from my seat, running to the door. I looked around in the hall, but he was already gone. _Damn it! No, Shino. Not another one. Now I've broken the hearts of both my teammates. DAMN IT! I'm such a bitch. I never knew Shino felt like that! ... I never knew. _I fell to the ground, sobbing. "I-I never knew!" I cried, despising myself._ I can't believe I've done it again._ "I never knew..."

**--Later that day at TenTen's house ****[TenTen's POV!]--**

I couldn't help but stare at the photo on my dresser. It was taken this past summer. Kiba and I were at the beach one day, just hanging out together. We had just gotten out of the water. We were soaked and I looked terrible, but Kiba insisted on a picture. The way he has his hand around my waist... his cute, goofy smile... he looked so happy. _Happy with me._ That was the most memorable day of my life. My radio began playing some love song, and this only pushed me farther into my memories. After the beach we had went back to his house to dry off and have a bite to eat. His mother and sister were both working through the night, so Kiba asked me to stay over. I, of course, agreed. _That night... That was the night Kiba and I first made love. _I blushed slightly as I remembered how gentle he was._ He might seem like a tough guy but Kiba's actually very sweet underneath. That was I night I know I'll never forget. _

_Riiiing._

I leaned over, searching for my cordless phone which was buried somewhere beneath my blankets. It rang again. I found it, and smiled as I saw Kiba's number on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey."

I smiled wider, switching the phone to the other ear. "Hey Kiba. Whats up?"

"Um, I dunno. Nothing really. I was hanging out with Kanky and he kept telling me all this shit about Ino. It made me want to talk to you." He laughed. "Wait, that sounds bad. I mean... Cuz I miss you. And... Gah, you know what I mean right?"

I giggled. _Kiba's not that great with words when he's nervous. _"Yeah, I get 'cha."

"So what are you up to?"

"Um, just sitting in my room. Listening to the radio."

"Well... Doesn't that sound boring."

I laughed. "Shut up." We talked for a while, mostly about random stuff. Lunch. TV. Somehow we ended up on the subject of the training today.

"So how'd you like training with me?" Kiba asked.

"It was awesome," I replied happily, "I can't wait 'til Kurenai has her baby so we can train together every day!"

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, well let's just hope there isn't a scene like that everyday." _He's talking about the Hinata thing. _I sat silently, hoping he'd drop the subject. I get so uncomfortable whenever he talks about her. _I know he says he loves me, but I still think that he's not over her yet._ "I wonder what that was all about anyway."

"Oh... probably nothing. You know." I mumbled, twirling my hair through my fingers. _Come on, Kiba. Let it go._

"I hope Hinata's okay." He sounded as if he were dazing off. "She seemed really upset."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I said with a hint of agitation in my voice.

"I hope so." I sighed quietly, hoping Kiba would hear. We both remained silent for a moment, but then Kiba spoke up. "Um... I think I should get back to Kanky." He mumbled. _He sounds distracted. He's probably thinking about Hinata._

"Oh... okay." I said with a frown. "Call me later?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I love you, Kiba."

"Love you too Hi-... TenTen." My eyes widened. _Did he just say...? Oh god. I knew it._

"K-kiba?" I questioned, hoping he'd correct his mistake. Instead he ignored it.

"I gotta go babe."

"Oh... 'kay. Bye."

"Bye." _-click-_

I sadly dropped the phone. _He almost called me Hinata. I guess that proves it, eh? He almost said he loved her. Even after all these months, after all I've done for him... After giving him my innocence... he still loves her. _I felt tears fall on my hand. I hadn't even known I was crying. _She used to be my friend. We used to talk in class, pass notes, and hang out at the mall and everything. She always talked about Naruto. I hadn't dared to tell anyone my feelings for Kiba. I didn't want anyone to know. And now, after all that has happened, we can barely look at each other. Oh Hinata... If only you saw how lucky you are. _More tears fell. _I can't do this anymore._ Suddenly I heard music. I guess I'd been so zoned out that I hadn't realized the radio was still on. I leaned over to turn it off, and that's when the lyrics hit me.

_"And I guess it doesn't matter what I am or pretend to be.  
Cuz it's her you'll always love,  
And it's her I'll always envy.  
I want to end this now so dreams of you won't keep me up.  
But I swear I'm gonna cry,  
I'm sick of tryin' to be tough."_

My eyes burned. The tears were overwhelming. _The song is right. _I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. _I know what I have to do to make things okay again. _I opened my nightstand drawer and grabbed a piece of paper, a envelope and a pen. I took a deep breath._ This is what I have to do._ With shaking hands, I began to write.

"Dear Kiba..."

* * *

Lots of emotion in this one.

Wow. D:

Thanks again to xMochi Inuzukax (my sister) for some ideas in this chapter.

AND ESPECIALLY THANKS TO MY READERS!

Reviews?!

Tell me what you think! ;)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	12. Dark Times

I know it's been a while, but I'm back!

I got hit with inspiration at 1 in the morning.

Bye bye, writers block :)

Just a warning though, this chapter does get really depressing.

I hope you like it though.

Enjoy!

* * *

**[KIBA'S POV]**

I shut the door with a sigh. _Fuck. I don't believe it. _I glanced quickly at the kitchen clock. 4:36. The walk home from school took a lot longer than usual. I didn't want to come back here, not after today. _I don't know what I'm going to do. Everything feels so... unreal. I don't know. This can't be right. _I slumped into the living room, slowly making my way to the couch. I dropped my backpack and flopped down, savoring the touch of the cold leather on my skin._ At least_ _I can feel something._ I glanced down at my backpack, and hesitantly reached in the open pocket. With regret I pulled out the white envelope, suddenly wishing I hadn't. I turned it around in my hands. _Damn it._ Solemnly I opened it and pulled out the letter inside. I just had to read it again.

_Dear Kiba,_

_Please, try to understand what I'm about to say. You know I love you, right? I love you more than anything in the world. So you must understand how much it hurts me to know you are in love with someone else. Don't deny it, please. I know how you feel about her, and there's nothing I can do to change it. No matter what, I'll never be her. I'm sorry, Kiba. I'm so sorry. But I think we both know that this relationship isn't helping anything. _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _I have to admit she is right._ My eyes remained shut for a moment, and then I continued reading.

_I really don't want to do this. I don't want to be apart from you, ever. You are the most amazing, adorable, fun loving guy that I have ever met. But still... this has to end. If I'm just your replacement for Hinata then you will never truly be happy with me. Neither of us will. And that's all I really want, Kiba, especially for you. You deserve to be happy. I know you don't think so, but you do. You really do._

I paused again, laughing slightly. _Deserve to be happy? What the fuck. She's crazy. I don't deserve happiness. I couldn't make her happy, so why should I get to be?_

_Please, don't think I'm doing this for me. Because that isn't the case at all. I'm doing this solely for you. I want you to be able to live life as you want, not tied down in some sham of a relationship. I have to admit, I loved being with you. I love you. I even let you take my virginity. But for what? So you could pretend I was her? I'm sorry, but I think we both would be better off as friends. It's not going to be easy... mainly since pretty soon we'll be training together all the time. I can't think of you as 'just a friend'. Never. But, for the sake of your happiness, I have to do my best. I love you Kiba Inuzuka. I do. Please, try to be happy. For the both of us. ... I'm so sorry._

_Love always, TenTen._

I stared at the paper until the words became a big blur. Suddenly I realized my cheeks were wet. _Damn it, I'm crying again._ I folded the letter neatly and slipped it back in the envelope. I kissed it quickly before putting it into my backpack. _No, I'm sorry TenTen. I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you deserved to be loved. _I sniffed, trying desperately to stop the tears. It was out of my control. _I'm all alone now._ A thought flashed quickly through my mind, and I remembered that I wasn't alone, not quite yet. I numbly stood up, walking to my room. "Akamaru?" I called, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, "Akamaru where are you?" _You're all I have left. _I slid my door open, and with a jolt of panic I realized he wasn't there. Turning back to the hallway, I took a quick whiff of the air. The hair on the back of my neck rose as I realized he wasn't in the house at all. _No!_ I ran swiftly to my mom's room, knocking loudly on the door. I knew Hana was at work, so I wouldn't be able to ask her where he was. And since our scene in the bathroom a while ago she hasn't locked him up once. _Mom knows. She has to. God, let him be okay._

"What!"

I pushed the door open quickly, accidentally smashing it into a chair. Ignoring her complaints, I took a few steps into her room. "Mom, where's Akamaru?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound tough. Unfortunately it was still shaky. "I can't smell him in the house."

"Akamaru?" She repeated, as if she'd forgotten who he was. She let out a short cackle. "Oh, your dog? Well, he was being a pain."

A jolt of anger went through me. "What! What did you do with him?!" I shouted. _He better fucking be okay. _It was dark, but I could still make out her devilish smirk.

"I let him go in the woods."

I felt my legs grow numb._ She what?! _I put my hand on the chair I had slammed into, trying to support myself so I wouldn't fall. "The... what?!"

"The woods," She mumbled, "By your school. The fucker wouldn't stop barking. He wanted out, so I took him out. End of story."

It felt as if my chest had collapsed, and I could barely breathe. I clenched my fist. _My dog. She let my fucking dog out in the woods!_ I fought back the urge to jump in that bed and beat her senseless. I put my hand up to my face, trying to wipe away the fresh tears, and found that my hand was bloody. I must have dug my nails into my palm. I kicked the chair across the room. "YOU LET MY FUCKING DOG GO?!" I shouted, slamming my bad hand on her nightstand. "WHY. THE. FUCK?!" I demanded. I was so enraged I could barely speak. I shouted "Fuck!" at the top of my lungs, sent her nightstand flying as well, and then stormed out of the room. I slammed the door so hard that it fell off two of the hinges. Blind with rage, I slid on my shoes and did the same as I went out the front door. I ran a block before I even noticed it was storming. _Damn it, this will make him hard to scent._ I continued racing towards the woods, completely out of breath but not giving a fuck. _I need Akamaru. He needs me. I can't leave him out here, especially not in a storm! _I squeezed my eyes shut, drawing in a deep breath. _Damn it, mom. I'll make you fucking pay._

**--Many hours later--**

I quietly shut the door behind me. Ignoring my shoes, I went straight towards the kitchen table. I literally collapsed into a chair. I glanced around, noticing the pans and dishes in the sink. _I guess Hana made dinner. What time is it, anyway?_ I saw with surprise that it was nearing 3 am. I'd been looking for Akamaru for almost 10 hours. And yet no luck. _Damn it._ I wish I could have felt something. Anger. Sadness. Anything. But all I felt was empty. And lonely. I've never been so lonely in my life. My eyes burned, completely out of tears. I closed them with a sigh. _Akamaru._ I didn't know what to think. Or what to say. Or what to do. I just wanted to sleep. _I've lost so much. _Sleep for days. Weeks, even. I was so worn out. But worst of all, I head a headache. The worst headache in my life. There's no way I could sleep.

With a groan I stood up, walking towards the fridge on rubbery legs. _Maybe I should eat something._ I opened the fridge, and saw that, as always, we had no food. _I guess Hana made the last of it for dinner._ I sighed again, and turned to the cabinet right next to the fridge. The medicine cabinet. _This headache... I have to kill it. Kill... me? No. No no. Headache. _I swung the door open, and quickly grabbed the bottle of Tylenol. I had almost gotten the childproof cap open, which makes no sense to me since there isn't a damn child in the house, when something near the back of the cabinet caught my eye. I carelessly dropped the Tylenol, and dug around in the back. I pulled out a prescription bottle, and was surprised to see that it was Vicadin. _What the hell?_ Then suddenly I remembered.

It must have been for mom's surgery last year. She got some shit taken out of her ankle, and the doctor insisted she needed pain meds if she wanted to walk on it. Little did he know that my mother spends all fucking day in bed. So, luckily it was unopened. I walked back to the table, but stopped along the way to grab a bottle of sake out from under the sink. _Sake... god. Sake reminds me of... that night. That amazing, terrible night. _I numbly popped open the bottle of sake, as well as the bottle of pills. I took 2 at first, with a long drink from the bottle. I waited a few moments, and was upset to find that my headache still hadn't gone away. So I took 2 more, and another drink. Before I knew it I had finished off both of the bottles.

I was starting to feel lightheaded, and my headache finally began to let up. I smiled. _It's going away._ I grew even sleepier._ I could probably sleep for months now_, I thought as my eyesight grew blurry. It was only blurry around the edges, though. _It's almost like living in a memory. _I smiled more, thinking of what it would be like to live in a memory. Or perhaps, to live in this moment. Forever. I slowly rested my head on the table. I was too sleepy to even move to my room. I attempted it, but I couldn't even make my legs move. _They must be sleepy too._ I closed my eyes, feeling a strange darkness fall upon me. It was kind of chilling, but more than that it was calm. Completely calm. Everything is okay now._ I don't know why, but nothing really matters anymore._ I knew my mind was shutting down, preparing for a long sleep. A very long sleep. _I hope Akamaru is back when I wake up. _I was so tired. I would be asleep within seconds. _And Hinata. Oh... Hinata._ "I ... love you." I whispered, barely able to move my lips. I felt my last bit of consciousness slip away. "Hinata-chan..."

* * *

That got long, I'm sorry.

But I couldn't stop once I got started.

Oh god, Kiba. You stupid dog boy. :(

I can't just leave it like this.

Next chapter will be up SOOON! I promise!

Thank you to all of my readers!

Reviews? Tell me what you think!

Thankkkkk youuuuu!!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx

* * *


	13. The Good News

Chapter 13!!

Hinata's POV through out the whole chapter.

Another very dramatic one, sorry!

I hope you all like it.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

**[HINATA'S POV!]**

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. _I don't know what to do._ I got here about 7 in the morning. I really had no idea where else to go. It's about noon now, and I'm still here, crying in the woods. _God help me. I can't believe I'm really pregnant... I never thought_ _this would happen to me._ I stood up shakily, leaning against a small tree to regain my balance. I couldn't sleep at all last night, but I just _had_ to get out of that apartment. I sighed sadly, putting my hand up to my head. _I need help._

"ARF!"

I jumped, surprised by the sudden bark._ Damn it, with all my shinobi training I should have at least been able to sense that there was a dog behind me!_ I turned around, spotting the canine a few yards away. He looked awfully familiar. Suddenly I gasped. "Akamaru?!" He barked again, and swiftly ran towards me. I bent down quickly and began petting him. _He's so dirty... He must have been out here all night. _"Where you out in the storm?" I asked, scratching him behind the ears. "Why in earth would Kiba allow this?!" He licked my face, whimpering."What the hell is going on?" He barked again_. I suppose he's hungry. I guess I'll take him back to Kiba. Dammit, I really don't want to see him, but I can't just leave Akamaru here, can I? _I stood back up, whistling as I had seen Kiba do countless times. "Come on boy," I called as I took a few steps down the path, "Let's bring you home."

**--A few minutes later--**

I emerged from the forest, Akamaru right on my heels. I could see why Kiba loved him; I've only been with him for ten minutes or so but I could already see that he was a hell of a dog. I glanced back at him. I'd never seen him so dirty before. I couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad had happened. I know how much Kiba adored him; there's no way in hell he'd leave him out in the rain. I frowned. _Oh Kiba-kun... what happened?_

"Hinata?"

I shot my eyes back in front of me, and gasped as I saw a familiar blonde head only feet ahead of me. "N-Naruto?" He smiled as he saw me, a smile I had fainted at the sight of for years. I quickly glanced him up and down; Sage training had only made him more desirable._ Sakura is an idiot to turn him down._ But his smile fell quickly as he saw Akamaru behind me.

"Hey. Um, why's he... he's so dirty..." He mumbled, eying him suspiciously.

I glanced down at my feet. God, I could already feel a blush coming on. "U-um, I... I found him in the woods." I mumbled quietly. _Why does Naruto have such a damn spell over me?! _He continued frowning, and bent down to quickly pet the dog. He growled. At the sight of this I nearly burst out laughing. He was astonishingly similar to his master. Naruto backed away from him and turned back to me.

"Why were you in the woods?" He asked. I shyly avoided his eyes, and looked straight up to the sky._ Damn._

"U-um, I... I was training. I was t-training and he just, well, w-walked up to me."

"Hiiinaaataaa, look at me." He called playfully. "I'm not in the sky."

_Fuck!_ I slowly moved my gaze down until it was locked in sight with his breathtakingly blue eyes. _Oh god. _I blushed more. "S-sorry Naruto-kun."

He smiled softly. "Hinata... I... I was wondering. Well, Lee was telling me about something strange you did at practice yesterday. And since your my friend and all, I'm just... you know, curious." _Oh no._ Naruto can be an arrogant jerk at times, but he could also be really sweet. This is the side of him other people don't usually see. _This is the side that I am in love with._

"O-oh... I... Um, about yesterday..." I glanced back down at my feet._ I hate lying to him. But I can't tell him the truth, can I? God, what would he say?! All shots with him would be gone forever. Shit, what am I thinking. I'm pregnant! They're already gone._

"Hinata, c'mon. Don't feed me some bullshit. You know I'm not gonna go gossip or anythin'. I just wanna know. Please?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Damn it, how can I lie? It's true, he might be a loud mouth, but he knows how to keep a secret. Shit. Naruto, please don't make this a mistake. _"I..." My voice was shaky. "Well, N-neji actually, he... he saw something. With Byakugan. That n-no one else really noticed."

"Which was?" He pushed. I could hear the concern in his voice. _He really is worried, isn't he?_

I sighed, trying to steady myself. _I can't believe doing I'm this. If it was anyone besides him it would be a completely different story. But with Naruto... I just can't say no. _"God. Well, u-um, Naruto... I-I... I'm... pre--"

"HINATA!" I stopped suddenly and Naruto and I both shot our heads in the direction of the voice. Who ever it was, they sounded really upset. "HINATA!" As they came closer into sight, I noticed nervously that it was Neji. _Oh god. Something isn't right._

He nearly ran into me. I grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "Neji-kun? What's wrong? God, is everything okay?"

He shook his head urgently. "No, no it's not. Hinata, I... you weren't at home. Y-you didn't answer your cell. I thought you'd be here, o-or somewhere, but I--"

"Neji," I shouted, "What's wrong?!"_  
_

He took a deep breath, trying but failing to calm himself, and glanced up at me with solemn eyes. "Kiba's in the hospital. They... they don't know if he's gonna make it."

It felt as if I had just been struck by lightning. My whole body went numb. I didn't blink; I just kept staring at him, praying to god that he wasn't serious. That this wasn't real. _It can't be. That must be why Akamaru was out here all alone. It makes sense... but... no. No! _I attempted to ask him why; what was wrong with him? But the words wouldn't form. I stood there silently while the father of my unborn child was dying._ Please...no..._

"Oh my god," Naruto mumbled anxiously. "W-why? Wha--whats wrong?"

Neji sighed, and looked down. "H-he... he tried to kill himself."

I heard Naruto gasp. I suddenly felt very cold._ Tried to ... kill... himself? No, Kiba wouldn't do that. He's so happy, right? With TenTen?_ _And everything? No, Neji's wrong. He has to be!_

"His sister called me. She apparently found him unconscious on the kitchen table next to an empty bottle of pills. She was hysterical. That's all I managed to get from the call; and that she and TenTen were already at the hospital. I felt like you needed to know, Hinata." He looked at me with deeply saddened eyes. "Because he is your... teammate... and all..." I knew what he was thinking. The father of my child. More than just my _teammate_, fuck! He grabbed my hand. "Hinata? Come on, Hinata. I think we should get down there."

"I'll come too," Naruto said sharply.

"No, Naruto. You have to tell the others, okay? Just let them know."

"...Alright. I guess."

I heard him run off, but I was still frozen. _I don't believe it. This is all some prank. Kiba wouldn't do that, he wouldn't!_

"Hinata, come on." He hugged me. "You have to see him." He gently guided me towards his car. I numbly followed him._ No, Kiba. Why? Damn it, you can't do this!_ Neji wiped the tears from my face. I didn't even realize they were there. _You can't leave me alone with our baby..._

**--At the hospital--**

"Hinata!" A weeping TenTen flung herself onto me. I was a little surprised by this, mainly because she had been obviously jealous of me through out these past 3 months. _I thought she hated me._ I hugged her back, reluctantly at first, but more tightly as I gave into my emotions. _Kiba is dying._ I was soon weeping myself. I glanced around the room, noticing that besides Kiba's sister and Neji, Kankuro was the only other person there. _Does no one else care?! Dear god, what about his mother! _TenTen slowly pulled away.

"It's my fault," she mumbled, "It's all my fault Hinata, I'm so sorry!"

I grabbed her hand. "N-no, TenTen, i-i-it's not, it's--"

"Yes!" She shouted, "It's my fault! I-I... yesterday, I-I broke up with him." _She what?!_ My eyes widened.

"W-why?" I questioned softly. She glanced away, obviously not able to look me in the eye.

"He... he loves you. He still loves you. I didn't think it would be right for me to be with him if he loved you. I did it so he'd be happy, and now... now..." She began sobbing again. "I-it's all my fault!"

I squeezed her hand. "No. I-It's not y-your fault. I-it's... it's mine." I looked her sadly in the eye. "I was too focused o-on a fucking blonde _idiot,_ a-and the guy who was b-b-basically my b-best friend... w-who was in love with me... is now..." I stopped, tears running down my face. "H-he might... he might _die_... it's all mt fault!" My legs felt rubbery, and within a minute I had collapsed onto the floor. _I'm a murderer._ Neji and TenTen grabbed me, pulling me over to a seat next to Kankuro. I continued weeping, when suddenly Kankuro pulled me over so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He looked up at TenTen, and grabbed her hand. "It's not yours either. And Hana, nor is it yours." I could hear Hana's hysterical crying, and Neji's feeble attempts to comfort her. _Why Kiba... why... don't you see how much we all love you? Even I love you... Kiba... I love you. _More tears appeared and I buried my face into Kankuro's shoulder. _I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. Please, don't leave me. _I put my hand gently over my stomach. _Don't leave us._

"Um, are you all here for Inuzuka?" We all looked up, noticing a nurse who had just came from the emergency room. _Oh please, PLEASE, let him be okay!_

Kankuro nodded. "Yes. How... how is he?"

The nurse gave us a sad, hope-you-feel-better-even-though-I-don't-really-care smile. "The good news is: he's alive."

* * *

That's the good news, but whats the bad?

I'll have the next chapter soon!

(I promise)

Reviews?

Tell me what you think.

Thanks to all the readers!

Seriously! :)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx

* * *


	14. Finally

Next Chapter! :D

This is a special one dedicated to my sisters birthday.

Enjoy it, PATTI!

The rest of you, too. :)

_

* * *

_

I knocked twice on the door. Since it was closed I assumed someone had beat me to the hospital today. I sighed, staring at my feet. I've been here every night after school since _that_ day. Besides Kankuro, I was the only one. Even TenTen and Hana missed a day here or there. I had noticed that, strangely, his mother never came to visit. Not even once. _What kind of mother would ignore her own son like this?_ I shuffled my feet impatiently. Soon a strong voice echoed from within the room. "Come in." I slowly turned the handle, and as I expected, I found Kankuro sitting next to Kiba's bed. I silently took the seat next to him. I eyed the unconscious boy carefully. It has been nearly a month now and he hasn't shown any sign of improvement. I placed my hand gently over my belly, which was swelling more and more everyday. I now had to wear a baggy sweatshirt to hide the bulge. I felt pain stab at my heart as I wondered what would happen if he never woke up. _I can't do this alone, Kiba. I need you. _

"Hey." Kankuro mumbled. His eyes were rimmed with red. Before Kiba's...er,_ incident_, we had never spoken a word to each other. I wouldn't exactly say we were "friends", but it helped to know someone cared about Kiba as much as I did.

"Hey." I crossed, and then uncrossed my legs. For some reason being alone with him made me nervous. _But we're not alone._ The thought came suddenly, along with a load of guilt. _He's not dead, Hinata. He's still there. Don't act like he isn't._ "Any news?"

He shook his head sadly. "Same ol' shit. The brain waves are perfectly normal, so they don't really understand why he's still out." He sighed, and turned to look me in the eye. He shot me a half-hearted smile. "But the good part is that, since he seems fine, he could wake up anytime."

"Or never." I added, my inner despair suddenly lashing out. I saw terror flash through Kankuro's eyes. Then more guilt hit me. _I'm supposed to be comforting him, like he's doing for me. Not making it worse!_ "Sorry." I said quickly, turning my gaze to the floor. _Stupid._

"I-It's okay."he stuttered, turning back to face Kiba. He sighed. "You know...--damn." He groaned. "Damn it Hinata."

"Y-yeah?" I answered. I'm not really sure he was talking to me, but it seemed rude to stay silent. _Kankuro..._

"You know... I..." He sighed, and muttered something to himself. "Did you know you just have this... this _aurora_ around you that makes people want to confess shit?" I stared at him blankly. _Confess? _He laughed a little. "No wonder Kiba couldn't ever stop fuckin' gushing about how amazing you are." He sighed, and turned back to his friend. "He's my best friend... ya know? And it just kills me to see him like this. That he did this to himself. He..." He trailed off, and after a few silent moments he looked down. I gazed over at Kiba. He looked so innocent. His lips were just slightly parted, and his sweet brown eyes were long hidden behind his eyelids. _He looked so ... peaceful._ Suddenly, my stomach twisted a little.

"Kankuro?"

He looked back at me, frowning. "Yeah?"

"W-what... what are those?" I pointed towards his arm. His gaze followed, and stopped coldly on a patch of scars on Kiba's lower arms. _Are those... burns!?_

Kankuro let a little growl escape from his throat. "Those... are from his mom." His voice sounded ice cold. I gasped._ His mom? God, is he saying...! _He must have seen the horror in my eyes, because he continued explaining. "It happened when he was 7. Apparently Hana was out that night, along with his mom, and he was hungry. So he decided to make spaghetti." He gently stroked Kiba's face, tracing one of his red arrow tattoos on his face with his thumb. "And mommy didn't like that." A shiver went down my spine. "She came home," Kankuro explained with a voice completely void of emotion, "and got upset that he was cooking. She said it was her food. Her house. He had no right, he could starve for all she cared. She slapped him a few times, and Kiba thought it was over. But unfortunately that's exactly when the timer on the stove went off. The water had reached boiling. And without a second thought, she dumped it on him. The whole pot. On her _son, _only because he was hungry." I cringed, suddenly realizing exactly what Kankuro was saying. _She burnt him. His own mother!_ "Thank god he put his arms up when he did... otherwise that would have been his face."

I felt so damn depressed at that moment I just wanted to curl in a ball and die. _How had I not realized! He'd been my teammate for so long, and he never mentioned it. He never said that his own mom abused him _"My god." I put my hand up to my mouth, feeling like I was going to be sick. _Why didn't you tell me, Kiba? _

He nodded sadly. His eyes seemed distant and empty. "You know Hinata... I love him?" My eyes widened. _Love him? No, this is Kankuro. He must mean, like, in the friend way. Love him as a friend. ...right?_ He noticed my shock. "And no, not just as a friend." I couldn't help but stare with my mouth wide open. _Kankuro is...gay?!_

"B-but... Ino?" I mumbled, trying to pull myself out of shock. "You g-guys... you..."

Kankuro smiled at me. It looked hollow. "I'm not gay, Hinata. Actually--" He paused, glancing a look at Kiba. "Actually, he's the only guy I've ever..._ fell for_. I've never been attracted to any other dude besides him. So I'm bi...I guess." I still couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. All that I could hear was him saying that he loved Kiba. _But I love Kiba, _I thought with a hint of jealously. "But, of course, he'd never even think about me like that. He's so in love with... well, you."

I sighed, and suddenly realized what I had to do. He told me his secret, so now it's time to tell mine. "I'm pregnant." He turned to me, eyes wide. Now he was the one in shock. I sighed again, and hesitantly added one more detail. "It's Kiba's baby." He looked frozen.

"...what?"

I frowned, and slowly removed my sweatshirt. He gasped as he saw what was hidden underneath. "I'm not kidding."

"Oh...god...Hinata..." He couldn't take his eyes off of my stomach. He nervously shifted in his seat. I knew exactly what he was going to say next. "Does he know?"

I pulled my hoodie back on, and shook my head slowly. "I-I... I didn't want to mess up his relationship with TenTen... B-but now... I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" I smiled quickly, trying to make a fucked up situation a little easier. "No one, e-except Neji, knows. And... well, you."

His shock faded into some expression which I couldn't read. For a moment I thought he was going to cry, but then, to my surprise, he burst out in laughter. "Oh, god, Hinata. We're so fucked up." I smiled, for real this time._ It's true._ "I love my best friend, who's straight, and your carrying his baby." He laughed louder. Then he pulled me into a hug. I hesitated for a moment, mainly cuz I was surprised, and then hugged him back. "Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for caring about him as much as I do. And even though your stealing my man, I want us to be able to depend on each other."

I squeezed him tighter, laughing a little. It was a little funny to hear Kankuro talking like a gay guy. "Of course." A sudden groan made us both jump. For a moment I had no idea where it could have come from, but as I saw Kankuro's eyes light up with hope, it came to me. It was Kiba. We both turned, shooting to his bedside. "Kiba?" I called, gently stroking his hand. "Kiba, can you hear me?" We heard a gurgle, a cough, and then silence. After a moment had passed, our hope began to plummet.

Kankuro sighed. "I guess it was a false alarm."

"I guess so." I sighed, and my little bit of happiness flew away just as quickly as it came. Until I saw his hand twitch.

Another cough, which put us back on edge, and then a groan. I watched in sheer joy as his eyelids fluttered open. His beautiful brown eyes adjusted, until they were focused right on my face. "Hi...na...ta?" He whispered weakly. A smile--a _real _smile--grew across his face.

"Kiba!" I threw my arms around his neck. I felt my eyes burn, and within seconds the tears were streaming down my face._ He's awake! _He tried his best to hug me back, but his body was clearly not fully functional yet. "Oh thank god your awake." I sobbed, squeezing him tightly. He gently stroked my hair.

"You were worried about me?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes. Oh, I was so worried!" I buried my face into his shoulder, still weeping. _If only you knew how much. _

"I-I've been worried about you too..."he mumbled. He lifted my chin and stared deeply into my eyes. His were glowing with bliss, and I'm sure mine were as well. "I love you, Hinata." he added, still smiling.

"Kiba... I-I...I love you too." _ I really do. _He leaned forward slightly, pressing his moist lips against mine. I deepened the kiss, feeling something within me urging for more. _I finally have him, after everything. He's mine._ I pulled away, laying my head gently on his chest. _He's mine._ I closed my eyes, letting the last of the tears fall. _Finally._

_

* * *

_

Wow :D

Finally a happy chapter!

This is most definitely not the end, tho :P

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS!

Reviews would be awesome.

I love you all soooooo much! Next chapter sooon!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	15. It's Time

CHAPTER 15!!!

It's been a while. I'm sorry. :(

But here it is! He's awake! YAY!

Back to Kiba's POV. :)

ENJOY!!!

* * *

**[KIBA'S POV]**

I leaned back and stretched my arms with a groan. _It feels so damn good! _After a month of not moving your body kinda craps out on you. My heart raced up a little as Hinata grabbed my hand, which the heart monitor I was hooked up to announced. She smiled. _God, I missed her smile. Most people think that people in comas don't realize the time is passing, but hell, I sure did. I'm not really sure what woke me up, but I thank God that I did. I couldn't stand another day feeling so fucking trapped._

"S-should I call your sister?"

I blinked, considering the idea._ I suppose it would be the right thing to do._ _But... she'd try to take me home, wouldn't she?_ _Shit. Bad idea. But I know she'd be pissed if I didn't let her know I was awake. _"Um, yeah. Call her." I mumbled, still feeling a little uncertain.

She squeezed my hand, then dropped it and stood up. "Alright. I know she'll call the others, so I-I'll be back in a minute. Okay?"

I nodded. She smiled again, and then left the room. I turned to Kanky, who was sitting in a chair by my bed. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So..." I said quietly, trying to decide quite what to talk about. Although there were probably a thousand things to choose from, I said the first stupid thing that popped into my head. "Nice hair." _Good job, Kiba._ I saw his lips spread quickly into a smile.

"I wish I could say the same."

_Hah, I've probably got a hell of a bed head going on. _I laughed. "Just the way I like it."

Kanky laughed too, then suddenly his face grew serious. "Yo, Kiba. Um..." He turned his head to the side, trying to decide what to say. I blinked nervously. _He's usually never this serious. This can't be good news. _His eyes raised to the ceiling. "Dammit. I know we should make small talk or whatever, But a lot of shit went down while you were out. I'm trying to decide what to tell you first. But... I suppose Hinata should probably tell you the other thing. So..." He coughed, then looked nervously back down at me. "She knows."

_The other thing? What's that supposed to mean? And wait, she knows what?_ I blinked. _What secrets do I really have? Except-- _My eyes widened. _Shit._ "You mean...?"

Kankuro sighed. "Yeah, dude. She... She knows about your mom." _Damn it!_ I squeezed my hand into a fist, driving my nails into my skin._ God, she knows? Now all she's going to do is worry. I just wanted her to think I'm normal, and now... fuck! _"Kiba?" He grabbed my arm. "Dude, relax. You hand is bleeding. You're already in the hospital, come on." I sighed. I released my bloody fist and fell back onto my pillow. For years, only Kanky and Hana knew about mom. That's all I ever wanted. Hana wasn't much help, but Kanky was always there for me. Always. The last thing I wanted was for Hinata to find out. I shut my eyes.

"How?" I mumbled as calmly as I could.

Kankuro sighed. "She saw your arms, man. And... well, I know how much she cares about you. I couldn't lie to her." He paused, and I could feel him staring at me. "She's not going to think any different of you."_ Of course he knew what I was thinking._

"How do you know?" I asked with a voice full of frustration. "She's going to worry so much now. I don't want to add to her problems. And damn it, I just wanted her to think I was normal!" I covered my face with my hands and let out a growl of annoyance. _Damn it, Kanky._

"Kiba, how normal can you be? You just woke up from a coma after trying to fucking kill yourself." I heard his voice crack on the last two words. He cleared his throat. "And not for the first time." _Another thing only him and my family knew. _I sighed. _It's how I met Kanky, actually. He was the only one who really seemed to care that I was missing from school for two weeks. Or at least he was the only one to care enough to ask. _"I still remember, man. You thought you were so smart with that scarf, huh? Too bad you didn't expect the wind."

I shut my eyes. "Yeah, I remember." _It was a little bit after my "burn incident", or at least that's what my sister called it._ _"He spilled the water on himself." Yeah, right. _

"You can still see the scar, ya know." Kanky mumbled."It's a lot less visible now, but shit, it's still there." _Yeah, a noose can be hell on a persons neck. _I carefully touched my throat. _I could still feel it, too. _"And to answer your question dude, how do I know? It's because she loves you." I opened my eyes, catching a glimpse of something strange in Kankuro's eyes. As soon as he saw me look, he blinked it away.

"That's what she says." I mumbled, tapping my fingers against the metal on the side of my bed.

"What?"

I sighed again. "She says she loves me. But does she really, man? Or is it just pity? I mean, what else do you say to a guy who just woke up from a coma?"

Kankuro sighed. He was obviously debating on saying something. After a moment he opened his mouth. "Kiba--" He got cut off. I glanced in the doorway, and even though I doubted how true her feelings were, I couldn't help my heart from fluttering. She was back.

"K-Kiba?" She mumbled, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "She... she's coming. A-and she's bringing Akamaru."

A grin spread across my face._ Just who I've been waiting for._

**--A little later--**

"So basically, after some tests, you can come home tomorrow."

I sighed. _Not exactly where I wanted to go. But dammit, what else can I do when she has that stupid look in her eyes?! _I shrugged, hoping she'd take that as an agreement. She didn't.

"Kiba?" Hana leaned forward and, ironically, gave me her puppy dog eyes. "I missed you so much, little brother. I kept your room the way it was. I--"

"Hana," I cut her off, scratching the ears of the sleeping dog next to me. "It's not about you. I mean, if it was just our place I'd say _'sure, whatever you want sis'_. But... it's not."

She sighed and looked to the ground. _She must understand why I wouldn't want to see mom yet_. "I know." I eyed her carefully. There was no faking the sympathy on her face."But if you don't go home... then... where?" With a grunt I fell back onto my pillow. _Did she forget where we were? Obviously they'd let me stay here for a while. _She didn't seem to understand my grunt, but Hinata did.

"You've a-already been here for a month!" She gasped suddenly as she grabbed my hand. "Kiba, no!"

I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. "I know it's been a month, but it only feels like hours to me. I was knocked out the whole time, ya know?" I glanced up into her face. _Bad move._ Obviously she knew._ Stupid._

"Kiba...please? I-I hate to see you here." She sighed quietly, her expression full of pain. _I can't image what she's been through this past month._ I cringed, cursing myself.

"But where else, besides home, could he go?" Hana inquired, playing absentmindedly with her hair.

Hinata smiled. "With me."

I felt my heart slam against my rib cage. _Stay with her? But--shit! I can't say I don't want to, but if I am right about her...all this because she's guilty... fuck. I know I wouldn't be able to stop myself if she tried something. And with this new-found "love", who knows what she'd do. Dammit, but I've waited so long to be with her and now I'm saying NO?! What the fuck is wrong with me! _I winced, my hand tightening slightly around hers. Her eyes widened.

"Or...i-if you don't want to..."

"No!" I cut her off. _The last thing I want to do was make her think I don't want to be with her. _"I mean, no. I don't not want to."_ Smooth, Kiba._ "Fuck-- Yes, I want to stay with you but..." I examined her closely. _I need an excuse. I can't risk her making another mistake until I know her feelings are real._ I noticed the purplish-blue circles hovering under her eyes, and suddenly knew what to say. "You look exhausted, Hinata. You need your sleep. I wouldn't want to take that away from you. You've been here all month, haven't you? I'm sure you miss your bed." As I spoke the words I saw her eyes flutter shut for a moment, probably realizing it for herself.

"He's right, honey. You look like a zombie." Hana mumbled. Kankuro nodded his agreement. "Since he'll probably need a little help doing things for himself, I think it would be nice for him to have someone willing to watch him for a while. You can't exactly do that if your asleep."

Her face fell. She attempted to pull her hand away, but I caught it before it slipped out of my grip. "I just wanted to help." She said quietly. I squeezed her hand.

"Oh, it's not your fault, sweetie!" Hana grabbed her other hand, coping my motion. "We just want you to feel better. Kiba's alright now, so there's no point to starve yourself of sleep anymore. Everything will be fine. We'll find a place for him." She dropped her hand, and turned back to face me. "If he would come home for a bit it would make things a lot easier..." I shot her a look. _There's no fucking way I'm seeing mom tomorrow._ She laughed. "But knowing my brother, he'll make things as difficult as possible."

A quiet voice sounded from the end of my bed, making us jump. It was Kankuro, who hadn't spoken since my sister had arrived. "He can stay with me." We all stared at him for a moment, thinking it over. First Hinata smiled, then Hana a second later.

"Perfect!" They chanted at the same time. Kankuro grinned. I rolled my eyes. _Last time I stayed at Kankuro's house he denied me food until I tried on some of his face paint shit. When I refused he pinned me to the ground until Temari came in and kicked his ass for making too much noise. She also brought some chicken with her. God, Shikamaru knows how to pick em. _Hana, without even asking if that was alright with me, immediately called Temari and set it up. I sighed. Kankuro just laughed and slapped me on the back_. Everything's back to normal, I guess.  
_

"Okay, it's all set up." Hana said cheerily after flipping the phone shut. "She says you can stay there 'til Friday!" Kankuro grinned. "So, I'll go get some of your stuff from home, and I'll meet---"

"OH!" Hinata cut Hana off, shrieking suddenly. My eyes shot to her. _Oh fuck._

"Are you okay?!" I reached my hand out to her, but hers were both on her stomach, holding it gently with an astonished look in her eyes. "Hinata?"

When she looked up a minute later her eyes shot straight at Kankuro. He smiled, and nodded. _What the hell?_ Something was definitely going on.

"Hinata," he said with a reassuring grin, "Tell him." She shook her head, eyes wide.

"Tell me what?!" I demanded, turning from him to her, then back again.

"You have to," He chirped, ignoring me. "It's time, hun. I think she just told ya that." He grabbed her hand and gripped it tight. _Okay, this secret shit better end soon._

"K...Kiba?"

I whipped my head around to face her. "Y-yes?" I was mostly irritated that things were being kept from me, but seeing the look in her eyes made me anxious.

She took a very long, very deep breath, then dropped Kankuro's hand. She grabbed mine, scooting her chair closer, and before I could react she kissed me. "Kiba, I... I need you to know. I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I know you d-don't want this." My heartbeat fluttered. _Is she okay? Is she leaving? Please, god, don't fuck my life up anymore. _

I swallowed, although it felt like my throat was swollen. "What is it?"

Her eyes burned into mine. "Kiba... I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ohmigosh! What's Kiba gonna say?!

I BETTER HURRY AND WRITE CHAPTER 16, HUH?!

Reviews?!?!

Thank you readers, I LOVE YOU!

:DD

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	16. Cheers

Finally, Chapter 16!

I've been busy with school, my apologies.

But here we are, back at Kankuro's place.

Enjoy~~

* * *

**[KANKURO'S POV!]**

I unlocked the door quickly, trying my damnedest to get away from the frigid autumn air. With a grunt I slammed the keys onto the nearest table, then held the door open for Kiba. "So," I mumbled, examining his blank expression, "We've got leftover ham in the fridge. And some TV dinners. So if your hungry, go for it." I was hoping for some sign that he understood what I was saying, but his face stayed still, like concrete. I sighed. _Damn it._ I pushed him back, forcing him to sit on the recliner. His expression still didn't change. I sighed again, this time with a slight growl. "Damn it, Kiba. At least look at me when I'm talking. Are you brain dead or something? Maybe I should take you back to the hospital." I was half joking, but some part of me was seriously beginning to worry that the coma really had fucked up his brain. I crouched down towards him, lightly slapping his cheek. "You feel that, kid?" His eyes slowly adjusted, looking back at me. He looked lost

"Yes. I felt that." He mumbled monotonously. _Good._ With a grin, I slapped him again on the other cheek, a little harder this time.

"How about that?" He rolled his eyes, and halfheartedly pushed me away. I stumbled back a few steps, laughing.

"Fuck you, Kankuro."_ At least he's responding now._ I plopped down onto the couch.

"Is that an offer?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow. I knew he'd think I was kidding. _How would he react if he knew how I really felt?_ A hot wave of guilt washed over me. _I shouldn't be thinking like this. But... I can't help it. God damn it, Kiba. _I sighed. _What's wrong with me?_

"You wish." Kiba mumbled, leaning back in the recliner. _If only you knew. _I growled again, at myself this time, and suck deeper into the couch. I sulked there for a while with my eyes closed. "Damn it, Kanky. What the hell am I gonna do?" I opened one eye, staring at Kiba.

"About?"

"ABOUT?!" He hissed, facing me angrily, "Dude, she's fucking PREGNANT!" _Oh yeah._ I had been thinking so deeply about my own issue that I totally forgot about Hinata.

"Um... congratulations?" I sat up, turning to face him. He sighed, giving me the evil eye. _He thinks I know what to do in this situation?_ "Well damn, dude, you expect me to know what to say? This ain't my fault! You've never heard of a condom?"

"Dude, I didn't plan on going back to her place! I don't fucking carry condoms on me, I never thought I'd have to!" He groaned, putting his head in his hands. _I guess I know what to get him for Christmas now._ "This is so fucked up, Kanky. I can't be a dad yet, I'm not even 18! Plus I don't have the best experience with parents... how am I supposed to be a good one when mine were so shitty?!" _Good question._

"Kiba..." I mumbled, knowing the answer before I asked the question, "Do you love her?"

"Of course..." He said quietly, "You know that." _ Hell yes I do. It's all I can think about... you love her, yet I love you. _I tilted my head to the side sadly.

"And she loves you." He grunted, obviously still thinking the same way he did in the hospital. _Only now he thinks its only for the baby._ "That wasn't a question, kid. It's a fact. You should have seen the way she was looking at you the whole time you were out..." I felt a knot twist in my stomach over the fact that I had been looking at him the exact same way.

"Only because she's carrying my damn kid." He muttered, pouting. "Come on Kankuro, it's obvious. She didn't want a thing to do with me before, and then suddenly she wants me? What the hell else could cause that change?" He gazed off into the darkness of the rest of the house sadly. "She doesn't love me. She just doesn't want to raise the thing alone."

"Could you stop calling it a 'thing' please?" I pleaded, "It's a baby. YOUR baby. Kiba Junior." I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "That's exactly what the world needs. Another me."

I sighed, frustrated. "Damn it Kiba, stop being such a downer. Be fuckin' happy! I just got your ass out of the hospital. Cheer up before I really start to get irritated with you." _ Maybe there's something I can do._ Suddenly I got an idea. A grin spread across my face. "Oh, shit. I seriously got a surprise for you, man! You like animals, right?" I stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Um... I guess," He said hesitantly, raising his voice slightly so I could hear him in the other room. "Why?" I made my way towards the end of the stove, where there was a blue multistory cat house. I reached inside and smiled as I felt the familiar fur brush past my fingers, and quickly scooped up the small animal inside. "Kanky?" He questioned, growing concerned. "What are you doing?" _You'll see._ I slid my way across the kitchen floor, reaching the living room quickly. Kiba stared at me with wide eyes. _Hope he likes cats._ With a smirk, I gently tossed the bundle of fur lightly into the air, and a second later it landed safely on Kiba's lap. He gazed down, taking a moment to realize what I had done. His eyes widened even more, filling with fear. "A CAT?!" He shrieked, jumping up from the chair and dashing to the other side of the room. The cat leaped to the couch, clearly unaffected by Kiba's response. I couldn't stop the laughter filling my throat from escaping, and was soon bent over on the floor in hysterics.

"So the cliche is true, dogs really are afraid of cats!" I said between breaths. "Oh god, that was priceless!" Kiba's face bright red, and he was clearly considering kicking my ass. _But shit, it was worth it!_

"God fucking damn it, Kankuro!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs, "You do that shit again and I fucking _swear_ I'm leaving!"

"Psh," I scoffed, "Like you'd actually go home."

"I didn't say home." He growled, slowly retreating back to the couch. "I got other places I could go." He made a face at the cat, and threw a throw pillow in its direction. The cat leaped out of the way, dashing down the hall. "Fucking cat..." He mumbled, plopping down into a chair.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the cat remark. "I suppose. Like Hinata's house. Or TenTen's. But I doubt you'd want to see either of them right now."

Kiba sighed. "You got that right." He tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment. "But I could always go to Shino's." _Fuck._ I felt my heart sink._ He doesn't know. Am I supposed to tell him? How much bad news can the kid handle in a day?! _My eyes fell to the floor. Kiba's eyes looked me over, noticing my sudden mood shift. "What?" He asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Well..." The words caught in my throat. _I don't think I can do it._

"Kankuro," He said, voice filling with worry, "What is it? Is he...?" He cringed at the thought of losing his team mate.

I took a few steps towards him, leaning against the chair he was in. "No, he's not dead. He's just..." I paused. "He's just... gone."

"Gone?" Kiba turned towards me, looking confused. "What do you mean he's gone!?"

"I... I don't know everything. Just that--well, the day before you..." I stopped, not wanting to picture Kiba in the hospital bed. He nodded, motioning me to go on. "Yeah. So, he had a mission. Just a little one, ya know? And so he left, and did the mission just fine. But... he just... never came back." Kiba's eyes grew soft.

"A-are you sure he wasn't hurt? Or... Or..." His voice quivered. _The poor kid._ I wanted to pull him towards me and hold him, to comfort him, but that would probably just upset him more.

"I'm sure. We're all sure. For a week or so afterward we thought the same thing... but then we got a letter."

"A letter?" He seemed to brighten up a little, now knowing that his friend was at least alive. "W-what did it say?" I paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to tell Kiba one of his best friends was gone for good. I couldn't think of anything.

"He said that there was nothing left for him here. He asked us not to look for him. And he said he's never coming back." I saw the hurt in his eyes grow. God knows what he was thinking; knowing Kiba he was probably blaming himself. _He doesn't deserve all this sadness. Why Shino?! Why would you abandon him? Abandon all of us? _Kiba slowly stood up, walking soundlessly towards the kitchen."Kiba?" I called, gazing after him with confusion. "Where are you going?" After a moment with no reply, I followed him. As I turned the corner he was pulling a bottle of Vodka out from under the sink. I wanted to grab the bottle and pour it out, but I couldn't do it. _How can I take away the one thing that could make him even a little happy tonight?_ I sighed.

"You want some?" He questioned monotonously, after taking a long sip straight from the bottle. I hesitantly took it from his hands and did the same. Although I hated Vodka, I couldn't deny that I needed a little pick-me-up as well. After my sip I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and handed the bottle back to him. He raised it to the ceiling, mumbling "Cheers", then continued devouring the alcohol. I gave him a fake smile, then turned back around the corner. _I don't want to see him like that. He's too much like his mother._

"I guess I should check on the cat..."

* * *

I just want to give Kiba a hug! :(

Thank you to my readers!

You all know I love you!!

Reviews??

I P R O M I S E I will have Chapter 17 soon!

I swear this time! :]

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	17. Exactly

Hurray, it's here! Chapter 17! :)

I think I kept my promise?

Depends how you define 'soon'.

I really like this chapter!

And I hope you all will toooo!

ENJOY! ~~

* * *

I wandered down the hall, feeling a slight buzz from the Vodka. "Where the hell did she run off to?" I mumbled to myself. _Temari will kill me if the damn cat shits in her room._ I glanced around, noticing that only Gaara's door was open._ I guess Temari did his laundry. I don't get it; The kid's the fucking Kazekage! He can lead the whole village, but can't figure out the washing machine?!_ I sighed, and took a step into the room. "Here kitty, kitty. Come on, Tora." I blindly reached out towards the wall, feeling for the light switch. Within a second the room was bright, exposing the orange creature dashing into Gaara's closet. _Damn it!_ I groaned, kicking a path through the piles of empty cans and trash on the floor. "I swear to god, if he couldn't kill me in one hit, I would kick his fucking ass. This is disgusting!" I somehow managed to reach the closet. "Tora?" I urged, "Come out, pleeeease!"_ I want to get the fuck out of here, hopefully before Kiba finds the other bottle of Vodka. _"Damn it, cat! Come here!" I could almost see it now; squished behind a shoebox in the back of the corner. Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself even farther into the closet. _Gotta do what I gotta do. _I could feel her. I slid my hand under her stomach and tried to get a grip on her. She complained, hissing, but I ignored her. As I pulled her out of the corner she gripped onto the shoebox, and ended up dragging it out with her, spilling all its contents onto the floor. _Great, another mess. _ I curled her in one arm and lightly flicked her nose. "Stay out of closets!" I grumbled, before letting her go, shooing her out the door. She was gone in a flash. I turned back to the spilled shoebox, hurrying to shove everything back inside. _Pictures. Letters. Sand._ Typical Gaara shit. Then something odd caught my eye. _What the fuck?_ I picked it up, taking a closer look. It was a glass pipe. And inside was... "Damn." My eyes widened. "I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?" I felt a small smile creep onto my face. _My little brother is a pothead. How fucking ironic. Dad thought I was the fucked up one, huh? How would he react if he knew his legacy was being lead on by a stoner? _I felt slightly guilty for being so happy about my brother's drug use. _But hell, it's nice to know for once that I'm better than him. In some way, at least._ I couldn't help but slip the pipe into my pocket. Kiba will probably enjoy this new development as much as I am. After throwing the rest of the shit into the shoebox I found my way back through the trash pile and shut the door behind me."Hey, Kiba?" I called as I was jogging down the hallway, "Dude, guess what I found in Gaara's room?"

"Hmm?" He was laying on the couch, head on a throw pillow and the near-empty bottle of Vodka in his hand. "Whatja find?" I grinned, grabbing the pipe from my pocket and setting it down onto the table. Kiba's eyes gleamed. "Noooway, man!" He shouted, "Gaara's a stoner?!" He broke out into drunken laughter. "Dammit, man! That's fuckin fantastic!" I smirked.

"I thought so too."

Kiba paused, taking the last chug of the bottle. "So, hey, Kanky?" He slurred, dropping the bottle, and turning to face me. "You ever done that shit? You kindaseemlike the type."

I blinked, trying to figure out of that was an insult or a compliment. "Naw, man. Never really appealed to me. Liquor is so much easier to buy."

He laughed, stretching. "Yeeeah, me neither. I mean, not like it would be hard, or shit, cuz... you know, mama got all that." His dark eyes grew a little darker. "Butja' know? I've always kinda wanted to..." His eyes slowly wandered back towards the pipe on the table.

I gave him a confused look. "You mean... now?" He shot me a crooked grin. I frowned. The idea of Kiba smoking pot was really a turn-off. _Which I suppose is a good thing?_ _Damn it, Kankuro. Focus._ "Dude, your already drunk." I pointed out, "Do you really need to--" He cut me off.

"Fuck it, Kankuro! I mean, shit! I got a chick pregnant. And one of my best god damn friends is gone. Forever. I-I, I mean, why, why not now?" He sat up, and reached again for the empty bottle. He attempted to take a drink, before noticing again that it was empty. "You got any more of this shit?"

I sighed._ I shouldn't be fueling his god damn addictions. _"Kiba. Dude. Okay, fine, I know your bummed. And trust me, I want to help you."_ So fucking much._ "But I don't know about this shit, man. You just got out of a coma..."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be a buzz kill, dude."

I frowned again, thinking._ I don't him to drink anymore. But I don't want him to smoke either. But if I don't really make a decision soon, I know he's gonna do both..._ "Fine." I mumbled, knowing I was probably making a mistake. "Go ahead and smoke it." He smiled, winking at me. _He's so fucking cute._ I took a deep breath, attempting to control myself.

"You're the bestest." He quickly grabbed the pipe, examining it. "Doesn't look to difficult, does it?" He laughed. "Throw me a lighter. I know you got one, you little pyro."

I rolled my eyes again, and tossed him the lighter from my pocket. _Maybe I do have a problem._ I felt a chill run up my spine as he lit the lighter. This probably isn't going to end well.

"Here goes nothing..." He mumbled.

**--A little later--**

_I don't know how he fucking got me to do this._ He was laying on the couch again, stoned and with the second bottle of Vodka, staring at the ceiling. I was staring at him from the chair, not quite as high but still out there pretty far. "Damn." I mumbled. _I knew this was fucking stupid. However hard I try I can't take my eyes off of him._

"Kan...ky?" He slurred, "Dude, come here."

"What?" I questioned, trying to turn my attention to his words and off of his face.

"Come. Here." He repeated, emphasizing his words. _His lips look beautiful when he speaks. _"Pleeease?"

I couldn't ignore the pleading tone in his voice. I stood up with shaky legs, finding it hard to walk the few steps to the couch while the room was spinning. I collapsed onto the couch next to him. "What?"

"Laaay down, man." He said quietly. "Just... do it."

I sighed, and slowly turned into a laying position. The couch was small, so we were really close together. For once I didn't move away. "A-alright. Whatju want?"

He smiled, still staring at the ceiling. "I'm so fucked. Aren't I?" I sat quiet for a moment, not wanting to agree, but not having the energy to lie to him. He laughed, turning his face towards me. "Yeah. I am." I gazed into his red eyes, feeling calmer than ever but more nervous than I ever thought I could be; at the exact same time. I couldn't find my words. "I'm so fucking stupid. I have her now. Uh, kinda. Well... you know." He blinked. Time seemed to be slowed down. "Yeah. You know." I inched slightly closer to him. I felt my skin burning, only in the places where it was touching his. My hands. My leg. His breath echoed off of my neck. I took a deep breath, attempting to push away my desire as I usually do, but it didn't go away this time. I felt myself slowly reach the point of lust. _I don't want this. I hate this. But... I want him._ I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Kiba..."

"Yeah?"

His voice seemed perfect. I just let it ring in my ears for a moment before speaking again. "I love you." I whispered, my eyes still closed. My heart was pounding. I could hear it. _No wait. That's not my heart... that's his._ I sat in silence for what seemed like forever, listening to his heartbeat. Finally he answered.

"Why?"

I opened my eyes. "Why not?"

"Because." He mumbled, "I'm not... I-I'm... Me."

I smiled. "That's exactly why I love you." His dark eyes drew me in, losing all sense of the world around me. It was just me. And him. And I could hear his heartbeat again. My body seemed to move in time with it. _Thump._ My hand reached towards his face. _Thump._ His hand grabbed my other hand, which was by his side. _Thump._ I moved closer. And before I could hear the next _thump_, I felt the perfect touch of his lips against mine. I felt it all; the warmth, the smoothness, the moisture, the hot breath; and I couldn't help myself. I wanted more. I pressed closer, pushing my tongue into his slightly open mouth. He didn't react for a split second... and then he kissed me back. I was glorious. I was beautiful. I was fucking perfect. And so was he. Time was lost, and again I felt like it was lasting forever. Later I realized it was more than an hour. After my lips felt numb I let his hand slip out of my grasp. I kissed him gently on the forehead. "Kiba..." I whispered, running my hands slowly through his hair. "I love you." He slid down a little smiling, and laid his head on my chest. I couldn't help but wonder if he had done it on purpose, or if he was just to fucked up to care. As sheer exhaustion threatened to take control over my body, I closed my eyes and smiled, too.

**--Around 4 AM--**

I was shaking. I don't know how. _Where am I?_ I weakly opened my eyes, catching a blurry sight of my sister. She was shaking me. _What the fuck? God my head hurts._ I barely heard her whispering something, and she didn't sound happy. I tried to move, but felt something on my chest. Glancing down I swear I felt my heart stop. _Fuck. _Temari caught me curled on the couch with Kiba.

"Damn it, Kankuro!" She whispered angrily, obviously trying not to wake Kiba. "You've got a lot of fucking explaining to do!" I glanced quickly at the clock across the room._ She had the night shift tonight. God, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I let myself do that with him! How the hell is he going to still think of me as his best friend now that he knows how I feel! _ "Kankuro!"

"W-what?" I mumbled, still half asleep, and beginning to feel my hangover growing.

"What?! You're asking me WHAT?! Get up!"

I looked back to Kiba_. He looks so perfect._ I instantly knew I would never have this opportunity again. I leaned down and kissed him lightly, very lightly, once more on the lips. I could feel Temari's disapproving eyes on my back. "I love you." I whispered into his ear, too quietly for Temari to hear, and squeezed his hand. I gently lifted his head from my chest and laid it onto the pillow. He moaned slightly in his sleep, which made me dread leaving him even more. I felt like crying. I slowly got off of the couch, trying my hardest not to disturb him._  
_

Temari grabbed my hand. Hard. "Come to my room... NOW." I followed her with a sigh. _I'm fucked. _She was silent, all the way to her room. I followed her in, and sat stiffly onto her bed. I braced myself. She closed the door, then came and sat next to me. "God damn it, Kankuro. I don't even know where to fucking start." I leaned slightly against the wall.

"How about the guy I kissed on the couch. I'm sure you're dying to hear that story."

She sighed. "Fuck, Kanky. Don't give me that." She turned to face me. "I'm your older sister, okay? I love you. I just... I mean... If you would have told me you were gay, I would have--" I cut her off, growing frustrated.

"I'm. Not. Gay. Okay? Just making that clear."

She rolled her eyes. "Bi. Whatever."

"I'm not bi either, alright?! I'm straight. I just... he's special. Got that? I've never felt like this about another guy... or girl, actually. It's just..." I lowered my voice, "I love him."

"You love him." She repeated. "So... you... got him stoned to take advantage of him?"

"NO!" I shouted, "Damn it! The fucking pipe was Gaara's anyway. And he got drunk on his own."

She frowned at the mention of Gaara, but she stayed on topic. "And you didn't stop him?"

My eyes lowered to the floor._ I guess that would have been smart._ "I'm not a saint."

She put her head in her hands, and rubbed her eyes. "Fuck. Kankuro? I'm so pissed right now. Now about you getting wasted. Not about you being... um, semi-non-heterosexual." I couldn't help but smile a little at her choice of words. "But it's the guy you're with. I mean, really? Kiba? You know all the shit he's got going on. He really doesn't fucking need this on top of everything."

I nervously tapped my fingers against the wall. "I know." I mumbled. And I did. _But I can't stop how I feel._

Temari groaned, and fell back onto her bed. "Kanky? Just go to bed. ALONE. In your room. Got it? I'm fucking tired. I'll talk to you in the morning." I sighed.

"Fine." I pulled myself up, and walked towards the door.

"And if I catch you on that couch with him tonight again I'll have your head."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I turned the door handle.

"And one more thing, bro?"

I paused a moment. "Yeah?"

"...I love you. No matter what." I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Before shutting the door I glanced back at her, smiling slightly.

"I love you too sis."

* * *

* * *

Awww, Kiba depresses me.

But I still love him.

Reviews?! :D

THANKS READERS, I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

Oh, and Happy Valentines Day! ^-^

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	18. A Little More Complicated

Chapter 18! OMFG.

I can't believe it's this far along! o_o

Sorry it took me a while to write this one.

I got stuck. :(

But now I'm un-stuck, so here it is!

ENJOY! ~

* * *

**[KIBA'S POV!]**

My eyes fluttered open, exposing a blurry view of a ceiling fan. Some smell woke me up. _Is that... bacon?_ I sat up, feeling a sudden rush of pain to my head. _Shit._ Once again I had no fucking idea where I was, or what had happened the night before. _I really need to stop getting wasted every night._ I glanced around, rubbing my eyes, and realized I was in Kankuro's living room. I yawned, slightly relieved. _If I was here all night I guess I couldn't have done something too terrible._ I stretched my arms, slowly forcing myself out of bed. After hearing my stomach growl I decided to follow the smell of the bacon. It led me right into the kitchen, where Temari was leaning over the stove.

"Uh... Hey."

I turned around, noticing Kanky at the breakfast table. "'Sup?"

He pointed towards the stove. "Breakfast."

"Ah." I slowly grabbed a chair, falling into place beside him. He shot me a sideways look, obviously wondering about something. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head, slightly smiling. "Nothing... So... Hey, how'd you sleep?" I blinked. _He's clearly trying to hint at something. But what? Hell, what did I do now? _

"Um..." I mumbled, "Good... I guess? I don't know. I don't remember much."

Kankuro's face went blank. "Really?"

I nodded slowly. "After...eh..." I paused, glancing back to Temari. _How much does she know? I'm not sure if I should mention the whole Gaara thing or not. _Kanky nodded, understanding my pause.

"She knows everything. So just...yeah." He motioned for me to go on.

"So, after you came back from Gaara's room, and I convinced you to smoke..."I felt a tiny bit guilty about that._ Kiba, you're an idiot. _"Well, after the second bottle of Vodka I was gone." I heard Temari exhale loudly behind me, as if she'd been holding her breath. Kankuro smiled, but I could tell it was fake._ I am kind of the expert in the fake smile department._

"Good. I-I mean... m'kay." He mumbled, turning his gaze away from mine. _Something is weird. Fuck, it seems like people are always keeping shit from me! _

"_Should_ I remember something?" I pushed, drumming my fingers along the edge of the table. _Nervous habit. _Kankuro shrugged, forcing a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know." I sighed. A moment later Temari dropped a large plate of bacon on the table between Kanky and me. I picked up a piece, sniffing it quickly, then shoved it into my mouth, followed by two more. Kankuro kept his eyes on the table. _What's he so fucking depressed about?!_

"Eat up, Kiba. You gotta be ready for school today." Temari chirped, scattering my thoughts. I nearly choked on my fourth piece of bacon. _School?! Aw, FUCK!_

"You're making me go to _school_? So soon!?" I argued, tossing my half-eaten piece of bacon back onto the place. _Suddenly I've lost my appetite._ "That's bullshit Temari!"

She sighed angrily. "Damn it, kid! You've missed over a month already. You're never gonna graduate if you never go."

"But that was a completely different situation!" I shouted, pissed now._ Don't I get some kind of excuse for being in a god damn coma?!_

"I know, but still, you're too far behind. Get your shit, we're leaving in ten minutes." _Fucking bitch._ I know it's not really her fault, but she was the first person around to take my frustration out on.

"Fine. Come on, Kanky." I growled, pushing myself up from the table. He suddenly broke into laughter.

"Really? And you call yourself my best friend. Psh!" He continued chuckling, while at the same time scarfing down a piece of bacon. I stared at him in confusion. _What? _His eyes met back with mine, still clearly upset, but his smile seemed to cover it up. "You really don't remember? Fuck man, I graduated last year! I'm a jounin. Don't you remember? The party? You brought TenTen? She had on that blue dress that made me _really_ fucking jealous of you..." A grin spread wider across his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah." _Damn it. Now I've gotta face it alone. But how the hell could I forget that? _I sighed again, heading back towards the living room for the little amount of shit I had brought with me. I couldn't stop some anxiety from spreading through my body. _Maybe that coma fucked with my brain._

"Oh, by the way? Your sister's dropping Akamaru off at school." Temari added, slipping on her shoes and jacket. "I'm going out to warm up the car."

I smiled, despite my irritation._ Scratch that; not alone after all._

**--At school--**

I heard the last number of my lock click into place and pulled my locker open slowly. _I can't believe I forgot about Kurenai-sensei! Obviously she would have had the baby by now. Tsunade-sama must think I'm an idiot!_ I was forced to check in with the Hokage this morning to get my new classes, seeing as I missed the end of the last semester while I was in the hospital. _Now I'm even father behind in becoming a jounin,_ I thought bitterly to myself as I shuffled through the mess in my locker trying to find a notebook. _Even Naruto's gonna be one before me. Talk about embarrassing! But... I'm not sure if I even want to be one anymore. It used to be my dream to be an Anbu, but with this whole baby thing... I don't know. _My head pulsed, making me wish I had grabbed some Tylenol before I had left. _Damn it._

"Holy shit!" A voice appeared behind me, making my skin slightly crawl. _Speak of the devil_. "Is that really you, Kiba?" I turned, giving up my search. I slammed my locker shut with one hand, and as I spun around I was suddenly face to face with a familiar blue-eyed boy.

_Naruto._ "Yep. It's me."

He grinned, slapping me lightly on the back with one hand. "Nice to see you, man! How you doin'?" I shrugged, slightly annoyed that the first person I saw since I came back to school was him.

"I'm alright, I guess." Naruto nodded, eying me suspiciously._ He doesn't believe me?_

"You sure you should be back so soon?" He asked, verbalizing my thoughts. "I mean, it's only been like three days since you woke up."

I sighed. "Temari made me come. Fuck, dude. You really think I'd be here if I didn't have to?"

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess not. But like I said, nice to see you back. A lotta shit has gone down since last time I saw you."

My heartbeat sped up a little, suddenly wondering if he knew about the baby. _I don't think Hinata would have told him. But hell, she never was really able to lie to him, either. _"Y-yeah? Like what?"

"Well," he mumbled, turning his eyes up to the ceiling, "Actually man, a lot of it kinda revolves around you."

I felt my palms begin to sweat. "Really?"

"Yeah, man. Well, first off, you know Kankuro and Ino ended their little 'thing', right?" He turned his head to the side, giving me a cocky look. "I guess she wanted him to stop being your friend. Something about you being crazy? But yeah, he refused, so she dumped him."

I blinked, suddenly realizing that I hadn't even asked him about who he'd been seeing. "Wow." I couldn't ignore the feeling of pride in my chest that he hadn't abandoned me._ Maybe I'm not as useless as I think._

"Yeah. And after you--er...got hospitalized, TenTen's been really... different."

The feeling of pride quickly fell back to loathing. _Shit._ "Different... how?"

He paused, thinking. "You know how she used to giggle at everything? And call everyone 'hun'?" He asked, his blue eyes shimmering with sympathy. "Well since you... uh... you know." He gave me an uncomfortable look. "Since then, she's barely been talking to anyone. I think she blames herself."

_Blames herself?!_ My eyes widened. _Damn it, TenTen. It's my fault, not yours._ "B-but, no!" I mumbled, trying to stop my knees from shaking. "I-it's not."

"She thinks it is, since she dumped you the day before." My heart stung at the memory. _Okay, yes, I admit that fucked me up pretty badly. But that isn't why I did what I did. I just felt so alone... which I guess was kind of because I had lost her. _

"But it was my fault that she broke up with me!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't yell at me, man. Talk to her." He paused, clearly considering if he should say more. After a second he continued. "Although Neji might have a problem with that."

"Neji?" I questioned, feeling a spark of anger. _That guy always pisses me off._ "Because she's his teammate?"

Naruto laughed, leaning against the row of lockers behind him. "I think they're a little more than just teammates." _What?!_ I felt a jolt of jealousy run through me, and then immediately felt horrible about it. _I had my shot with her. I couldn't love her the way she deserved to be. So why should I be jealous? I have Hinata. Damn it Kiba, stop being so selfish!_

"He better treat her right." I growled, putting my hand up to my head._ All of this is only making my hangover worse. _"Or I swear to god I'll kick his ass."

"I thought you were over her?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed again. "Yeah. I thought so too."

"But... you're with Hinata now, aren't you? Or at least that's what I've been hearing." I froze. _Am I? Shit. I guess she did tell him something. But does that mean we're 'dating' now? I think our relationship is a little more complicated than that..._

"U-um. I guess so," I mumbled, gesturing for Akamaru to come closer. He got up from his place behind me and sat by my feet. I scratched his ears slowly. "I mean... I dunno." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but a second later a shrill ring rung through the air. I jumped, then realized it was the class bell. Bunshin class is over. _That means..._ I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my new schedule. My heart lurched as I saw what the next class was. _Free training. SHIT! Since Kurenai's gone that means I'll have the next two hours with Hinata, TenTen AND Neji. Three of my biggest problems right now. _"Ah fuck!" I growled, shoving the paper back into my pocket. I turned quickly back to Naruto. "I gotta go. See you around!" Before he could reply I dashed down the hallway, Akamaru at my heels. _Maybe if I get there first I can ask Gai-sensei if I can be excused for today...

* * *

_

_

* * *

_Alrighty! So... what do you think?

Reviews would be delicious. :)

I don't know if I liked it much.

Not enough action for me. :P

But trust me, the next chapter will be exciting!

YAY! THANK YOU READERS!

I LOVE YOU ALLLL! ~

- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	19. Lies

FINALLY! I FINISHED! :)

I apologize for taking so long.

I got stuck... eh.

But here it is! And it ROCKS!

So... yeah, man!

Enjoy!!~

* * *

"Kiba's pathetic."

I was in ear range of the training field, and hearing my name made me stop in my tracks. _ Is that Neji?_ I glanced down the path, seeing Neji and TenTen sitting in the grass. TenTen was working on her scrolls, but as Neji mentioned me she dropped her ink brush and sighed.

"Neji, please. Can we just train?" Her voice was weaker than I remembered. _Maybe it's just my imagination. Or maybe Naruto was right, she did change. _I felt my hands begin to sweat. _Why are they talking about me, anyway?_

"For his sake, he better not show up today." He was ignoring her, which made her sigh again. "I'll make that asshole pay for hurting my cousin. And for hurting you."

"Please, I-I don't think you need to." She mumbled, grabbing a handful of grass.

"Of course I do!" Neji shouted, making her flinch. "That fucker thinks he can get away with anything. Then he tried to take the cowards way out!" His rant was beginning to piss me off. I started to approach them again, but then TenTen spoke up.

"It wasn't the cowards way out. He just couldn't take it... I don't think you can criticize him for that." I paused, leaning back against a tree. _Why is she defending me? I'm the asshole who broke her heart...  
_

"I sure as hell can! He could have left Hinata here all alone, with his... um..." Neji paused, trying to rethink his sentence. TenTen gave him a suspicious look.

"...with his what?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. I felt my heartbeat speed up. _Wait. She doesn't know?_

"Um. With his... guilt. On her shoulders." He mumbled, obviously pulling that out of his ass. He sighed, placing his hand over hers. "What I'm trying to say is, he deserves to feel just as much pain as you have been feeling lately." TenTen guilty looked down, not saying anything. My stomach tightened itself into a knot. _Naruto _is_ right. I've hurt her so bad. _Deciding I had heard enough, I turned around. _What was I thinking, I can't train with them! I'm such an idiot. _I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone else on the path.

"Ah!" I heard a shout as I was knocked to the ground suddenly. Wincing, I looked up to see who I ran into. The sight of two perfect grey eyes flooded my vision. _Hinata._

"Oh, FUCK!" I shouted, jumping up. "I-I ran into you! Are you... okay?" My gaze lowered to her stomach, where her arm was protectively wrapped around herself. _SHIT. Did I hurt the baby?_ Worry ran up my spine.

"K-Kiba?" Her surprised face quickly turned into a smile. "Oh, Kiba! You're here!" My eyes were still locked on our baby. She glanced down, wondering what I was staring at. "Oh!" She moved her arm, grabbing my hand quickly. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I-It's just a reflex..."

I let out my breath. "Thank god." I automatically pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back, and that's when I noticed how big of a baby bump she was protecting. My eyed widened, and I pulled back. I gently placed my hand on her stomach. "I-It's so..."

"Big?" She added, making up for my lack of words. I nodded. "I know. 5 months next Saturday."

I turned my gaze back to her beautiful face. "You know... you're not going to be able to hide this much longer."

She nodded silently, understanding. I saw sadness flash through her eyes. She placed her hand over my own. "...Neji took me to my appointment yesterday." I felt a sudden jolt of jealously. _Why didn't she ask me to take her?_ As if she heard me, she added, "I-I was going to ask you, but your doctor... H-he said you needed to relax. I-I'm sorry."

I smiled, glad that she had thought of me. "It's alright... So how'd it go?"

She blushed, intertwining her fingers with mine. "He said she was perfect."

My heartbeat fluttered. "S-she?" _I'm going to have a daughter._

"W-well," Hinata stuttered, "Actually I don't know for sure. She was in the w-wrong position to check. But... I-I just feel like it's a girl..." My smile spread. I couldn't help but remember something Kanky had said last night. _Kiba JR. I guess we don't have to worry about that. _I released her fingers and moved my hand around her side. Pulling her towards me softly, I placed my lips against hers.

"I love you." Her eyes shone, and despite my confusion about her I couldn't help but be happy. As she was about to say it back, I kissed her again. It was the perfect moment, but every perfect moment has to end.

"Look who decided to show up."

I cringed at the sound of his voice. I slowly pulled my hand back from Hinata's side. Turning to face him, I still had her hand in mine. "Hey Neji." I didn't know what to say to him. _What do you say to someone who hates you? _TenTen was standing uncomfortable at his side, her hand also locked to his. _So it's true. _Without thinking, I tightened my grip on Hinata's hand.

"You son of a bitch." He hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You have some god damn nerve to show your face around here!"

"Look, man... I'm not trying to start a fight." I said, trying to make my voice stay calm. _Well, okay, maybe I was. But I don't want to do anything that might upset Hinata._

"Oh yeah?" He shot me a sneer. "Well I am." He moved like a bullet; he was way faster than I ever gave him credit for. Before I could dodge him he was right in front of me, his fists aimed for my face in full force. I took a step away from Hinata, knowing I'd still get hit, but just wanting to protect her. He wasn't very careful when he was angry and I wouldn't want to put her at risk. I second later his fist connected, tearing at my jaw. I stumbled back. As the anger bubbled up in my chest it became too much to bear. I launched myself at him, pushing him back with equal force. He slipped, and the second he did I punched him. Hard. He winced, regaining his balance. The girls' cries of protest we're lost in the background. I turned away for a split second to check on Hinata, but that was a big mistake. His foot slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to my knees, gasping. _Shit!_

"Kiba!" Hinata lunged towards me, but Neji blocked her, sticking his arm out in front of her.

"You never should have touched my cousin, you filthy mutt! You've disgraced our family! You've ruined her life!" His eyes burned into me. I was still getting no breath and was now starting to panic. "She's damned forever now to carry around you bastard of a child!" The veins in his forehead pulsed, his Byakugan fully formed. I heard a small gasp from the other side of the field.

"Wait... what?" TenTen's eyes widened, staring at the scene. She turned to Neji, her voice weak. "S-she's pregnant?" _Oh fuck._ Neji's anger suddenly vanished. His eyes softened, back to the standard Hyuuga grey. He sighed. He didn't want to hurt her. _And he shouldn't have to... It was my mistake._

"Y-yes." I mumbled, struggling to regain my breath. My hands were trembling. Her eyes grew confused, then suddenly flashed with anger.

"How far along is she?!" She shouted, obviously realizing something wasn't right.

"...about 5 months."

"B-but... 5 months ago..._ we _were dating, Kiba!" Her eyes shone over like glass. "You... cheated on me?!"

"No!" I shouted, my lungs aching. "TenTen, no. I-I swear. It was... the night before we got together."

Her eyes drooped in sadness. "You... said I was your first..."

I sighed, guilt ripping into the pit of my stomach. "I'm so sorry. W-we we're drunk. It was my fault, all my fault. I'm so stupid! P-please--" She cut me off, yelling again. _Damn it, I fucked up so bad. I should have told her._

"You lied to me!" Neji attempted to grab her hand, but she swatted it away. She took a few steps closer to me. "Our whole relationship! It was all a lie! My god, I gave myself to you!" She shrieked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"TenTen, please--" She cut me off again.

"No, fuck you, Kiba! I-I can't believe you! You just hurt everyone you come around." I felt a stabbing in my gut. _It's true._ "Well, you know what? I'm _glad_ I left you! You don't deserve me! You don't deserve anyone!" The stabbing grew stronger, strong enough to make my knees weak._ It's all true._ "Go ahead, Kiba, push us away. You deserve to be alone!" Her tears fell, soaking her angry red cheeks. The same ones I used to kiss, that I used to caress so gently. She turned, storming off in a sea of sobs. Neji looked blank, and followed a few seconds later. I absent-mindedly stroked my swollen lip, thinking. _I deserve to be alone..._

"S-she's not right." Hinata said near a whisper. "Don't believe her."

I sighed, wishing she was right. In a sudden flash of clarity I knew what I had to do. _TenTen's right._ "Hinata... I think we need to talk. A-about us."

She glanced up in worry. "What about us?"

"I..." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't think we should be together." I grabbed her dangling hand, stoking it with my thumb. "Not as a couple."

Her eyes widened. "W-why not?"

"I just don't think... you're doing this for the right reasons. I know you say you love me, but... I think you're just doing it for the baby."

"B-but... Are you leaving me?" She mumbled, her grey eyes looking hollow.

"No!" I cried. "God, Hinata. No. Not at all. I'm just saying we can't be 'together'. I'll still be here for you. For our daughter. For everything! But as your best friend... not your boyfriend." The words hurt so much more than I let it show. I might technically be the one doing the breaking up, but I know it was hurting me the most.

"...you don't love me?"

I laughed, feeling the shallow breaths echo throughout my injured chest. "Of course I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you! But... I want you to love me back."

"But I do!" She insisted, tugging my hand. "I do!"

"Look me in the eyes, Hinata." Her eyes quickly locked into place with mine. "Now, really think about this. Can you honestly say that your decision to be with me has nothing to do with the baby? If you can tell me that truthfully, while looking in my eyes, we can just forget this whole conversation ever happened."

Her gaze wavered, and she remained silent. A second later she looked away, blushing.

"I knew it." I said with a sad smile.

"Oh, Kiba!" She buried her face into my shoulder. "You're so amazing... so many other guys wouldn't bother to stay with me. I-I may not be in love with you... but I do love you."

"I love you too," I said, fighting tears. _So we're back to where we started. Plus a baby._

"But... Kiba. I-I have one thing to ask." Her teary eyes looked up at me. I nodded for her to continue. "Well, it's just that... I think you've been going a-a little too strong with... drinking... lately." Her cheeks flushed pink. "I mean, if it wasn't for alcohol we w-wouldn't be in this mess."

I paused, half of me agreeing with her. But the other half of me fought desperately against the truth. Guess which side won. "Just because my mother's a drunken addict whore doesn't mean I'm going to be one too." I didn't mean it to sound so nasty. Her eyes darted away.

"I-I know... but... I'd just feel better if you were..."

"If I were what? In counseling? In AA?"

"Well, actually... y-yes." Inside I had the urge to yell at her, to convince her I wasn't the tiniest bit like my mother. My love for her stopped me just before I opened my mouth. _What are you thinking?! Hasn't she been through enough? She doesn't need to be screamed at on top of everything. _I cringed_,_ knowing the only thing I could say next.

"...anything for you."

Her soft smile returned, finding it's home among her lips. "You'll do it?"

I grudgingly shook my head. "I suppose it would be good to get clean before the baby comes..." The thought of a night not spent drinking irritated me a little. _Maybe I really do have a problem._ I sighed, pulling away from her. "I mean, you are my best friend and all. I can make some sacrifices."

Her smile grew to a grin. "Oh, thank you!"

I nodded, pulling her into one last kiss. Her tongue danced delicately against my own, probably the last time I'd ever taste her sweetness. "That's it. I swear, okay? From now on, we're just two friends." She nodded in agreement, but her eyes held some doubt. "We can do this. As friends, as parents... we can do it." I finally let my tears fall after holding them back for so long. I hated losing her, but I had no other choice. _I know she won't really be gone, just not my 'girlfriend' anymore... But I'm not even sure if she was in the first place. Oh, Hinata... I really hope we can do this.  
_

_

* * *

_So, what did you think?

Love it? Hate it? So-so?

Reviews would be amazing.

Just so you all know, I've already started on the next chapter!

So no worries, it will DEFINITELY not take as long.

Thanks to all my readers, old and new!

I LOVE YOU ALL! :)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	20. The Letter

Told you it would be quick :)

A lot of people haven't even read 19 yet!

But once I'm on a roll you can't stop me.

So! Here we are, Chapter 20!!!

I'm so proud :D

This one starts up two months later.

Enjoy!!~

* * *

**--2 months later--**

"So, tell me about that night."

"Uh... Well, I was only 7 at the time... But my mom... she was pretty bad. She was really heavy on the meth back then."

"Your mother was a drug addict?"

"My mother _is_ a drug addict. Still. She's been on everything, basically. It's just... the meth was the worst."

"Can you tell me why?"

"It's mainly because... when she was high, she did worse than just 'beat' me. She starved me for days sometimes. She held me under water until I nearly drowned. One night she poured a pot of boiling water on me." I rolled up my sleeves, flashing her my off-color scars. "Second degree burns." I quickly rolled them back down.

She nodded, pursing her lips. "Go on."

"So... I felt like I had no choice. Either she'd kill me; probably in the most painful way possible, or I could take the easy way out and do it myself." I shifted in my chair, still not used to the idea of spilling my guts to a shrink. "So that night, I got a rope and a chair. I tossed the rope over the ceiling fan, and I put my head through the hole. But the thing was... it hurt so much more than I thought it would. The drop from the chair put so much pressure in my head. I struggled, gasping and gurgling for a while. The rope burnt my my neck. I still remember..." I gently brushed my fingertips over my throat, feeling the rough raised skin, and shivered. "I still remember the feeling as my skin was chafing away. But... before too long, she found me. M-my sister. She must have heard the thump as the chair fell. She walked into my room, saw me hanging there... and screamed. She grabbed me, lifting my body so I wasn't choking anymore. She pulled me down, crying, and shouting for my mom to call an ambulance. That's when I passed out... and I woke up in the hospital three days later."

"Wow, Kiba. That's quite a story. Especially for someone so young."

"I guess..." I drummed my fingers nervously along my leg. I hated the feeling that rose in my chest when I talked about my childhood.

"Think about it. You're not even eighteen yet and you've attempted suicide twice." I looked away, not saying anything._ Not too great of a history, eh?_ _Definitely not something I'm proud of. _She pushed her glasses up with her index finger. "Kiba, if you're ever uncomfortable with anything we're talking about, or if you just want to change the subject, it's okay to let me know." I sighed. _Thank god.  
_

"Um...can we change the topic, then? Please?"

She nodded. "So... tell me how your doing with your drinking."

_Fuck._ I sighed again, avoiding her eyes. "I dunno."

"Well," She folded her hands on her desk. "When was the last time you had a drink?"

"...2 days ago." She scribbled something down in her notebook. _I wonder how much shit about me she has written in there?_

"Can you tell me why you drank?"

I shrugged. "I don't know..." I leaned back in my chair, irritated at the squeaking of the leather. "I guess I was stressed."

"And why were you stressed?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you_ kidding_?"

**--Later--**

As I reached Hinata's apartment building right away I felt like something was off. Out in front was an unfamiliar black car, looking _way_ too expensive to be in this part of town._ Why would someone this rich be at a place like this? No offense to Hinata, but her place isn't exactly a lap of luxury. _Worry grew in my stomach._ Something is wrong. _I made my way to the door of the building, pulling out my key. I quickly scaled the stairs to the second floor. Out of breath, I started down her hallway, but paused as I noticed someone standing near her door. It was a young girl. It was odd, it was almost like she sensed me. She tensed up the moment I spotted her, then spun around, her beauty catching me by surprise. She was young, no older than 13, but _damn_! _She's gorgeous._ But then one small detail caught my eye. I gasped. _Her eyes!_ My jaw dropped, realizing who this must be. "...Hanabi?" _Hinata's sister? Is it really her? I mean... look at her! She has to be. But... why is she here? _I searched her deep grey eyes, expecting them to hold the same glow that Hinata's did. Instead I found them cold, like a stone. _They look more like Neji's than Hinata's._ I shuttered.

"You must be Kiba Inuzuka." Her voice was strong, commanding, and every bit as cold as her eyes. _Is she really Hinata's sister? They don't seem anything alike. Besides the striking beauty, of course. _

"Y-yes, I... came to see Hinata." It was odd, I've never been intimidated by someone so young before.

She narrowed her eyes. "She's busy."

"It will only take a minute--" I tried to explain to her that I was only here to see how her appointment went, but I was cut off by a scream. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck. _I've heard that scream before. _"Hinata!" I reached out for the door handle, but Hanabi put her arm out, blocking me.

"I said, she's busy." In one quick motion I pushed her aside. _She may look tough, but she's still only 13._ Swinging the door open, I found Hinata pressed against the wall with her father's hand around her neck. He slapped her hard across the face, his veins pulsing. Tears flooded Hinata's eyes as she saw me in the doorway. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgle. _Hiashi Hyuuga..._ he looked even scarier than Neji on his worst day. He raised his hand to strike her again, but before he could I lunged to grab it, bending his fingers back. He cried out, and on impulse released his grip on his daughter. She coughed, collapsing to the floor. I elbowed him, knocking him to the ground. Shouting, he reached up to grab my leg. I stepped on his fingers with my other foot, causing him to let me go. Stepping back, I kicked him in the chest.

"Father!" Hanabi rushed in, falling near her father's side. She shot a bone-chilling look up to me. "You son of a--" Hiashi cut her off with a startling laugh. He turned his powerful gaze to Hinata, who had stood up and was now trembling behind me.

"I don't care if you sick your dogs on me, daughter." He bellowed, mocking me. "It's not going to change anything." He stood quickly, pulling Hanabi up roughly by the arm. "You know your place now, Hinata. Don't expect anything else from me, you fucking disgrace. I've done enough for you, and how do you repay me?" His eyes shined, as he turned his glare onto me. "You lower yourself to filth like him." He spun, exiting the small apartment. Hanabi followed, slamming the door as she left. The second they were gone Hinata broke down in tears. I turned, gently stroking her cheek.

"What happened?" She explained in a rough voice how he had found out about her pregnancy. She said he had taken away her last claim as a Hyuuga. Which meant no money, no more special treatment, and no longer was she the heiress of the clan.

"I have nothing! I-I thought it was bad before, b-but god, Kiba! I could barely afford this shitty place with the little money he _did_ give me!" She sobbed, voice cracking. "I-I mean, he never believed in me. But after Hanabi passed me in ability, t-that was it. H-he threw me out, I wasn't worth anything to him a-anymore. But at least I still got something... some money... b-because I was still technically the heiress. But not anymore! H-he disowned me!" Her explanation finally helped me put somethings of her life into perspective._ So that's why she lives in a tiny ass apartment instead of the family mansion._

"I'm so sorry... It's all my fault..." I mumbled, taking it all in. I glanced at her throat, feeling a dreadful sense of deja vu when seeing the puffy red hand print. "I... I'm gonna get you something to help with that. I know it has to hurt." I stood up, headed to the bathroom for a wet washcloth._ I guess my experiences with mom have actually helped me with something. Who knows first aid better than me, after having to fix myself up so many times? _I came back, placing the cold cloth carefully over her throat. It looked a little better after she used a small healing jutsu.

"T-thank you, Kiba." She mumbled, eyes deep with worry.

I sighed, and put my arm around her. "No problem. Now come on, don't worry. I-I'll pick up some extra missions, earn a few extra bucks. We can do this, Hinata." She nodded, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"But even if you pick up some extra missions, it won't make up for the ones I can't do." She whispered, placing her hand over her ever expanding belly. "If only they'd let me work still... or go to school..."

"You know you need to relax." I placed my hand over her own. "It will be fine, alright? I'll do what I can, and then I'll take a loan from Kanky or something. Everything will work out just fine." She smiled shyly, cheeks flushing a light pink.

"I-I believe you."

**--That night--**

I threw my coat on the chair, exhaling. _What a day_. "Hey," I shouted out to Kankuro, assuming he was in the kitchen. "You won't believe the day I've had, man." I heard a loud bark, and smiled. Akamaru ran down the hall, stopping at my side. I scratched his ears as his tongue dangled daintily out of his mouth.

"Well..." Kankuro called back, his voice sounding more solemn than usual, "It's not over yet."

"What?" I walked into the kitchen to find out what was going on. Akamaru followed at my heels. I saw Kankuro sitting at the kitchen table, my sister at his side. Her eyes were wide and frightened, and she had a letter clutched in her hands. I raised an eyebrow. "W-whats going on?" She silently put out her hand, offering me the letter. I took it in curiosity. Sliding out the sheet of paper, I felt my heart freeze as I read the first line. _Oh my fucking god._ "I... don't believe it..." I raised my eyes from the paper, locking them with my sisters. "...a letter from dad?"

She nodded slowly. "Read it," she urged, her eyes blank. With a trembling sigh I brought my eyes back down to the paper.

_To my Daughter, Hana:_

_I know I've wronged you and our family. I know I can never make up for what I've done in the past. And for all I know, you probably don't even remember me at all. But the fact still remains that you are my daughter. I have heard many things in the past years through some old friends. About you, your mother, your brother... some which aren't too pleasant. But one that I've heard recently... well, I just had to write you. I had to make sure. So, tell me, am I going to be a grandfather?_

I paused, turning my eyes to my sister. "If he fucking knew what has been going on then why the hell didn't he do something about it?!"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Kiba. Just, finish reading it, okay?" I closed my eyes for a moment before going back to reading._ Fuck._

_If this is true, I feel I must come meet my grandchild. I know you probably have some objections to this, but honestly I don't think you can keep me away. I am coming back to Konoha. I would appreciate it if you told your mother about this so she won't be taken by surprise. I know I probably won't get a warm welcome, but this is the least I can do. I do love you, my daughter, and I am looking forward to seeing the lovely woman you've become.  
_

_Your father,_

_Souku Inuzuka_

"Are you fucking serious?!" I shouted, eyes blazing. "He's too good to be my god damn father, but he'll step in to be 'grandpa'? FUCK THAT!" I crumpled up the letter, throwing it with a fury down onto the kitchen table.

"Little brother, please. I-It might not be all bad." Hana stood, trying to put her hand on my shoulder. "Remember how you always said you wished you knew your father?" I jerked away. _What?!_

"My god, Hana, really!? You're buying into this guys shit? I may have wanted to know him when I was a child, but I'm not a child anymore, damn it! I know the truth. He _abandoned_ us, remember?!"

She sighed, leaning on the wall. "I know, but--"

"'But'?! There is no fucking 'but' about it! He is the reason our lives _suck_. If he had never left, mom would have stayed a decent fucking person! I would be a decent fucking person! There is no apologizing! No changing the things he's done!" My body ached with hatred for him. It felt like my chest had been stuffed full with gun powder, and every little spark brought me closer to exploding. _Well, fuck it, just hand me a lighter. _In a fit, I pushed everything on the nearest counter to the floor. Screaming, I stormed out of the house. Akamaru managed to slip out along side me. Kankuro tried to follow, but I slammed the door in his face._ Just kill me, god. Just fucking kill me. Damn it, I need a drink._

_

* * *

_

* * *

So much drama! D:

What is Kiba gonna do?!?

Reviews, please?

Tell me if you liked it or not!

Thanks to all my readers, old and new!

I LOVE YOU ALL!! :)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx

PS: Go to my profile! TAKE THE POLL!!!


	21. New Troubles

Alrighty, here we go!

Chapter 21! It's the longest one yet :)

Thanks to my sister who's been pressuring me to finish it.

Well, I hope you all enjoy it!

(Although I'm not sure why it's Winter in my story, although it's Summer in real life. Oh well.)

Have fun!!~

* * *

**[HINATA'S POV!]**

I knocked three quick times, then leaned back, bouncing on my toes. A moment passed, before a deep "Come In!" sounded through the wood of the door. With a smile, I turned the knob and pushed my way into the house. "Kurenai Sensei?" I called, catching a glimpse of her on the sofa, a bundle cradled in her arms. She glanced up, her eyes shimmering.

"Hinata! I've been wondering when you'd show up!" She smiled, and shifted the bundle to her other arm. With her free hand she patted the cushion next to her on couch. "Come sit down." I nodded, falling in beside her. A small, high pitched whine rose from the blanket in her arms. "Ssssh," she said gently, rubbing her thumb gently over the baby's cheek. "It's alright, dear. It's just Hinata." I couldn't help but smile. _I always thought it would be weird seeing Kurenai as a mother, but it actually suits her really well._ My hand subconsciously fell to my own bulging stomach. _Will I be able to adjust that quickly to having a child?_ "You want to hold him?" I felt a knot rise in my stomach.

"U-um... Well, I don't know... I probably won't be able to do it right..."

"Oh, come on!" She said, placing him carefully in my arms, "You'll need the practice!" My heartbeat sped up. _Here we go. _I gazed down into his face, and was immediately struck by the resemble to his father. Although he had his mothers eyes, the rest of his face looked exactly like Asuma, tan skin and all. Not to mention he carried on his name. _I've never seen such a resemblance before!_ For the first time I let myself begin to wonder what my baby might look like. _I'm betting it will have my eyes... but will it be pale like me, too? Or tan like Kiba? Oh, shit... Kiba._ I suddenly remembered the events of the night before, which was why I came to see Kurenai in the first place. I turned to Kurenai. She was smiling still. "See? You're doing great!" Nodding, I carefully placed him back in her arms.

"S-sensei, um, the reason I called you..." I mumbled, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I'm worried about Kiba." The look on her face immediately changed.

"What now?"

"Well... h-he showed up drunk at my house last night." I stuttered, tapping my fingers nervously.

"I thought he was going sober?" She asked, eyes soft. "Poor kid..."

"I was so worried!" I exclaimed. Kurenai put her hand over mine in sympathy. "I-I let him and Akamaru in, but he passed out on my couch almost right after he got there. But before that, h-he was mumbling something about... his d-dad..."

Kurenai's eyes grew wide. "His father?" I nodded.

"So I called Kankuro, because I figured since Kiba has been staying with him he'd probably know what was g-going on." Kurenai nodded, and shifted the baby a litter higher in her arms. "He said Hana, his sister, got a letter from their dad, and apparently... he's coming back to Konoha."

Kurenai gasped. "Souku Inuzuka? It's been almost eighteen years since he..." She shook her head in disbelief. "Why now?"

I sighed, and wrapped my hand around myself and the baby. "He says he wants to see his grandchild."

"Wait," Kurenai mumbled, while placing the sleeping baby Asuma in his cradle near the couch. "How does he know your pregnant?"

"H-he says an old friend told him..."

Kurenai sighed. "God damn it. It's Inoichi."

"I-Ino's dad?" I asked in confusion. She nodded.

"Before Souku left, he and Inoichi were the closest of friends. I suppose they're still in touch, then. I don't know _why_ he'd stay friends with someone like that. But... oh... I think I understand now..." Her strong red eyes stared off at a wall, thinking hard.

"Understand what?"

She sighed again, then readjusted herself in the seat. "Well, the other day I was visiting Tsunade. I was getting all the birth papers and everything returned to her, but as I left I ran into something completely unexpected. In the hallway, I bumped right into Tsume Inuzuka."

"K-kiba's mom?" I asked, shocked. _From what Kiba says, she almost never leaves her bed!_ "I thought she quit as a shinobi!"

Kurenai shook her head. "No, she never quit. She just stopped showing up. Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are! The even stranger thing was that she recognized me. 'Kurenai!' she shouted, 'Long time no see!'. She was acting like she had just been on vacation or something, not drug ridden for years in her bedroom. But trying to be nice, I answered her. 'Tsume? What a surprise! What brings you here?'. 'Business!' she said. I guess she was taking up a mission. First one in _6 years_, Tsunade told me. 'Good for you!' I answered, smiling, still in shock of course. Then I couldn't believe what she said next. She--" Kurenai stopped, her voice suddenly cracking. Her eyes watered up for a moment, before she gracefully wiped them on her sleeve. _She's even beautiful when she's crying. _

"It's alright, sensei." I said, placing my hand over hers. "W-what did she say?"

She smiled, thanking me for listening. "She... she said 'So how's Asuma?'. I couldn't believe it. She had no idea what happened."

I gasped. _How can someone be that out of touch?_ "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I soothed, holding her hand. "W-what did you say to her?"

"The only thing I could say. 'Asuma's dead'. She apologized, but then said she had to talk to Tsunade and that she'd see me later. I-I think she was high on something, she just didn't seem quite right to me. But afterwords I just kept thinking to myself, why is she here? I haven't seen her in so long! Why would she suddenly come out of her slump? At first I figured it had something to do with Kiba, but once I heard about the letter... that has to be it. It makes perfect sense. She never stopped loving Souku, even after he left. She just started blaming Kiba for what happened. She must be getting herself together in an attempt to impress her husband. Before you ask, yes, they never legally got divorced. I'm guessing she must think this is her last chance to win him back."

"...do you think there is any chance of that happening?" I asked, despite the fact that I already knew the answer. She shook her head sadly.

"No. Not Souku. He's just... bad company. They both are. I feel so bad for their children. Although, I don't think Hana got it too rough. She was older when her father left, which was probably worse for her, but as she grew up Kiba absorbed most of the abuse from her mother. She was basically left alone. But I'm sure she has a lot of guilt for not reporting it, and for letting it go as far as it did. Life with only one parent can be hard." She glanced sadly at Asuma. _As Kiba and I both know. But with Kurenai watching out for this kid, I have no doubt he'll be alright._

"Did you know about the abuse?" I asked. It was an itching question, and although I wasn't sure how she'd take it, I couldn't help but ask.

"God, no." She replied, putting her hand to her head. "I wish I had. I don't see how I never noticed! I feel so stupid, so blind. I could have helped..."

"Don't blame yourself." I nearly whispered, "I never noticed either. He was _so_ secretive about it." I sighed, and looked up to the ceiling. _Why didn't you ask us to help you, Kiba? We could have stopped it. You didn't deserve that, any of it! And you definitely don't deserve this..._

**--Later, at Kankuro's house [KANKURO'S POV!]--**

"Temari?" I shut the front door, relieved to be out of the cold. "Are you home?" Something about the place was eerily quiet. "Temari?" I called again. I still got no answer, but noticed that her coat was on the rack. _She have to be around here somewhere._ "Hey, are you here?"

"ARF!" I turned, noticing the large dog with a grimace. Akamaru ran towards me. I moved to the left, nearly avoiding being trampled. He circled my feet, then quickly laid down, whimpering.

"Akamaru?" _Does that mean Kiba's home now? Good. I was freaking the fuck out last night when he stormed out, and the call from Hinata didn't nessicarily make anything better. I can't believe he got drunk again! _"Yo, Kiba?" I called, hearing my voice echo through out the house. Akamaru whimpered again, placing his muzzle on my shoe. "What's wrong, mutt?" He flattened his ears. _Somethings not right here._ "Where's Kiba?" Akamaru jumped up, barking. He galloped down the hallway as I tried my best to keep up with him. As I passed Temari's room she opened the door, complaining that I'd woken her up.

"What's the rush about?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I think something's wrong with Kiba." Widening her eyes slightly, she followed me as I chased down Akamaru. He slowed his pace near the bathroom, pawing anxiously at the door. "Kiba?" I called, nervousness eating away at my gut. "You in there?" Akamaru barked loudly. No reply. I tried the handle, but it was locked. My heartbeat raced. "Kiba!" I shouted, fearing the worst. After more silence, I leaned back, preparing to strike the door with my shoulder.

"Kankuro! Wait!--" Before she could stop me, I rammed into the bathroom door. It flew open, parts of the wooden frame shattering from the force. Gazing in, it felt like my heart leapt right into my throat. _No!_ He was unconscious on the floor, a puddle of blood oozing around him. A bunch of small blue pills speckled the puddle, and an empty prescription bottle was clutched in his hand. Quickly examining the room, I judged by the smear of blood on the bathroom sink and the large gash in his forehead that he had passed out and smashed his head on the sink.

"SHIT!" I fell onto my knees beside him, blood soaking into the cloth of my pants. I shook him, eyes burning with tears. "Damn it, Kiba, NO! Don't fucking do this to me again!" After no response, I slapped him on the cheek. "Wake up, damn you!" My voice broke as the tears in my eyes flooded and fell down my cheeks. Akamaru whimpered behind me, crouching in fear near Temari.

"Oh, god..." She whispered in horror. I turned, glancing helplessly at my sister.

"Call an ambulance!" I shouted, blood and tears smearing my face. She nodded, but said nothing. Akamaru was left alone in the hallway, as I swear I could feel him crying out for me to help his master. I turned back to Kiba, pleading for him to open his eyes. I quickly ran some water into my palm, and dripped it onto his face. The wound on his forehead continued to bleed, making me wonder how long he had been lying here like this. "Come on, please. PLEASE! Just open your eyes, man. Just open your eyes!" A few seconds later I saw his eyelids twitch, then watched in pure joy as his eyes flooded open. _Oh, thank god!_ His cloudy eyes shot around the room, looking confused.

"What...?"

I smiled, despite everything. _I'm so happy he's alive!_ I threw my arms around him, holding him tightly. "You fucking bastard." I whispered into his ear, "You scared me to death." He groaned, and leaned up in my arms. His hands were shaking as he carefully felt his wound. His eyes narrowed as he realized what happened. He sighed.

"Shit."

The orange prescription bottle fell from his hands. I picked it up carefully, eyes widening as I read the label. "Valium?" I nearly shouted. "This is prescribed to your _mom_, Kiba. You've been stealing her fucking drugs?!" _I don't believe him! He's supposed to stop drinking for Hinata and the baby, but not only does he not do that, but n_o_w he's off getting high? _

"I... stopped home yesterday." He mumbled, his speech slow and slurred. "Hana. She said m-mom was gone somewhere. So, I came by for clothes... and whatever... and so I got a headache. I went for the fucking Tylenol, but... I saw this, and figured, _what the fuck_?. I'm s-screwed anyway, so why not kill the pain." He looked up at me with shame glowing in his bloodshot eyes. "I took one. And the bottle. I-I guess I've just been popping a few ever since. I just took one too many this time..." A small, sad smile spread across his lips.

"You've been popping prescription pills behind my back!?" I growled, narrowing my eyes. "You're going to end up fucking killing yourself!"

"That wasn't what I was aiming for. I just took one too many this time..." Before I could stop myself, I slapped him. _Hard._

"Don't you fucking see what you're doing?! You've got that girl and that baby depending on you, stop being so god damn reckless! Your acting just like your fucking mother."

Kiba's eyes fell to the floor. "Please," He muttered, "Don't bring me to the hospital. I'm okay, I swear! It's just... s-she'll never forgive me for this! I was supposed to get clean..." I sighed. _Damn it._

"I'm sorry. I-I told Temari to call an ambulance... I thought you were... I-I mean, when I saw you on that floor, I--" I stopped, a lump rising in my throat. Kibas face fell, but he remained silent. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled, rubbing my hands together anxiously. He shook his head. I noticed that the gash in his forehead had finally stopped bleeding. I spotted Temari back in the hallway, and her eyes said she needed to talk to me. I stood up, wiping my bloody hands on my shirt. Akamaru walked over to his owner, crawling right into his lap. Kiba smiled. _I love his smile._ I somehow managed to turn my attention back to Temari. "Yeah?"

"Kankuro," she hissed quietly, her dark green eyes sparking with anger, "I can't put up with him anymore!"

"...what?"

She lowered her voice, pulling me closer to her. "I don't give a fuck right now about your _feelings_ for him, okay? Can't you see he's unstable? I can't have someone like that living in my house!"

"You want to kick him out!? Isn't that a little harsh? Where the fuck will he go?"

"He can go home!" She growled, gripping my upper arm.

I narrowed my eyes. "You know he can't do that."

"I don't care, Kankuro. I want him out of here. I took him in, gave him my little brothers room, and how the fuck does he repay me? By getting high and nearly killing himself in my bathroom!" I shook myself out of her grip. _It's just like Temari to make the situation all about her. _I wanted to snap at her, but I knew my sister to well. Yelling would not get me anywhere.

"Please, Temari. It's almost Christmas! It's fucking winter, you can't expect him to sleep out there in the cold!" She paused, giving me a look. _She's thinking about it._ "Please, listen. Just until the 27th, okay? That's Hinata's birthday. She'll get a little extra birthday cash, and then maybe with his savings they can start trying to live together. Although I'm not sure they can support two people on their salary."

"Well they better get their shit together." She exhaled loudly. The sound of sirens was getting closer to the house. "Alright, brother. On the 27th, he's out! Tell him he's got a fucking week." She turned, storming off, probably going to open the door for the paramedics. Sighing, I turned back to Kiba. His eyes fell into mine, and for a split second I felt just as miserable as he did. _I'm sorry, Kiba._ I closed my eyes and leaned against the splintered door frame. _Please understand, Hinata. Forgive him. He can't do this by himself.  


* * *

_

* * *

Okay, well this one was kind of depressing.

But it's setting the tone for the future!

Don't doubt meeeee!

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?

Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

I love all of my readers, old and new!!

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!

AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!

(I have the best readers ever :D)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	22. Christmas

Chapter 22 is here! :)

I'm sorry it took me a while (again),

But for it to be good I need to take my time!

Thanks to everyone for being so patient.

Well, here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

Kankuro sighed, shooting me a glare through his reading glasses. "Do you have any idea how expensive you are?"

"Hmm?" I asked through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

He waved a stack of paper at me. "Your fucking hospital bills! With you saving your money for a new place with Hinata, all this shit falls down to me."

I dropped the burger back onto my place, suddenly serious. _Damn it all._ "Look, dude, I swear I will pay you back."

He rolled his eyes, turning back to the pile of paper. "Right. I've heard that one before."

"I'm serious!" I shouted, grabbing his arm. "I already owe so much to you, I will NOT let this shit go unpaid."

"Hope so," He retorted, wiggling out of my grasp, "'Cuz I'm running out of cash, and you're running out of time."

Sighing, I took another bite of my burger. _He shouldn't be the one paying for this. It was my stupid decisions that put me in the hospital, so why does all the responsibility fall onto his shoulders? _"So," I murmured, "Temari's really kicking me out, huh?"

"You're damn right she is," he snapped. I raised an eyebrow._ It's not usual for Kanky to stay mad at me for this long._

"When are you gonna get over this?"

He sighed, dropping his pen. "I let you get away with too much shit, ya know? Why wouldn't I be mad at you when you're being so reckless?"

"I told you," I replied, leaning back in my chair, "I'm getting clean this time."

"Right," he scoffed.

"I'm fucking serious!" I shouted. I slammed my fist on the table, making him jump. "I'm sick of no one believing I can do it."

He pushed his glasses up slightly. "I didn't say you couldn't do it. I know you _can_, I just doubt you will."

Still upset, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to shoot back a sarcastic reply, but inside I knew what he said was the truth. "Whatever." A few minutes passed with neither of us saying a word. _I guess he does make sense. But he's known me for years, he knows I can stick to my word. Everything that has happened in the past few months hasn't changed that. _My mind wandered to Hinata. _I don't know how both of us are going to be able to squeeze into her tiny apartment._ Every second that passed brought me closer to her birthday, moving day, and the knot of fear in my stomach grew and grew. _I can't believe Temari would do this to me so close to Christmas. _Suddenly a switch turned on in my brain. _Oh, Christmas! I almost forgot. _"Hey,"I called, pushing the anger out of my voice, "Do you wanna go to my house for Christmas dinner?"

A confused look spread across his face. "Your house?"

I nodded. "Yeah, me, you, and Hinata."

He paused, thinking. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!" I pleaded. "I know Temari's gonna be with Shikamaru, Kurenai, and the baby, so she won't be making dinner for you like she usually does. And since Hinata's dad disowned her, she doesn't have a place to go." I stopped for a moment, turning my eyes up towards the ceiling. "And... I don't know if I can face my mom alone."

"You know, you and Hinata could probably go with Kurenai." He turned his attention towards the far wall, making me wonder what was running through his head. "She's your sensei, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He was clearly changing the subject on purpose, avoiding my invitation.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, chewing absent-mindedly on my thumb nail. "She didn't even want Shikamaru to eat with her, but he refused to let her and the baby spend Christmas alone. Then your sister basically invited herself along. Now you're expecting me to add two more people to a party she didn't even want in the first place?"

"I suppose not," he mumbled, staring off into space. "But who knows, maybe Neji already invited Hinata over. You shouldn't make her choose between spending the holiday with her cousin or with you." Irritation pricked up my spine. _Why is he trying so hard to get out of this dinner?_

"Trust me, Neji has other plans. Now come on, dude. If you don't want to go, you could just say that instead of trying to change my mind."

He turned his eyes back to me. "What do you mean 'other plans'?"

"Stop avoiding the fucking topic!" I growled, my head beginning to ache.

"Fuck, whatever, dude! I'll go to dinner. But answer my question. How do you know?"

I sat silent, half of me buzzing with relief that he accepted my offer, but the other half buzzing with something else entirely. "Neji won't be an issue, because... well, he's spending Christmas with TenTen. I'm sure he won't want Hinata there, she'd only get in his way."

He raised an eyebrow. "So... they're...?"

"Together, yeah." I tried to pretend it didn't bother me. _But honestly, why does it? I know she and I are over for good, so why am I so jealous that she found someone else? _

"How do you know?" He asked, taking his glasses off. He set them gently on the table. "Is she talking to you again?"

"I wish," I answered, shaking my head. "I overheard her talking to Ino." I sighed, trying to shake the thought from my mind. I decided to bring up the invitation again before my other thoughts made me forget. "So, really, you'll come to dinner?"

"I guess," he muttered, "It doesn't seem like you're gonna let me say no."

"I just figured you wouldn't want to be alone."

"I suppose, but... Kiba..." He threw me a sympathetic look. "Are you sure you're ready to see your mom? It's been so long." I didn't know how to respond. _No, I'm not ready, not at all. The anxiety is eating away at me. But I'm almost 18, almost a father! I can't run and hide from my 'mommy' just because we don't get along! Okay, maybe that's an understatement, but the moral is still the same. _

"Yeah," I said, a plastic smile stuck on my lips. "Of course I'm ready."

**--2 days later (Christmas) at Kiba's house--**

The door swung open, revealing my sisters smiling face. "You guys made it!" She pulled Kankuro, the person nearest the door, into a big bear hug. His nose wrinkled up with clear embarrassment.

"Uh, hey," he croaked. He pulled away, and we streamed into the house. First Kanky, then Hinata, and lastly me, with Akamaru bringing up the back. Hana shut the door, and crouched down to talk to Akamaru.

"Hey boy! I haven't seen you in a while." She attempted to pet his head, but he nugded away, growling. She sighed, and turned to face me. "I guess he still hasn't forgiven me for past mistakes, huh?"

I shrugged. "Would _you_ forgive you?"

"Good point." She stood up, and dusted her hands off on her jeans. "Well," she called, turning back to Akamaru, "You may not like me, but I still made you dinner. Follow me to the kitchen. The rest of you, take a seat at the table. Dinner will be done any minute." She walked away smiling, Akamaru on her heels. I turned the other corner to the dining room. Hinata and Kanky followed. As I saw Hinata gently caressing her bulging belly, I decided to pull a gentleman move and pull out the chair for her.

A smile flooded her face. "How sweet." I nodded, winking, then pulled out the chair next to her for myself.

"Oh I see," Kankuro said sarcastically, "No chair for me, huh?" He laughed, then took a seat on the other side of Hinata.

"Fine," I said with a smirk. "When you get pregnant I'll pull out your chairs, open doors, the works."

He laughed again as Hinata's face broke out in a blush. "Deal."

"Kiba?" I turned towards the voice, catching my sister in the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a quick second?" I nodded, mumbled a quick 'excuse me' to Hinata, and joined Hana in the hallway. She lowered her voice, and spoke again in a more serious tone. "I just wanted to prepare you, because mom isn't quite... herself tonight. It's kind of amazing, Kiba. She hasn't been moping around in bed anymore. She's actually been out working! And I mean real work. Actual missions! Can you believe it?"

I shook my head. "No. It's too good to be true, I think."

"Well," she admitted, "She's not exactly sober. But she's not wasted 24/7 anymore. It's a serious improvement! Except... I think she's back on the cocaine again. She's just..." She paused, trying to think of the right way to describe it. "Oh, you'll see." I nodded slowly, trying to understand. _Cocaine is an improvement? I don't know. When she was in bed all day I'm pretty sure she was on heroin. Who's to say which is better, a drugged up sleeping mother or a coke-high mom? I guess I'll find out soon._ "Just... don't be surprised." We soon merged back with the others in the dining room. In what seemed like no time, my sister was called back into the kitchen to help bring in the dinner. As my mother walked in I could barely believe my eyes. _How long has it been since I've seen her in something other than her robe?_ She stood before us now in her full jounin outfit, hair combed (but still wild like mine, of course), make-up on. She smiled.

"Dinner's done!" She fell into her seat as Hana passed us each a plate and some silverware. Our seating chart, going clockwise, went: Mom, Me, Hinata, Kanky, then Hana. We all began to pile food onto our plates; ham, peas, rice, carrots. Kankuro dropped a big chunk of ham onto his plate, grinning. Hana gave him a confused look.

"Aren't you jewish?" she asked, eying his plate.

He smiled at her. "I guess. Not a very good one, though." He took a big bite of ham. She laughed.

"Kankuro," my mom bubbled, her eyes falling onto him, "Tsunade told me you're a jounin now?" She was talking much faster than usual.

He nodded. "Yep, graduated last spring.

"Congratulations." She turned her sharp eyes towards me. I realized suddenly how dilated her pupils were. _Hana's right, she is on cocaine again._ "So Kiba, are you _ever _going to graduate?" _ Here we go. Her verbal assault is about to begin._ I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Yes, mom. This June."

Her eyes swung to Hinata. "How about you? I heard they kicked you out for getting knocked up." Something inside me bristled. _Of course the first thing she says to her has to be insulting._

"Um, yes, but I-I'm taking an online course this semester so I can graduate this Spring, too." Her voice wavered, but otherwise she seemed unaffected.

"What about your dad?" She prodded, "What's he think of the whole 'baby' thing?"

Her eyes fell to her plate. _There goes her brave front. _"He's... not as supportive."

My mother laughed. "So I'm guessing you're not the heiress anymore?" Hinata just shook her head, too upset to speak. "I guess that's what you get for fucking my son."

"Mom!" I shouted, unable to control myself any longer. "Leave her alone." Seeing the anger in my eyes, she just giggled.

"Fine." She pushed around the rice on her plate. I glanced down, noticing she had barely eaten at all. "So Kankuro," She smirked, turning her attention away from Hinata, "Are you and your sister staying in Konoha for good?"

"Mhmm," he hummed as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "Yeah. Temari's got her job and her boyfriend, and I'm gonna try to become an ANBU."

"Oh, ANBU? That's wonderful. My husband was ANBU. And what about your younger brother? The kazekage?"

"Oh, Gaara? He's in Sunagakure (Hidden Village of the Sand), he barely comes here anymore."

"Hmm... he's Kiba's age, right?"

"Yeah, he's seventeen." He lifted his fork, about to shovel another piece of ham into his mouth.

"Seventeen years old and already the kazekage... Doesn't that make you mad?"

Kankuro's face fell, and he lowered his fork. "Why would that make me mad?" _Shit. She sure has a way of finding people's weaknesses. _No one besides me and Temari knew his real feelings towards Gaara. He always felt betrayed that his village chose his younger, less experienced brother as the leader of the village instead of him, which was a major factor in his relocation to Konoha. Temari, who was offered the position before Gaara, declined because she felt it would be too much work. But did they ever consider Kanky? He doesn't think so. _And I'm sure my mother will just tear him to pieces._

"I guess you're right. He is much stronger, after all. And he was a host for a tailed-beast. It only makes sense to have chosen him."

"Mhmm," he mumbled, staring unappealingly at his food. "I suppose."

I sighed, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. _God, I can't stand this!_ "Hinata? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Oh, s-sure." Mom shot me a glare as I left the room, and Kankuro tossed me a helpless glance. _I feel bad for leaving him alone with her, but I can't take this right now._ When we reached the kitchen she carefully grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" Her grey eyes searched my own. The desire that rippled through my body forced me to look away.

"No. I... I-I'm sorry." She placed her hand gently on my cheek, turning my face back to hers.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Kiba. You can't control your m-mom."

"Not for that," I stammered, frustration building in my brain.

She turned her head to the side. "What, then?"

"For this." Before I could stop myself I leaned in, my lips meeting with hers. She tensed up in surprise. It wasn't demanding, wasn't passionate, wasn't asking for something more. It was just a simple kiss. After four seconds I pulled back, avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I know what we agreed, about how we are just friends and all, but... I just... I need to know this whole fucking thing is worth a damn. I didn't mean to--" She cut off my rant by pressing her lips to mine again. I didn't understand, but I didn't want to pull away. _Didn't she say she didn't like me like that?_ She wasn't tense this time, and she pressed her body close to mine. She pulled away too soon.

"It _is_ worth a damn, okay? I promise you." Her deep eyes were flooded with sympathy. "It will be okay, Kiba. Now come on, let's get back in there." I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay."_ She kissed me! Maybe she does want something more. _On the way back I was overcome by the sweet scent of Hinata on my lips. As I came back into the room I caught Kankuro's eyes. Something strange flashed through them so quickly that I wasn't even sure I had really seen it. Before I could react, they were back to the standard green. _Maybe he saw us in the kitchen? _I looked over my shoulder quickly, and realized he was sitting at the perfect angle to see everything. _But why would he care about me kissing Hinata?_ _He's definitely keeping something from me. This isn't the first time I've seen him staring at me like that._ With my mind busy, I sat back down, sighing. Tsume's razor-sharp eyes were focused on me, and her mouth opened as she was about to say something.

Hana seemed to notice. "Mom," she asked suddenly, "Didn't we forget something with dinner?" I gave her a grateful smile. _She saved my ass._

"Right!" She said, standing up. She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, before reappearing with a bottle, smiling. "So who wants champagne?" Before anyone answered, she popped the bottle open and began emptying it into her glass. As she filled mine, I grabbed it and downed the whole glass before she even began pouring Hinata's. Kankuro narrowed his eyes at me, as a warning. I ignored it. As my mother approached Hinata, she shook her head and smiled.

"None for me. Not good for the baby."

Tsume laughed, but she had already began pouring. "Oh, what will one drink hurt?"

"I guess, but I'll still pass." Shrugging, I reached my hand across her plate and grabbed her glass, draining it in the same amount of time as the first. Kankuro rolled his eyes, which I also ignored. I couldn't help but laugh at the hypocritical way he swallowed his in half the time. As my mother took her seat, the doorbell let out a shrill ring.

"I wonder who that could be?" Hana questioned out loud, mainly to herself. "I'll get it." I tried to ignore the way my mom chattered mindlessly to Kankuro about where she bought the champagne. He nodded, obviously bored, and filled up his glass again. A loud cry from the hallway interrupted the whole scene. Hana shouted one word that I knew would change this evening completely.

"Daddy?!"

* * *

HE HAS ARRIVED!

What will Kiba's father be like?

Find out in Chapter 23!

I will have this out really soon, I already have so many ideas :)

Thanks to my readers!

I would appriciate any reviews.

Love to you all! :)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	23. Family

Chapter 23 is DONE! :D

I know we left off at a cliff hanger last time,

So I'm hoping this satisfies you guys.

We get to meet his dad!

Is that good or bad?

READ IT AND FIND OUT!

* * *

It's amazing how one person can affect so many others lives. Kankuro nearly chocked on his drink. My mother's eyes grew wild, and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"S...Souku?" she turned, hoping to catch a glimpse of him in the doorway. Hinata dropped her fork, giving me an anxious look. I could do nothing but stare. My eyes fell to where Hana stepped back, allowing a tall gaunt figure to step through. As he turned, something inside me froze with fear. I couldn't believe it! The resemblance to the younger girl in front of him was uncanny. Mom was right, Hana did take after him. Her tame hair, her pale skin; it was all reflected there, sealed with two red arrows plastered on his cheeks. He turned his eyes past me, and released his daughters embrace.

"Hello, Tsume." It was amazing how fast her shocked expression melted to bliss. The whole scene made my mouth taste of bile. Silently, my mother rose, falling into his arms. I felt betrayed. _I thought they hated him as much as I do? Now look at them, parading over him like a bunch of bumbling idiots. _I scowled, looking down self-consciously at my own tan skin. _If Hana takes after Dad, then I guess I take after..._ my eyes wandered back to my mother. I sighed. After a warm moment, my father pulled away. His eyes scanned the rest of the table. He didn't react much to Kanky, barely blinked at me, but as he noticed Hinata a shy smile filled his lips. "Ah!" he called, moving towards her. He picked up her hand, kissing it lightly. I rolled my eyes. "You must be Miss Hyuuga."

"I... y-yes," she stumbled. She seemed speechless. Obviously this is not how she expected my father to be.

"How nice to meet you." I frowned, sick of his stupid act. _Does he actually expect her to fall for his shit?_ She blinked once, slowly.

"Your pleasure, I'm sure." I couldn't help but smile._ Looks like hes not the only one with charm. _

"Of course!" he replied, pretending her comment was sincere. His eyes fell to her baby bump, and his grin grew. "Of course it's my pleasure to meet the mother of my grandchild." She sat still, unclear of how to react. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Her."

He looked up again. "Excuse me?"

"It's a girl."

He took her hand again cheerfully. "Really? The doctor told you the sex?"

Hinata pulled her hand back. "Not... exactly. I just know."

He laughed, obviously not believing her. "Fine, humor me. Have you thought of a name for _her_ yet?" She shot a look to me, and suddenly I realized we hadn't even discussed it yet. Slowly, she shook her head. "I suppose you better get on that, hmm?" She nodded, clearly uncomfortable at being the center of attention. Hana broke the tension by pulling my father back into a hug.

"Oh, daddy! I've missed you."

He chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. "I've missed you too, dear. All of you." I grunted in response. _Yeah, right._ For the first time, he turned his attention towards me. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yeah," I growled, unable to contain myself any longer. "I've got a lot to say to you, actually."

"Well let's hear it."

I laughed slightly, crossing my arms. "You _missed_ us? You sure got a funny fucking way of showing it."

"Kiba!" My mother hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Don't talk to your father like that."

"Tsume, please." He replied, touching her on the arm. "Let the boy speak." She went silent, but her eyes still smoldered.

I rose from my chair and leaned against the table. "From what I understand, your buddy Inoichi has been keeping ya' up to date since you left, am I right?"

"That's right," He responded, "I wanted to know how you guys were doing."

"Right. So, here's my question, dad. If you knew how we were doing why the hell didn't you help us?!" It felt like a dam inside me broke, letting all of my hatred run free. Kankuro tried to grab my hand, warning me to calm down. "No!" I shouted, batting him away. I took a step towards my father. "If you knew, why did you let it go on? How the fuck did you sleep at night?"

"Now Kiba," He mumbled, his 'gentleman' act starting to fade, "You know damn well your mother wasn't that bad--"

"Wasn't that bad? Are you fucking serious?! The bitch starved us! Beat us!" I rolled up my sleeves, exposing my discolored scars to the light. "You see these burns? This is from when she poured a pot of boiling water onto me. She burned her 7-year-old son! And you're saying she 'wasn't that bad'?!" My mother moved suddenly, slapping me hard across the face. My vision went blurry, and for a moment I fought to remain balanced.

"You dirty liar!" She screamed, taking a hold of me by my hair. "You fucking bastard! You're trying to make me look bad in front of your father. You poured that water on yourself, and you know it! You were such a stupid child." From the corner of my eye I saw Hinata rise, wanting to help me. Hana grabbed her arm quickly, shaking her head. _Please, don't. Hinata, don't get into the middle of this! _From the other side, I noticed grimly that Kankuro was missing. A second later my mother was lifted off of me, pushed into the wall behind us. I turned, holding my head (which had begun bleeding from her ripping out a chunk of my hair), and was face-to-face with Kankuro, who had clearly been the one to help me. For a split second everything was calm, but the next second a sharp screech rang out through the air. I spun around, seeing my mother grab the carving knife off of the table, then charging herself at Kankuro. _Fuck, she's coming from his blind spot. There's no way he'll move in time!_

"Watch out!" I blurted, ramming into his side. His body ricocheted off of mine as he clattered to the floor. Now I was in the line of fire. I heard Hinata holler my name, but before I could react I felt a searing pain in my abdomen. I fell to my knees, my mothers maniacal smile in front of my face. _She stabbed me!_ I put my hand to my wound, feeling nauseous as I noticed how much blood there was. My mother was tackled to the floor a moment later by Kankuro, who kicked the carving knife away from her. I felt as if I was suffocating. The stab wound made it hurt to breathe. I struggled to turn my head, but with my vision blurry I could barely make anything out. One thing I noticed was my father standing stiffly in the doorway, making no attempt to help anyone. My rage built up again, making me wish he was the one here bleeding on the floor.

"Oh god, Kiba!" Hinata was next to me, pressing a wet cloth to my seeping wound. "Hana, c-call an ambulance, now!" She nodded, and without a word ran out of the room, a look of horror on her face.

"Let me go, you fucker!" My mother struggled under Kankuro's 160 pound frame. He held her wrists down, and sat on her back.

"No fucking way."

"H-Hinata," I stuttered, stroking her cheek. Every word sent a jolt of pain throughout my body. "I-I'll be alright. Don't worry." Her eyes welled up with tears as she pressed her face into my palm. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing my father still standing in the doorway. _What a liar. Missed us? Look at all the shit he caused when he came back! _"B-bastard!" I hissed, grabbing his attention. "You fucking liar. Y-you didn't come for the b-baby. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing there with that damn smug look on your face. Why the fuck a-are you here? Really?!"

He sighed, and took a step towards me. "I came for the baby."

"Liar!" I shouted, grabbing his arm with my blood-stained hand. He recoiled, but I refused to let go. "Why are you here?!" His eyes burned into mine for a long minute before his shell finally seemed to break.

"I _did_ come for the baby, but... for you guys too. I wanted to apologize. I want my family back." I narrowed my eyes. _I don't believe him._ Hana appeared back in the room, phone clutched in her fingers. She nodded to Hinata, signaling that the ambulance was on the way.

"Why?" I demanded, gripping him arm tighter. "Why now?" Again, he paused. He turned to Hana, eyes apologetic.

"My doctor told me last month. I... I have terminal lung cancer." I dropped his arm, my hand falling back over my wound.

"W-what?"

"Once I heard about the baby, well... I knew it couldn't wait much longer. I had to come back to Konoha before it was too late." He turned his eyes to the floor. I sat speechless, as did everyone else in the room. None of us knew what to say. _Cancer?_ Hana spoke first.

"How long?" Her voice cracked. I couldn't imagine how she felt. _She just got her dad back, and now she finds out he's going to die?_ His selfishness only made my hatred grow. Restraining myself from screaming at him made my head ache.

"About six months. Maybe less." He turned to look at Hinata. "I'll be lucky if I ever see the baby." Hana let out a whine as tears began to pour down her face. My mother stopped squirming and sat motionless. I pressed my hand back to my wound._ Still bleeding._ I sighed as I heard the distant sirens in the background get closer to my house. "I just want to die knowing I have your forgiveness." Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the wall._ This is all too much. Why did I ever think we could have had a nice dinner here?_ I opened my eyes, Hinata's shattered expression filling my vision. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. I turned around painfully, facing my father.

"You know, dad," I muttered, fighting for the will to speak. "You might have Mom and Hana under your spell, don't think for a _second_ I'm going to fall for that bull shit. I hate you. I always have, I always will! I'm fucking glad you're dying."

**--A few days later, at Hinata's house--**

"There," I said, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. "All moved in."_ A few days later then expected, but being stabbed slows things down a bit._ I tossed the empty brown box into a similar pile that was growing in the kitchen. Hinata spun around and immediately began laughing. I had turned her sofa into a makeshift bed and one of the brown boxes into a stand-in dresser.

"Oh, Kiba. I'm sorry." She leaned onto my back, her arms draped over my shoulders. "I wish we could afford a bigger place, but, with me not working anymore..." she trailed off, her sentence turning into a sigh.

"It's fine," I urged, unable to stop myself from smiling. _I love it when she touches me._ "I'm already looking around for a two-bedroom. No luck so far, but don't worry, okay? I can live on the couch for a while." _Although your bed is big enough for us both._ I felt guilty just from thinking it. _Stop it, Kiba. You know she's not comfortable with that, don't push her._ She leaned off of me and took a seat on the couch. I joined her.

"Hey, Kiba?" Her eyes were wandering shyly around the room. "I've been thinking about what your dad said." A look of irritation crossed my face, which she noticed right away. "No, no, no, not about the forgiveness thing. About the baby. About... her name." My face eased up. _Oh._

"Me too," I admitted. "I felt so stupid when he brought it up. I can't believe we haven't discussed it before!"

"Well," she explained, "We haven't talked about a lot of things. For instance, we don't even know if we're keeping her." I swear I felt my heart stop. _What?_ I turned anxiously to Hinata.

"...we're not?"

"I... well, I don't know." Her eyes read deep into mine. "I was talking to Neji the other day. He said he thinks I-I'm too young to be a mother, and that we should... give her up." I stared at her blankly, unable to reply. _She wants to give away our baby?_ My face must have betrayed how upset I was, because she quickly explained herself. "B-but I don't think so. I'm just wondering what you thought of it." I exhaled loudly. _Thank god. _

"The thought never even crossed my mind." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, Kiba! Me neither! I could never give up our baby. I-I was just so worried you might..." She left her sentence unfinished. Her smile fell for a second, but then immediately reappeared. "I'm just so glad you feel the same."

I grinned, squeezing her hand. "So since we're agreed... have you thought of any names?" Her cheeks blushed pink. _I guess that means yes._ "Come on," I coaxed, "Tell me."

"W-well," she mumbled, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I was kind of thinking about... I-I like..." A soft smile filled her lips. "Keiko."

"Keiko..." I repeated, testing it out. _I like it._ "Such a pretty name."

"I-it was my mothers." _Her mother?_ I felt stupid all of a sudden. _How did I not know her mom's name after all these years?_ "Keiko Yoshida. That was my mom."

"Yoshida?" I questioned, confused. "Your mom wasn't a Hyuuga?" She shook her head.

"Nope. She met my dad when he visited her village, Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), on a mission. T-they fell in love at first sight. But when he brought her back to Konoha to live with him, my grandpa got upset. He didn't want an outsider marrying his son, the heir to the Hyuuga name! But despite his protests, they stayed together. They had me. And everything was going great, that is, until I was 4. Then--" Her voice broke suddenly. I put a supportive arm around her. I wanted to tell her she didn't have to continue, but I was too eager to hear the rest of the story. She smiled, thanking me. "I'm sorry. Anyway, when I was 4... she found out she was pregnant again. My grandpa was already upset that I had been born only half-Hyuuga, and he refused to have another grandchild be born with 'inadequate genes'." She rolled her eyes. "So he, and the rest of the Hyuuga elders... they... killed her, and the unborn baby."

"What?" I blurted in surprise. _I can't believe it_! Her eyes watered up.

"I-It's true. Horrible, but true. My dad was heart-broken, but my grandpa didn't care. He pushed him into marriage right away with a 'proper Hyuuga girl'. Not too much longer and she was with child."

"So... Hanabi is your half-sister?" She nodded, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I pressed my thumb to her face, wiping it off.

"His new wife died during childbirth. After that, Grandpa finally let him be. He had two grandkids, two heirs, just in case one of us didn't fulfill our duties. I guess he had the right idea." She lowered her hands to her belly, frowning. "But anyway, I-I was thinking... since she never got the respect she deserved... Maybe I can carry her life on through my daughter." She forced her eyes to meet mine again. I sat silent for a moment, unable to believe the fucked up way the Hyuuga elders got what they wanted._ I can't believe I've been so selfish! I go on and on about my issues, but I never even thought of how bad her childhood might have been._

"I'm sorry." I said near a whisper. "I'm sorry you had to live with that kind of shit. I can't believe they did that to your mom..." I shook my head, rage building in my temples. I let out a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "But I know she would be proud if she saw you today, Hinata. How could she not? Look how wonderfully smart and beautiful her daughter turned out to be." She smiled, blushing. "And I can't imagine how happy she would be to see how you want to honor her. But mostly, Hinata... I think Keiko is a wonderful name." She grinned, giggling, and jumped into my arms. I winced as she hit the spot in my side where my wound was healing.

"Oh!" she cried, "Sorry!" I shook my head, the jolt of pain fading quickly.

"It's fine."

"Kiba..." Her eyes beamed with joy. Suddenly she placed her hand on my cheek, pulling me towards her into a kiss. It was just a quick peck, which left me confused on weather it was a kiss of friendship or something more. Either way, I smiled. "You're amazing." _How wrong. She's the amazing one. What could she possibly see in me? _All I could do was shake my head.

* * *

I know there was a lot of talking,

But personally, I liked it!

What did you think?

Reviews would make me smile :)

Thanks to everyone for reading!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	24. All Mixed Up

I know it's been a while guys, but I've been busy!

I'm very, very sorry D:

But it's finally here! I've worked extra hard on it.

I hope you guys like it!

It's kind of a mix of everything they've been through so far.

And I'm sad to say, the story is getting close to an end.

But not yet, though!

So everyone, enjoy Chapter 24! :D

* * *

_Riiiing. _

I grunted, rolling onto my left side. _Who could be calling this early?_

_Riiiing._

I twisted my head around to catch a glimpse of the clock. 10:47 am. _What? _I slowly sat up, rubbing my head. I heard the shower turn on in the other room. _I guess Hinata's up already._ After smelling the hint of eggs in the air, I realized she must have been up for a while. _Why am I so damn tired? When did I go to bed? _For some reason, I couldn't remember. The phone rang again, splitting my skull.

"Kiba? Can you get that?" Hinata's quiet voice rung clearly through the paper-thin walls.

"Yeah, I got it." I rose quickly, catching the phone before it went to voice mail. "Hello?"

"Hello," A female operator's voice came through the line. "You have a call from..." Her voice faded into someone elses.

"It's Mom." I cringed at the sound of my mother's voice.

The operator came back on the line, sounding bored. "Will you accept the charges?"

"No," I replied, then slammed the phone back on the base. _Is she crazy? She thinks I'll take her call after all this?_ I rolled my eyes. I started back towards the couch, but the phone started to ring again. I sighed, then picked up the handle.

"Hello?"

"Hello," the same operators voice filled the line. "You have a call from..."

"Hey Kiba! It's mom, please answer!" She said the words quickly, trying to squeeze them into the small message time.

"Will you--"

"NO." I shouted, and slammed the phone down again. _Where'd she even get this number?_ Less than a minute later, the phone rang again. I didn't want to talk to her, but she usually doesn't try this hard to reach me. _What if it's important?_ Frustrated, I picked up the phone again.

"Yes?!" Same operator, same message. This time she sounded frustrated, too. This time when my mom's voice came on, she was speaking so quickly I hardly understood her.

"Hey Kiba, it's mom, pick up please! I'm getting out on parole." My eyes grew wide. _What?! _Before the operator asked if I'd accept, I mumbled 'yes'. She sighed, probably thankful to be rid of me. I heard a faint click, then I was connected to my mother.

"Kiba?" She questioned, sounding tired.

Skipping pleasantries, I went right to the point. _Don't want to waste too much time talking to a monster._ "What do you mean, parole?" I blurted, unable to keep the anger out of my voice. _She stabs her son, in front of four witnesses no less, and gets to walk?!_

"Well, Kiba, what do you expect to happen when you don't show up to court?" I sighed, and pressed my forehead against the wall. _Oh yeah, court. I know I was supposed to go, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't see her or Dad again; just thinking about it literally made my stomach sick. I figured it was no big deal if I didn't show up, there were still four other people who could testify to what she had done. _

"What about Kankuro? And Hana? Didn't they take the stand?!"

"Hana?" She laughed. "Yeah right, you think she'd actually send her mother to jail? She's the good child, remember?" She paused, laughing again. "And of course Kankuro testified. 'Anything for Kiba'", she said, attempting to copy Kankuro's voice. "But the judge said one witness wasn't enough, especially since the _victim_ wasn't there." She said the word 'victim' sarcastically, as if mocking me.

"And they're just letting you go?!" I shouted, unable to believe it.

"At 3 o'clock." She replied smugly.

"...why?" I cooed, shaking my head. "Why are you telling me this?" She laughed, and I could just imagine the sick smile spreading across her lips. A second later the phone line went dead. _She hung up on me._ I turned around and slammed the phone back on the hook. "Damn it!"

"Whats wrong?" Hinata's quite voice rung out behind me. I ignored her, still in a rage. I felt my blood pumping in my veins, just feeling the need to _destroy_ something. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a bookshelf, and threw it to the ground. I heard Hinata squeal in fear behind me. My mind was flooded with hatred. Hatred for my mom, hatred for my dad. Basic hatred for my whole entire life. I gripped my head in my hands. _My head hurts. My whole body hurts. Especially my side..._

"Kiba," Hinata shouted nervously, "Y-you're bleeding!"

"Wh...what?" I stuttered. I lowered my trembling hand to the source of the pain--my bandage. That's when I noticed the blood. A lot of blood. My head started spinning. I stumbled towards the couch, unstable. Hinata appeared beside me, dressed simply in her bathrobe, and helped lower me onto the couch.

"Oh," she frowned while examining my wound. "I-I think you popped your stitches." I laid my head on the back of the cushion, cringing. _Great._ "Stay here, okay? I think I can fix it." My head was pounding so hard I could barely hear her. She returned about a minute later. I caught the sight of a white first-aid kit in her hands. "Now I've got to take off your shirt to reach the bandage, alright?" I just nodded, not wanting to speak. I lifted my arms to the air, closing my eyes as she pulled the shirt over my head. "Okay," she murmured, "This may hurt..." I felt her cool hands on either side of my bandage. She counted to three under her breath, then quickly pealed the the soiled fabric from my skin. I winced, feeling the torn stitches pull with the bandage. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to get a grip on the pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then placed her hands back over the gash. It stung deeply, and I knew it was still gushing blood. I opened one eye slightly, catching sight of Hinata's hands covered in red. _She's using a healing jutsu. _I closed my eyes too long, the pain began to fade. I could almost feel the bleeding stop. My face flushed as I let out a sigh of relief. I glanced down, noticing much of the blood was gone, but the jagged ugly wound still remained. The stitched were back in place. Hinata smoothed a new bandage over the damage, her dainty hands also blood-free. _God damn, ninjutsu is impressive._ She too let out a sigh as the bandage was in place. "That's better."

She ran her fingers gingerly over the covered laceration. "You're so fragile..." She said it so quietly I knew it wasn't meant for me to hear. My heartbeat sped up a little. Her eyes grazed over my skin, moving up towards my arms. Her smooth hands ran over every flaw, tracing them slowly with her thumb. I sat still, enjoying every small speck of skin that was graced with her touch. Her deep eyes were filled with empathy. _Empathy for me._ I sat unmoving, not wanting to disturb her. Her hands roamed up my torso, finding rest on the faint ring around my neck. I gazed into her gloomy face, wishing I could read her thoughts. _Does she think I'm crazy? Does she see me just like everyone else does?_ Slowly her eyes caught mine. A frown formed on her face. _What doe she see?_ Somehow her hand found its way behind my neck. "Kiba...smile...please?" She brought her lips to mine, tenderly at first. As I kissed back, she enhanced it a little more. She pushed harder onto me, her body falling into my lap. My arms wrapped around her waist. She continued kissing me, small moans escaping her lips. _I like this, yes; I won't say otherwise. But even still, I need to stop this. This isn't right. _I grabbed her wrists lightly, causing her to pull her face away from me.

"Hinata, wait." Her eyes were riddled with confusion. "What _is_ this? What are you trying to do?"

Her eyes searched mine. "I'm... kissing you. I'm trying to be close. I'm--"

I interrupted her. "But why?" Her eyebrows pushed together in frustration.

"W-why? Because, Kiba... I like you." I dropped her wrists, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"You like me," I said flatly, trying to find the meaning behind her words. "You like me _now_? After all this bullshit, after all the hell I've put you through, you like me _now_?" I couldn't comprehend it.

"Yes, Kiba, I--"

I cut her off again. "Wait. J-just wait. I don't think... I don't think I can do this again."

Her eyes grew wide. "D-do what again?"

I stood up, sliding her off of my lap. "This whole god damn thing you do. You like me, then you don't. You love me, then you just want to be friends. And then not even that." I shook my head, as if trying to have it all make sense. "It just hurts me so fucking bad! You've already broken my heart twice, Hinata. Please, please, don't do this to me again." I felt my eyes burning, tears building up behind them. Something inside of me was slipping. "I-I can't take it anymore." I turned my back to her, leaning against the wall. _I don't want her to see me cry._ She sat silent for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was dripping with anger.

"Well you're not a fucking walk in the park either, you know!" She shouted, her voice breaking. Obviously she was crying, too. "You think you're so easy to deal with? It's not simple to be with you when you've got all this damn baggage you carry around, refusing to let go. You're so selfish and irresponsible sometimes! In and out of the hospital. Drinking binges which last for weeks. Does that sound like boyfriend material to you? You're nothing like you used to be, Kiba. Why do you think I've got commitment issues?! You act like you're the only one in the world with problems. Do you think I _want _to be a mother at 18?!" I could tell the words were out of her mouth before she thought about them, otherwise she wouldn't have sworn so much. The apartment fell silent, save for the sound of Hinata sobbing on the couch. So many thoughts and responses raced through my mind, but I didn't say any of them for fear of how they would sound. _I don't want to yell at her._ I turned around slowly, catching her puffy eyes with mine. She glanced away as she noticed my own tear-soaked cheeks.

"...I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could think of to say. She looked back at me, her upper lip trembling. She roughly wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

"I know," she said, then paused as if considering whether or not to say what else was on her mind. I guess she decided to go for it. "I-I'm sorry too." I went back to the couch, sitting down right beside her. "I-I didn't mean to sound so... mean..." She stammered, tapping her index fingers together.

"I know," I replied, hating the tone this morning had taken. Before I could decide against it, I leaned over and pulled Hinata into a deep hug. She was tense at first, but then she relaxed, sobbing into my shoulder. I rubbed her back, leaning my head on the top of hers. "I know," I repeated, hoping to sooth her. She sat up, her red-rimmed eyes glowing with a mix of pain and desire.

"Kiba..." Hearing her say my name sent shivers up my spine. She faintly pressed her lips to mine again, testing me to see how I would respond. This time, I started the action. I pulled her body onto mine, turning her careful caress into something more. I slipped my tongue in between her lips, meeting hers. She scooted up further, straddling me. She kept kissing me, stroking my hair, and before too long she had reached down and slid out of her bath robe. I greedily eyed her naked body, pulling her closer to me. Unlike the last time I had seen her like this, when she had gotten pregnant, I was not timid. I pulled her into my arms as her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs swung off to the side. I carried her back to her bedroom, careful for her stomach, still kissing her and nipping at her neck. I don't know what had changed, but I definitely knew that something was different. _She's different. I'm different._ I laid her carefully on her bed, one hand on her swollen belly and the other stroking her face. Like I said, this time was different. We were sober. We were...together. _At least I think._

**--Two nights later, at Kankuro's house--**

"So... you slept with her. Again." He pointed out. "And you're just telling me _now_?"

"Dude, I'm sorry," I replied, my eyes focused on the beer on the table. _Kankuro's beer._ I glanced back to my ginger-ale glass with an unsatisfactory sigh. "I've been busy."_ Hinata had her baby shower yesterday, so I've been stuck sorting through baby clothes with her.  
_

"Does this mean you're together now?" He questioned, his eyes probing mine, probably searching for what else I haven't told him.

"I... don't know," I admitted, cracking the knuckles on my left hand. "We haven't really talked about it, ya' know? We haven't had time." He just nodded, taking another swig of his beer. I began cracking my other hand, trying the distraction techniques my therapist had advised to help me resist drinking. _So far they aren't working very well. I haven't had a drink lately, but I won't deny I've wanted to. Like right now, for instance, with this cold brew staring me in the face. _"Can you please not drink while I'm sitting here?" I blurted, my voice high with agitation. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, and lowered the bottle from his lips.

"Sorry."

I shook my head, apologizing. "No, whatever. I don't care." I said abruptly, lying of course, but not wanting to limit him in his own home. He shrugged, then set the bottle on the end table next to him, out of my sight. I smiled slightly. _Of course he understands. _Feeling awkward that I had doubted him, I decided to change the topic. "So, I heard your back with Ino? I'm not the only one behind in the news here, ya' know."

A weak smile filled his lips. "I suppose."

"So, is it a real thing? Or that "fuck-buddy" shit again?" I asked, glad to finally have a conversation not about me. "And wait, I thought she said she didn't want to be with you unless you stopped hanging out with me?"

Kankuro's smile disappeared. "Who told you that?" My mind went dead for a second. _What?_

"I... I thought you did?"

He shook his head slowly. "I never told you anything about why we broke up." I sat silently, racking my memory. _Who the fuck told me that? Was it Hinata? No, she and I barely ever talk about Kankuro. Who else could it be? I barely talk to anyone besides these two. Unless it was...  
_

"Naruto!" I exclaimed, finally remembering. "Naruto told me, the first day I got back to school after getting out of the hospital." Kankuro still sat stone faced, staring at me. "What?" I asked, a little nervous. _I didn't know it was such a big deal._

"...what else did he tell you?" He questioned, his gaze unmoving.

"N-nothing," I stammered. After hearing that he relaxed slightly, letting out a long exhale. "Why?" I added, confused by his reactions. "Am I wrong?"

He took a deep look into my eyes. "Well," he began, his voice back to normality. "Kind of. She found out that... t-that I liked somebody else." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Who?" I asked, surprised. _He liked someone else and didn't tell me? What the hell? _

"Um..." His blush grew deeper, and he turned his head in an attempt to hide it from me.

"Damn, Kanky!" I exclaimed. "You must really like her!" _He usually treats chicks like pieces of meat. It's not usual to see him blushing over one._

"Y-you could say that."

"So, who is it?" I demanded. _Why is my so-called 'best friend' keeping something like this from me?_ He shook his head, saying nothing. "Come on!" I pressed, starting to get a little frustrated. "What's the big deal?" He avoided my eyes, dropping all of his attention to the floor. "Kankuro," I growled, "Come the fuck on! What's your problem?"

"I..." His voice trailed off. "I-I'm sorry. Just never mind, alright?" I rolled my eyes. _Why would he start keeping secrets now? He's told me everything for years, some of it stuff I wish I didn't know. _I opened my mouth to ask him why he's acting so weird, but my cell phone started ringing and scattered my thoughts. Ignoring Kankuro now, I glanced down at the Caller ID. _Hinata. _

"Hello?"

"Kiba!" She shouted, her voice anxious. I sat up suddenly, knowing something was wrong.

"Hinata? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I--Ah!" Her voice trailed off into a stifled scream. "God, it hurts!"

"What's happening?" I shouted, "What hurts?" Kankuro sat up too, realizing there was a problem. 'What?' he mouthed, clearly curious. I heard another stifled cry, then the sound of someone digging through a bag.

"Call the hospital, Kiba. And come home, come bring me in. My... my w-water broke." My heartbeat sped up. _Her water broke?!_

"No, no. No. That can't be right, Hinata, you're barely 7 months along--"

"Just come bring me to the hospital!" She hollared, then she hung up. I dropped the phone to my side.

"What?!" Kankuro asked frantically, freaked out by the look of terror on my face.

"Hinata..." I muttered, still in a place of shock. "S-she's going into labor. We have to bring her to the hospital." His expression matched mine for a second, then he jumped up and clattered around on the table, grabbing Temari's keys. His look grew into frustration when he noticed I was still frozen on the couch. He grabbed me by the shoulder, jerking me to my feet.

"Let's fucking go! We'll take Temari's car." I nodded, feeling my throat constrict. There was only one thing on my mind._ A baby born after only 7 months... will she be alright?_

_

* * *

_Oh my god!!

What is gonna happen next?

I'll do my best to make the next chapter as mind-blowing as possible.

Thanks to all of you for reading!

And thanks for staying with the story despite very slow updates :p

I love you alll!!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	25. Emptiness

Here we are, Chapter 25!

I have to warn you, this one is a little depressing.

I apologize! Don't hate me! :(

But it is my story after all, I can shape it however I want to.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Or at least appreciate it.

Ha. :p

* * *

I burst through the front door, my heart pounding like a drum. "Hinata!" I shouted, fearing the worst.

"In here," came a whine from the bathroom. She was sitting on the side of the tub, hand protectively over her stomach. A sweat broke across my forehead as I noticed the line of blood dripping down her leg. "Help me," she wheezed, reaching her other hand out towards me. I wrapped my arm around her back, lifting her carefully.

"Come on, Kankuro's waiting downstairs for us. He's got Temari's car." Helping her down the two flights of stairs was the hardest part. She nearly stumbled twice, wincing from labor pains.

"S-somethings wrong, Kiba." She whispered as we neared the front door. "This isn't right."

"I know," I mumbled anxiously, a sinking feeling growing in my stomach._ I want to tell her not to worry. I want to tell her everything will be alright. But then what do I say if it isn't...? _As we came through the front door of the building Kankuro honked twice, guiding us to the car. It was dark out now, so I had to be extra careful with Hinata so she wouldn't trip and make the situation any worse. I helped her into the back seat then slid in along side her.

"I called the hospital," Kanky gushed as he put the car into drive. "They're holding a place for you."

"O-okay," Hinata replied with a shaky voice. Her hand gripped mine tight as she gritted her teeth against another contraction. Kankuro sped off, going well over the speed limit. By the sound of Hinata's screams it was still not fast enough. The ride felt like it took forever. So many questions kept running through my head. _Will the baby be okay? Will Hinata be okay? _And most of all; _What the hell is happening?_ As we reached the emergency room a man with a gurney was waiting by the door. Kankuro slid the car to a stop right in front of him. He rushed to the side of the car where Hinata was seated and swung the door open.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes!" She cried. He helped her out of the car and onto the gurney. I jumped out of the car on the other side, then hesitated before shutting the door behind me. I wanted to tell Kankuro where to catch up with us, but honestly I had no clue where we would be. He waved his hand dismissively, once again knowing my thoughts before I said them out loud.

"Just go, man. I'll find you."

"A-alright," I mumbled, then slammed the door. I followed Hinata and the attendee through the automatic hospital doors.

"Kiba," she whined, her hand reaching out for mine. I grabbed it, struggling to keep up with the attendee.

"I'm here," I soothed, stroking her cheek lightly. "Don't worry."

"But it hurts," she squeaked, tears spilling down her already soaked cheeks. "S-somethings wrong." Before I could reply the attendee took a sudden turn, causing me to stumble and lose grip of her hand. He gave me a frustrating look which clearly told me I was getting in the way. I sighed, not knowing what to say. I began trotting behind them instead of trying to keep up. A woman with a white coat fell into pace along side Hinata. She turned her attention to the attendee, ignoring her completely.

"Get her to room 412, Neonatal intensive care." The man nodded, then took another sharp turn. I followed, nearly slamming into a nurse on my way. I pushed past her without an apology. _Hinata is what's important now. _Soon after the turn we reached the elevators. Hinata let out a shriek. I tried to get close to her, but the doctor jumped in front of me. She quickly shoved her stethoscope into her ears. She pulled Hinata's shirt up over her stomach and went to work trying to find the baby's heartbeat. "70 beats per minute," she called out. The attendee scribbled the number down on his chart. Hinata let out a slight whine. I glanced down at her with a solemn face. Seeing as she, being a medical nin, didn't like that number, I assumed 70 beats was not good. "And... 109 for the other one." _Other one?_ My eyes widened in surprise. _Does that mean...?_ Before I could finish my thought the elevator doors swung open. The bed, the attendee, the doctor and I all shoved our way in. During the brief ride the doctor examined Hinata's other vitals, calling out words and numbers I wish I understood. The doors swung open again upon reaching the 4th floor. We all rushed out, and I followed the two past a waiting room towards another set of doors. The doctor took the attendee's place at the end of the bed while he stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm. I stopped, starting past him at Hinata and the doctor who continued on through the doors.

"You can't go any further than here, sir."

I turned towards him, a mix of anger and fear in my eyes. "What?!"

"Just wait here please, someone will come out soon to talk to you soon."

"How soon?" I demanded, searching past him through the small window in the door. They were already out of sight.

"As soon as we know anything we'll come find you." With that he turned and followed their path through the double doors. _Fuck!_ A surge of frustration flooded my system. _I'm supposed to be with her right now!_ I slammed my fists on the counter next to me.

"Damn it!" I shouted, clenching my teeth. The other few people in the waiting room gave me an annoyed look before quickly going back to reading their magazines.

"Sir?" A nurse called me from behind a desk. "Are you the father?"

I struggled to get myself under control. "Y-yes," I cooed, noticing she had a hidden rain village forehead protector dangling around her neck.

"I know your upset, but can I get you to sign some of these admission papers?" Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I put my hands momentarily at my temples, hoping this could somehow stop the growing pain in my head. I slowly reopened my eyes, and let out a long exhale. Thankfully that stopped the shaking in my hands.

"Sure."

**--Half an hour later--**

"Kiba Inuzuka?" I literally leaped up from my chair. _Finally!_ During my waiting period I called Hana and Neji to let them know what was up. Neji was on his way to fill out some papers on Hinata's history. _I feel like such an idiot. I say I love her, but I have no clue about important things like this!_

"Yes?!" I blurted, nearly tripping over myself on the way to him. It was the same attendee as before. "H-how is she?"

"She's headed into surgery." He explained, his light eyes scanning the chart in his hands. "One of the twins was detaching from the uterine wall--"

"WAIT," I exclaimed, my brain completely flooded by what he just said. "One of the _twins_?!"

His eyes went blank for a moment. "You mean you didn't know?" I just shook my head, astonished. _She's having twins?! But I swear to god, that ultrasound showed only ONE baby!_ He went on, obviously in a rush. "Anyway, she was starting to miscarry. If it continued both of the twins would have to have been delivered now, but with surgery we can remove only the detaching twin and hopefully it will be developed enough to survive out of the womb. Although it is fairly dangerous to both fetuses and the mother, we feel it is the most logical thing to do at this point." I sat speechless._ I am having two children. One is being born today. She might die. The other might die because of the surgery. Hinata might...die..._ My legs felt weak all of a sudden. I reached backwards for a chair. The attendee grabbed my arm and helped me into a seat. "We will call you when the surgery is done, and then you can visit her in post-op." And with that he was gone. I sat alone now, drowning in my thoughts_. Oh, god. _Every different scenario rushed through my mind. Me and Hinata without one baby. Without two babies. Me with two babies, but without Hinata. My eyes stung, and I realized I was crying. I buried my head in my hands. _Why is this happening? Is this my fault?_ I suddenly felt someones hand on my shoulder. _Kankuro? Neji? Hana?_

"Not good, huh?" I was right on the first guess. I lifted my hands, catching Kankuro's sympathetic look with a sting.

"No." I said simply, deciding to leave details for later. He opened this mouth to say something, but a sudden burst through the double doors sent both of our eyes in the other direction. There were four doctors--two traditional, two medical nin--hovering over a small cart with what looked like a cradle on top. As they passed, I couldn't help but notice the tiny, pale, motionless baby lying inside. My stomach heaved. I knew that had to be my baby. _Dead. My baby is dead. _I dropped my head between my knees. Stomach acid traveled up my esophagus, along with my meal from earlier that evening. I vomited, then leaned back against the back of the chair with my eyes closed. "No. No, no, no, please!" I begged, not sure to whom exactly. "No, no..." I continued, tears falling hysterically down my face. "Oh god, please... No..." My skin felt paper thin, like I could blow away with the wind at any second. Pain welled up in my gut, causing me to double over. I threw up again. This time I kept my head down, tears and sweat mixing and burning my eyes. "Why?" I sobbed, leaning my head onto Kankuro's shoulder. My body convulsed with pain. He wrapped an arm around me. I knew by his irregular breathing that he was crying, too.

"I don't know," he croaked, his voice hoarse and broken. "I'm s-so sorry, Kiba." It felt as if my chest were collapsing. I struggled to breathe, unable to get myself under control._ I haven't felt like this since I was 7. So much pain... _I screamed through my teeth, hoping to get it out of me. Nothing helped. Nothing. The double doors opened again, and a single nurse came out. I turned, catching the unexpected sight of TenTen. _I guess that makes sense. She is a medical nin, after all. Why wouldn't she become a nurse?_ Her face fell at the sight of me. She came up to me, and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come with me, Kiba. She needs to see you." Her voice was quiet. Her eyes were soft. I slowly rose, trying to regain control of my legs. She nodded to Kanky, meaning he should come too. We both followed her through the doors and down the hallway. I knew immediately which room was Hinata's--several more doctors and medical nins were surrounding the room, including Sakura and Shizune. I heard sobs echoing loudly from inside, and despite the loud tone the doctors had taken it still rung through. As they noticed me approaching they cleared a path for me, all the while giving me the same look as TenTen had. I slid through the doorway of room 412, seeing Hinata curled on her side. She was facing away from me. She was now in standard hospital attire, and was attached to several IVs and different machines. I noticed two heart monitors, which confirmed for me the reality of twins. _One is still in there._ I made my way to the bed.

"Hinata?" I called, the name catching in my throat. The sobbing paused, although a sniffle was still detectable. She said nothing, but she didn't need to. I wrapped my arms around her back, my face buried into her neck. My tears had stopped, but I still felt empty, so empty. She shifted in the bed, turning so she could see my face.

"K-kiba..." she whispered, her red eyes dull. "Is she...gone?" I waiting before answering. _Yes. _At least it seemed that way to me. _But what do I know, I'm not a doctor?_ Finally I sighed, grabbing her hand. "Honestly, I-I don't know. I saw her, and--" my voice broke, falling away from me somewhere. I just shook my head, unable to continue. The picture in my head was too much. My stomach shifted, but it had nothing left to expel. Her sobbing began again, and she curled into my arms. I noticed then the bandage under her hospital gown, still red with her blood. Her grey eyes looked faded, which I then realized was because of the drugs. _They had to give her something before cutting her open, right?_ A moment later they fluttered closed, and not too long after her breathing slowed back to normal. _Good. Rest, darling. Please don't cry anymore._ I kissed her forehead. I turned around, hoping most of the doctors were gone. They were. But in their place stood Kankuro, TenTen, Neji, and Hana, all watching; all crying.

**--Three Hours Later--**

A knock sounded on the door. Hinata and I both turned to look. It was the woman doctor from when we first arrived. She came into the room. _This is it_, I thought. We've been waiting three hours to find out whether our child would live or die. She pulled a chair from the corner and placed it close to the bed, sitting down without a sound. She looked us both firmly in the face before finally frowning, and saying "I'm sorry." Hinata let out a shrill wail. I clenched my fist. _I knew it. As soon as I saw her, I knew._ She collapsed back onto her side, her body unable to cry anymore. Somehow, the weak silence sounded worse.

"Why?" she asked pathetically, the word hardly more than a whisper.

"We did everything we could. We had her on life support this whole time, but just a few minutes ago... she couldn't hold on anymore."

"Her," I repeated, the absence of my daughter weighing heavily on my heart. "What about the other one?"

"The other twin is also a girl," the doctor replied. I slid back into my chair, letting the news rest for a moment. _She's dead. Three hours into her life, and she's dead._ I was in shock.

"What happened?" I asked without even thinking. The question had been unanswered so far. "Why was she miscarrying?"

The doctor took a deep breath, then leaned forward towards us. "Well, since is so young, and since this was her first pregnancy, her uterus was not used to this kind of stretch. Twins for a first pregnancy are always hard." She placed her hand over Hinata's. "Because there was such little room, the fetuses were basically forced to compete for space. The one that won, which is the one that was detaching--"

"The one that's dead." I said simply, getting slightly disgusted with her tip-toeing over the sensitive words.

"Y-yes. That one took more space in the womb. This extra space caused it to grow rapidly, while the other stopped developing what-so-ever. Because of this growth occurred so suddenly the uterine tissue couldn't adjust to the needs of the baby, and began detaching."

"How long ago?" I questioned, wondering why we didn't have any warning before.

"Oh, I'd say by judging on how malnourished the child was, about 3 weeks ago?"

Hinata sat up. "She... was starving... inside of me?" Her eyes were wide and held a hint of guilt. The doctor nodded.

"Why didn't the other doctor tell us it was twins?" I asked quietly, hating the reality I was in.

"They may have just been in the wrong position. Or maybe the ultrasound machine wasn't working correctly." I nodded, not knowing what else to do. "I am very sorry for your loss." She paused for a fraction of a second before continuing onto some more bad news. "Unfortunately, since the larger twin was taking up most of the space, the smaller twin is now developmentally delayed. The worry here is that her lungs will not be fully mature by the time she is born, which would give her about a fifty-percent survival rate on life support." Hinata's face grew even darker, which I didn't think was possible.

"So... I lost one daughter... and because of that, I may lose the other?" Her eyes were out of focus. Honestly, she was worrying me.

"I am very sorry." The doctor gave us each a pat on the shoulder, then disappeared out of the room. _Back to her happy life, and she leaves us here in hell. _Hinata curled into the fetal position, her unfocused eyes staring across the room. She said nothing. When the nurse came to feed her, she ate nothing. When they told us we could go home, I don't think we even had a home anymore. We're just two strangers living in an apartment too small for the both of them. We both sat alone with the same question burned into our minds. _Is this my fault?_

* * *

I feel SO BAD for them!

But then again, the whole village does.

Awe. :(

I'm already working on the next chapter.

Reviews would be lovely!

Thanks to all my readers, old and new!

Sorry if you guys didn't like it. But hey, I think drama is what makes a good story!

I love you alllll!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	26. The Visit

Alright, I know the last chapter ended on a bad note,

And I can say right now this one isn't much happier.

But don't abandon the story! Things will get brighter!

Here is Chapter 26!

It picks up two months later.

Enjoy!!~

* * *

**--2 months later--**

It's been two months since we've gotten back from the hospital. In just that short time everything has changed. _I have changed. _I fell off the wagon again, and not just with drinking, either. Lately I've had a new vice. It turns out Gaara's closet isn't the only place in this town to get weed. I've stopped seeing my therapist, and I've basically disappeared from AA. I've barely spoken to anyone these past months; Kankuro, Hana, and even Hinata. We may share the same space, but we are both off in our own separate worlds. _Hinata has changed, too._ She's barely been eating. She's in bed ninety percent of the time, and she's crying, always crying. She gets up to shower maybe once a week, but she's completely stopped working on her school work. I guess that's one thing we have in common lately. The school sent letters, saying we're both too behind to graduate this year. I shrugged it off, not really worrying about it. What I do worry about, though, is her not eating. I don't want this baby to starve, too. I bring three meals a day to her room, but I'm lucky if she even finishes one. Eventually I come in to take the picked-at plate of food and eat it for myself. I've usually got the munchies by then, anyway. Neji's been trying to contact her, but she doesn't really seem to care. I sit here on the couch now, drunk and stoned, and I don't really care either. The phone rings. I let it ring, thinking for the thousandth time that maybe Hinata would pick it up. She doesn't. The machine picks it up instead. "Hey, it's Neji." _Speak of the devil. _I glance down the hall, noticing Hinata's door is open. _Good, she can hear him. Maybe she'll pick up the phone. _"Hinata, please call me." His voice sounds tired. Defeated. "I'm worried about you. I... I don't know what to do. I'm coming over later. Please, please, let me in this time." He hesitated, then finished the message with an 'I love you' before hanging up. A few seconds later Hinata began sobbing. I sighed and leaned further back into the couch, taking another sip of my drink. _Good luck, Neji. _Hinata needed saving, but I knew I couldn't be the one to do it. Not much later the phone rung again. We both ignored it, and eventually it went to voice mail as well.

"Kiba," Kankuro's voice rung sharp through the machine, sounding exactly the opposite of Neji's. "Give me a fucking call back. I'm sick of this, alright? I'm not going to let you drown in your self pity anymore." At first Kanky's messages were sympathetic, but lately all he does is scream at me. "I'm coming over today. Me and Neji. If you don't let us in that god damn door we're gonna break the fucker down!" After that he hung up. I laid my head on the side of the couch, thinking of taking a nap. I closed my eyes. _I thought those two hated each other._ I slowly drifted into sleep, a stupid, doped-up smile stuck on my face. _Yeah, right. Like they could work together._

_Knock knock knock._

My eyes shot open at the sound of three loud bangs on the door.

"Kiba?" I heard Kankuro is the hall.

"Hinata?" Strangely, Neji was there with him. _Just like they said. Hmm._ I closed my eyes again, deciding to ignore them. They knocked louder, harder, but I had no intent to let them in. Kankuro swore, and the banging momentarily stopped. A half-smile filled my lips. _Maybe they gave up._ But no, it never was like Kankuro to give up on something. I heard Neji counting nearly under his breath.

"Three... two... one..." A huge **CRACK** filled the room, causing me to jump. I turned, catching sight of the door frame which was now splintered along the sides with the doors lock and handle sprawled on the ground in pieces. The door itself had a huge dent in the front, and hung lopsidedly off to one side. I noticed it was missing the top hinge. My eyes fell to Kankuro's face. There were beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, which is when I noticed he had no face paint on. Also, he was wearing something other than his traditional nin-gear. His ruffled brown hair was shorter than it had been two months ago. Looking to Neji, I noticed his hair was actually longer, which I didn't even think was possible. His eyes looked flat and dull. Next, I noticed the person behind them. In her traditional white robe and black pants stood the blond-haired leader of the village; Tsunade. Kankuro marched right over to me, his face blazing with anger.

"God damn it, Kiba..." He pulled me up by my arm. I attempted to stand, but my head spun. I was still buzzed from earlier. I wobbled a bit, but Kankuro wrapped his arm around my back to steady me. His gaze traced over the contents of the table in front of me; alcohol and pot clearly visible. He frowned, but continued scanning the room. Neji and Tsunade were doing the same. My neck burned with shame as I too examined the filth that we had been living in. Dishes stacked, not done for weeks. Dirty clothes all over the place. Dust built up a mile high. _High._ _That's what I need to be right now._ Neji's gaze broke away and traveled down the hall, catching sight of the open door to his cousin's room. He disappeared in her direction. Tsunade turned her copper eyes onto me.

"Kiba. We can't have you living like this anymore." Kankuro's arm slid away from me as I took a shaky seat on the arm of the couch.

"I know," I mumbled, my voice foreign to me. "But there's nothing you can do." She put her hand on her hip.

"I am the Hokage, Kiba. It is my job to take care of this village and ALL of the people in it." Just then Neji came back down the hallway, Hinata at his side. My heart ached as I examined her. She was tiny. She must have lost fifteen pounds since we got back home. Her stomach was bulging so much I thought she might burst. Her hand rested protectively over it. I tried to get her to meet my eyes, but her gaze stayed steady on the ground. Even from that angle I could see she was broken. Neji lead her to the couch, and the each sat down to the left of me. Kankuro and Tsunade remained standing. "Hinata," Tsunade greeted, hoping to catch her attention. Hinata didn't reply. Tsunade cleared her throat, and repeated her name again. "Hinata, look at me."

"Go on," Neji urged, stroking her hand. Her eyes rose slowly, finally meeting with the Hokage's. I couldn't bring myself to look in her direction anymore. It hurt too much. Instead I focused on the wall, wasting time by counting the rips in the wallpaper. Tsunade was shaking her head in disbelief.

"You used to be two of the most promising students in this village. I can't believe you've both fallen apart this much."

"Tsunade." I could barely believe it when I heard Hinata speak. I realized suddenly that it had been two whole months since I had heard her voice. Even cracked with pain, it was like music to my ears. "You should know more than anymore about loss. You've lost so much. Your brother, your lover, your best friend..." Tsunade went stiff. "But one thing you do not know is how it feels to lose a child. A child... someone guaranteed by nature for you to protect." She paused, her deep eyes clouded with grief. "And I could not protect her."

"It's not your fault," Neji cooed. "There was nothing you could have done." Hinata nodded, but said nothing. I knew she didn't believe him.

"I am sorry," Tsunade replied, "I truely am. For both of you. But if there is one thing I know, it is that you two cannot keep going through this alone." Kankuro nodded in agreement. "Now, I have spoken to both of your parents..." Frustration jolted through my body like electricity. _God damn it, I know where this is going. _"Hinata, your father was unfortunately not as compromisable as I thought. But since you are eighteen now, it is not necessary for you to be in his care. Thankfully, you have a cousin that loves you, and Neji has agreed to take you in temporarily until we can get things back on track."

"I've got more than enough room," he said with a gentle smile. Next Tsunade turned to me.

"Kiba, you though are still legally a minor. This means if you were to be living anywhere it _should_ be with your parents. Yes, I know things aren't exactly smooth there right now--"

"No," I growled, cutting her off. "I know what you're going to say, and the answer is no. I'm not moving back in with them."

"Kiba, I have spoken with them. They said they would welcome you back."

"They're lying!" I shouted, clenching my teeth. "Have you forgotten what happened on Christmas? Can you really consider yourself a _good _Hokage if you send me to live with my mother who has been proven time and time again to be abusive? How is that a smart idea at all?! Why the fuck is she even out of jail?!" I stood up, my anger beginning to get the best of me.

"Stop," Kankuro boomed, pressing his hand against my chest. His dark eyes were burning with urgency. "You know better than this. Sit the fuck down and listen to her." My hands were trembling, both with anger at the Hokage's ignorance and fear of what might be waiting for me at home. But I knew Kanky was right. I slowly found my seat again.

"Thank you," Tsunade muttered to Kankuro without taking her eyes off of me. "Kiba, I know how you feel about your family. But in all honestly, if you do not go back with them I do not know where to put you."

"I'll take him in," Kankuro declared. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Temari." I answered, "S-she said she was sick of me. She said--"

"Temari moved out." This simple fact struck me blind. _What?_ I blinked in stupidity, wondering what else I has missed. "She moved in with Shikamaru about a month ago. She left me the house, though, saying Gaara needed a place to stay when he visited."

"How do you pay for it?" From what I remembered that place wasn't cheap.

"Kankuro's working with ANBU," Tsunade replied. "He works inter-village relations with Sunagakure, as well as escorts on some higher level missions." I started blankly at him. _ANBU. That used to be my dream. _Suddenly I realized what was going on here... _He thinks he's better than me._ My heart sped up, rage pulsing through my veins._ How dare he?!  
_

"Did you forget who first got me to drink?" I shouted, my breath shallow. "Or did you forget who I first smoked with? Hmm, Kankuro?!" I stared him in the eyes, demanding a response. _It was him!_ His voice was unusually calm.

"No. I remember, Kiba."

"Then why the fuck are you doing this to me? Why the fuck do you think you're better than me all of a sudden!?"

"I don't," He urged. "Kiba, look." He put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. I jerked away, refusing to buy into his bullshit.

"Right," I scoffed, standing up again. "Then why are you trying to change me? Why do you think what I'm doing is so terrible?"

"I'm just trying to help you!" He shouted back, losing his calm demeanor. "Why the fuck are you so proud that you'd rather self destruct than take help from your fucking friend?!"

"You're not my fucking friend!" I snapped, taking a swing at him. He ducked, then grabbed me by the front of my shirt. He backed up, then threw me up against the wall. The veins in his forehead pulsed. _I don't think I've ever seen him this upset before._

"You shut your fucking little mouth." His voice was low, but powerful. "Don't you ever say that bullshit to me again, got it? I've been here for you for ten god damn years, and if you don't consider that being your 'friend' than you are even more pigheaded than I thought."

"Kankuro, put him down!" Tsunade ordered. He hesitated. "Now!" He let go of my shirt, and I fell down onto my knees. He took a few steps back, never taking his eyes away from mine.

"This is ridiculous. Kankuro, are you taking him in or not?" She demanded, her patience wearing thin.

"Yes." He answered, the tension in his face slowly fading. "He can stay in Temari's old room, she turned it into a guest suite."

"Okay. And you'll take care of him? Get him back in therapy? Back in AA?"

"Yes," he replied. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't give me that look, Kiba. You're going back." I ignored him.

"Alright," Tsunade sung, "It's all settled. Grab your things. Let's get you out of here." Kankuro offered me his hand, but I pushed it away. I leaned against the wall and stood up on my own. I let out two short whistles, and in a few seconds Akamaru was by my side.

"Come on, boy," I called, resting my hand on his head, "We're leaving." On the way out of the door, Hinata finally looked my way. When I looked into her dark and dreary eyes all the anger inside of me disappeared. It was replaced with sorrow, as well as a sense of aching emptiness._ I hope to god she can recover from this and become herself again._ As she passed me down the stairs me mumbled something almost too quiet for me to hear.

"I'm sorry."

**--A week or so later--**

"Let's talk about your father, Kiba."

I sighed. "Let's not."

She shot me a suspicious look. "Why not? You seem to hold a lot of hostility towards him." I had to fight a sarcastic smile. _Yeah, like you wouldn't?_

"I guess."

"What can you tell me about him?"

I slid forward in my chair resting my elbows on her desk. "Well... he's forty three. He left my family the day after I was born. He broke my mother's heart, which I am guessing added to her being such a cold bitch all the time. And--oh yeah, he's dying."

"Dying?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Lung cancer. Real bad, I hear."

"Is that why he's back in town."

I nodded. "He said he wants to know his family before he dies. Including his granddaughter." The silent 's' lingered on my tongue. Granddaughter_s_. One I knew he'd never meet. She's up there now in heaven, and he is definitely going to hell. My heart sank at the thought of her. My eyes drooped. "I don't want to talk anymore." She seemed curious on why I suddenly shut down.

"...what's wrong, Kiba?"

I sat there frowning for a moment. _Honestly? I'm not really sure. I guess it could be because... _"I talked to Hinata yesterday."

"Oh?" I nodded. "What did she say?"

"She said... s-she would have named her... Kimiko." The therapists eyes lit up, but she said nothing. "Kimiko and Keiko. Cute, huh?" She nodded, half smiling. "But now..." I shook my head, not sure what to say. _I doubt I could keep talking about her even if I knew._ Instead I sighed and closed my eyes. She understood I needed to stop.

"You're doing good, Kiba," she said quietly. "It's only been a week, but I can see you are moving forward." I didn't reply, probably because I didn't believe it.

"I don't feel any better." I told her, my voice weak.

"It will come," she promised, placing her hand over mine. "Believe me."

* * *

At least it had a sort-of hopeful ending!

Aww, Kiba. Poor fella :(

At least he's back on track now!

I hate to say it guys,

But I feel the end of this story is near.

Not the next chapter,

Or the next one after that,

But maybe the next one after that?! :o

Oh gossh! Scary thought!

Reviews would be wonderful though, darlings.

Thanks to all my readers, old and new!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	27. Crisis

CHAPTER 27!

I can't believe it has come this far!

I apologize for the slow updates,

But I have already used up all my ideas!

I've got to think up these new chapters on the spot.

Anyways, I hope it was worth the wait.

Enjoy!!~

* * *

**[TenTen's POV!]**

I glanced at the clock. We were running out of time! I shouted her name up the stairs again. "Hinata? Are you ready? Your appointment in is fifteen minutes!" Still no reply. I tapped my foot impatiently. _Maybe I should check on her._ I waited a moment longer, then made my way up the all-to-long staircase and then down the hall to her room. I knocked lightly on the door. "Hinata?" No answer. I could hear the TV, but no other sounds of life. "Hinata," I repeated, feeling a little anxious, "I'm coming in." I slowly turned the handle and took a step into her room. It was dark; the TV illuminated one side of the bedroom, but the other corner remained dark. I felt around on the wall behind me for the light switch.

"Don't." The sudden voice shocked me. I jumped, my heart pounding in my chest. I turned my head, my eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. I could barely make out her figure. She was sitting in the recliner in the unlit part of the room.

"Hinata," I soothed, my voice low. "Are you alright? We've got to get going, this is supposed to be your final appointment. The doctor needs to make sure everything is okay for a smooth labor." A moment passed as she said nothing. I shuffled my feet, feeling awkward. Here I stood, trying to convince my boyfriend's cousin--who was carrying the child of my ex-boyfriend--to come out into the light of day for nearly the first time since she moved here. _Why did this job fall onto me?_ I jumped again as I heard her sigh.

"Fine," she mumbled as she rose slowly to her feet. Her arm fell instinctively across her swollen stomach; where it always was these days. The other arm reached out into the space between us, asking for my hand. I gave it to her. Our steps fell into sync as I helped her out of the room. She flinched as the light in the hall reached her eyes. As she became illuminated, I once again was in awe of how disheveled she had allowed herself to become. _I guess depression does that to 'ya. _A little shiver ran up my spine._ Poor girl. _We walked, slowly, towards the grand stairway, stopping just before the first step for a rest.

"I'll take it from here," a soft voice said from behind me. I turned, catching my boyfriend's grey eyes filled with concern. I flashed him a small smile. He returned one, and softly pressed his lips to my own. "I'll pick up some lunch on our way back." I nodded, briefly taking his hand.

"Take care of her." He nodded and squeezed my hand before letting it go. He took my place at Hinata's side, his arm draped gingerly across his cousin's shoulders. I could hear him murmuring something softly to her, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. I knew it was some sort of encouraging talk because a slight hint of a smile turned up on her lips. Somehow it seemed foreign on her solemn face. But still, I was in awe he got her to do it at all. He really was a good man. I watched him help her down the stairs and out of the door with a stupid, sloppy grin filling my face._ He's so sweet, helping his pregnant cousin down the stairs. He really will be a good father someday... _I began to blush as I imagined the situation. _Me, with Neji's child? Maybe someday._ My smile began to ebb away as I thought of another man, one who would be a father very soon. _Kiba... I wonder how he is? Would it be weird if I showed up to check on him? _I chewed my lip, debating with myself. I swore as I realized I already knew what I had to do.

**[Kankuro's POV!]**

The doorbell rung out, causing Kiba to let out a whine of agony. "F-fuckin' aye," he stuttered, one hand clutching his head. I stood up, pushing the blue bucket I held towards his feet.

"I'll be right back." He nodded. I made my way quickly to the door, hopefully before who-ever-it-was rung the bell again. "Cominggg," I shouted, removing the security chain. I swung the door open wide, completely dumbstruck the person on the other side. I raised an eyebrow. "TenTen?" From the corner of my eye I saw Kiba's head turn in our direction. She smiled, yet her deep brown eyes were clearly worried. Her hair was up (as always) in two buns, and a red traditional Chinese dress was visible under her black wool jacket. I couldn't help but grin. _At least someone hasn't changed. _

"Kankuro," she said with a nod, "May I come in?" I stepped aside, letting her step into the entry way. I swung the door shut behind her. "I'm here to check up on Kiba," she said quietly, answering my unspoken question. I let out a sigh.

"He's not too great right now. He hasn't had a drink in 3 days." She looked pleased at that, probably wondering what the problem was. "He's detoxing," I explained, and then her eyes filled up with realization.

"Good thing I'm a nurse," she said half-jokingly. I replied with a half-smile. She glanced through the holes in the wooden separator between the living room and entry way, catching sight of Kiba with a sudden look of empathy._ He's been having that effect on people lately._ It seemed then like she switched modes. She scurried off towards her ex, leaving me standing stupid in the hall along with our dropped conversation. Shrugging it off, I made my way into the room behind her. She was right about the nurse thing, though. I'm sure getting some meds in his system would be very helpful. I've been giving him a lot of water, keeping him hydrated, but I doubted that was enough. I watched as she pulled some supplies out of her bag; she began checking his blood pressure, his temperature (102.5. Yep, that's a fever), and the amount of oxygen in his blood. _Damn, I've never seen her look that professional before. Especially around someone she's had such an unprofessional relationship with. Being a medical-nin really suits her. She never was much for fighting. _Kiba, on the other hand, didn't seem to much enjoy her visit.

"I'm fine," he growled, shoving his bucket aside after his most recent battle with nausea. Needless to say, he lost.

"You're not fine," she replied. "Your body is under tremendous stress."

"I'm fucking fine!" he retorted, eyes smoldering. "How's Hinata?"

TenTen's self-confident gaze suddenly plummeted to the floor. "She's...bad. I mean, physically she's doing very well. Neji's with her at her appointment as we speak. But emotionally..." She left the sentence unfinished, but we both knew the word that hung in the air. _Depressed._ She's depressed. Not unusual, for someone in her situation. Kiba seems pretty depressed, too. _But if she's already this messed up while she's pregnant, then postpartum... will it be even worse? _It's something none of us wanted to think about, but it was entirely too possible. She let out a sigh, then went back to work poking and prodding.

"Leave me the hell alone," he hissed, batting her hand away as she was trying to check his eyes. "I don't need a damn d-doctor, I need a fucking drink!"

TenTen rubbed her temples, obviously stressing. "Kiba," she began to say, choosing her words carefully. "I need to make sure you're alright."

"Why?" He sneered, "Since when do you give a fuck about me?"

Her eyes softened. "I always have. You know that."

"Right," he said sarcastically, "Because I'm such a great guy."

"You are." She affirmed, overlooking his mocking tone. "You've just made some bad choices." Kiba's face scrunched up in frustration._ I'm sure he's heard that line more than once._ He turned away, finally breaking the eye contact they held. I settled back into my chair, not really wanting to interfere."Kiba," she said, "Look at me." He ignored her. "Look at me _now_," she demanded. This time he listened to her. He turned back to face her, his hands shaking at his sides. He took a long stare at her face, then he moved in such a speed I would have missed it if I had blinked. His trembling hands flew to her cheeks, pulling her towards him into a kiss. It was a simple kiss, but clearly unwanted on her part. In a microsecond she had pulled his hands away and was now glaring at him, confusion and anger scribbled all over her face. "What the hell?" She questioned, her voice high.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered, looking as if he were somewhat in shock. "I... d-didn't mean that. I couldn't control myself. I'm--"

"Stop," she blurted, holding her hand up like a traffic director. "I do care about you, but not as anything more than a friend. Not anymore."

"...I know that."

"Then why'd you just kiss me?" She asked nearly in a shriek.

"I don't know!" He shouted, face tense. "I... I'm just so lost. I..." His voice faltered. He sank back into the couch, burying his face in his hands. "Go," he said, "Just go. Neji probably needs you back at the _palace._" She looked as if she wanted to take his advise, but she remained on the couch. She was chewing her bottom lip, a nervous habit I had not noticed before. She sent me an anxious glace. I shrugged, having no idea what to do in a situation like this. All I wanted to do was go comfort Kiba, but I wouldn't dare get that close with someone else in the room. Someone who might notice a little something off about my intentions. _Stop,_ I told myself, breaking out of my thoughts. _Focus on the issue at hand._ Finally she spoke again.

"Go see her." Clearly the 'her' she was talking about was Hinata. "She needs you."

He dropped his hands, revealing his red-rimmed eyes just on the verge of spilling tears. "I need her." His voice was weak.

"Then go." He looked uncertain. "If you don't," she added, a smirk on her face, "I'll tell Neji what just happened." This brought a small smile to Kiba's face as well. He thought about it for a moment. His chocolate eyes made their way to mine, non-verbally asking my opinion. I nodded. _Even through all the bullshit, you can't deny they're good for each other._ He let out a shaky breath, then finally he nodded, too. She smiled. "Wonderful."

"Not today," I interjected suddenly. They both turned their eyes onto me. "He's too sick." TenTen agreed, giving him another once-over with her eyes.

"When you're better, then. Maybe next week. I hate to tell you Kiba, but this is going to get worse."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I know." He forced his lips into a smile. "But thank you. Thank you for thinking about me."

"Please, it was nothing." She stood up, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Stay strong, alright? I'm proud of you." He only nodded, but I could read in his eyes that he wanted to say so much more. "Kankuro," she added, turning my way again. "Walk me out?"

"Sure." She gathered her supplies which is when I realized she hadn't even taken off her coat. I followed her to the door, where she wrapped her arms around my neck in an unexpected hug. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

I smiled, blushing slightly. "It's no problem."

"Help him get clean, okay?" She asked, pulling away from me. "I trust you." I couldn't help the unsureness in my gut. _I don't even trust myself._ But still, I gave her the affirmative, and the next then I knew she was gone just as quickly as she arrived. I made my way back to Kiba, catching him dry heaving into the all-to-small bucket.

"God," he croaked, "I'm dying!" I reached for the damp washcloth on the end table next to me and placed it over his forehead once he laid down again.

"It's going to get worse."

"S-stop reminding me." He spit into the bucket before pushing it my way again. Time to empty it. _Disgusting work, but honestly I'd do anything for him._ As I was flushing the latest mess down the toilet, I heard him mumble something to himself in the other room. He probably thought I couldn't hear him. I kind of wish I didn't. "Maybe this really will kill me. Maybe it will be better that way..."

**--4 Days Later--**

So here we sat, in the hospital again. Kiba's detoxing has gotten so bad he couldn't handle the pain anymore. I had no choice but to bring him in. He was still suffering, but at least in the hospital they knew how to handle it right. He was rolled onto his side, stomach clutched in agony. He swore, cringing as another wave of pain shot through him.

"At least your not throwing up anymore," I commented softly, trying to look on the bright side.

"He's right," the nurse added while changing his IV bag. "The worst of it is over. Soon the symptoms should start getting less frequent and severe."

"Well until then," He said with a groan, "Can I get some more fucking morphine, please?" The nurse smiled, which Kiba couldn't see because he had his back to her.

"Doing it now." She hung the new bag and gave it a tap.

His body relaxed slightly as the drug began to take effect. "Where's Akamaru?"

"I had to leave him with Kurenai. The hospital staff didn't want him here, they said you needed to focus on recovery."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "That's helping." He shifted gears. "Hinata," He said, turning his eyes up to me. "How is she?"

"She's getting better."

"I want to see her," He demanded, sitting up slightly.

I leaned closer to him. "Do you really want her to see you like this?" He chewed the thought, his eyes revealing his answer. _Of course not._ "By the way, I called your councilors."

"...and?"

"The AA chick was pretty nice. She sounded glad that you're finally getting this shit out of your system. She said she wants you to start meetings again as soon as you're well. And the therapist said the same."

Kiba smiled. "What would I do without you, Kankuro?" Obviously the drugs were kicking in.

"Well, for starters... you'd be dead."

"What are 'ya talking about?" He slurred slightly, sitting up more. _He's feeling better. Good._ After this I finally let myself smile, too.

"Sakkon and Ukon. If I hadn't shown up your ass would be in a hole right now." He laughed, knowing I was right. It wasn't just then, either. I've saved him more times than he could count. But it's not entirely one sided. He's saved me, too. "You know--" I was cut off, a sudden siren breaking into our conversation. I glanced up, noticing a red flashing light in the hallway. "What's that?" I asked the nurse. "That's not him, right?"

"No," she replied, a worry line running through her otherwise smooth forehead. "That's the emergency light. Someone's just arriving, and heading this way."

"ATTENTION," a voice called from over the speaker. "Doctor Utake please come to delivery room 344 as soon as possible. Stressed labor. Repeat, Doctor Utake please come to delivery room 344."

"Stressed labor..." Kiba repeated, looking tense. "Isn't that what Hinata's doctor was worried about?" I clenched my jaw. I didn't want to answer him, but he already knew the answer. "It is, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes full of worry. "Is that her?" We heard a commotion in the hall, catching sight of several doctors, nurses, and medical nins rushing past the door along side a gurney. The speaker erupted again, repeating the call for the doctor. "Kankuro, dammit, answer me!" I had a really bad feeling about this. By the look on Kiba's face, he did as well.

"I'll go check."

"No," he muttered, "Don't leave me. Please, I--"

"Kiba," I interjected, the sense of emergency overtaking me. "I'm just going to check if anyone we know is out there, and if not I'll call Neji to be sure she's okay. As soon as I know anything I'll be right back, alright?" He didn't look like he approved. "Please?"

Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Come right back. Let me know." Upon his approval I burst out of the room. I stood in a daze at the fork in the hallway. _Follow the gurney or check the waiting room?_ I decided on the latter. I took a sharp left, following the convenient purple line that lead straight to the waiting area. My heart was pounding in fear. _Please, tell me it's someone else._ I took a deep breath as I reached the end of the line, then burst through the automatic doors. My eyes scanned the room. My heart sank as I picked a familiar face out of the crowd. TenTen. Her anxious expression gave it all away._ It is Hinata._

"Kankuro?!" I waved her over, frowning. She rushed to my side and burrowed her face in my chest. "Oh, Kankuro, thank god you and Kiba are here already." I let her sob into my chest for a moment, but after a second I pulled her by her hand, forcing her to take a step back.

"TenTen, please," I said strongly, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

Sorry, but I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger.

That should just keep me motivated to write the next one quick, right?!

What is happening to Hinata?!!?!?!

Reviews would be greatly appriciated.

I love my readers!!! Aaaah :)

Thank you all so much for sticking with the story!

See you around next chapter!

Love to all,

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	28. Happenings

I deeply, deeply, apologize for taking so long to update!

I could sit here and blame school, blah blah blah,

But I the truth was I just ran out of ideas!

I finally thought of something new, though,

and_ tada_! Chapter 28 was born!

OH, and I also changed a few earlier chapters!

I added some thickness, ya know? Fattened them up.

So give them a once over, maybe?

Thanks to everyone who kept telling me to update!

You all helped so much to get me back on track.

So, here it is! Finally! Chapter 28! :)

Enjoy!~

* * *

End of Chapter 27:_ "TenTen, please," I said strongly, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "Tell me what happened."_

_

* * *

_**[Still Kankuro's POV!]**

TenTen pawed at her eyes, her sweatshirt absorbing the tears. "I... I don't know." Her voice shook. "Oh, Kankuro! She was screaming. Her water broke--for real this time! She is going into labor."

"But..." Something wasn't making sense to me. "That's not supposed to be a bad thing, is it?"

She bit her lower lip. She left the question hanging for a moment before finally meeting my eyes. "...Something wasn't right."

My stomach clenched. _Again. _My thoughts flew to Kiba, recalling his reaction to the first baby's death. _Please god, don't take both of his daughters from him. I don't think he can take anymore pain. _Uneasiness was beginning to a take a hold of me. "Stressed labor," I muttered, repeating the phrase I had heard from many doctors mouths. TenTen nodded. I briefly closed my eyes, a sigh escaping my lungs. "Do they know her chances?"

"On the way in I heard something around an 85% chance for Hinata making it through this okay." Her eyes fell to the floor again. "For the baby it was... lower. In between 45 and 50%."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Fuck."

"Yeah..." After a stiff second of silence she took me by the hand. She lead me around the corner, where I caught sight of Neji on a waiting room couch. His misery could be felt this far across the room. "He just finished signing her in," she explained in a whisper, now releasing me from her grasp. His grey eyes grew sharp as he noticed us. I swear I saw the tiniest hint of a smile as he recognized his lover's face. "Neji," she swooned, arms reaching towards him. She was crying again. "How is she?"

He stood up and pulled her into his arms. It was as if he didn't even realize I was there. "They're prepping her now. We can go be with her in just a moment." It sounded as if he was on the brink of tears as well. He quickly added an 'if you want to' to the end of the sentence. It was obvious he wanted to be with his cousin, but I still marveled at the fact that he was actually taking someone else's opinion into consideration. _Well, it is his girlfriend, so I suppose it's expected. But still, it looks as if maybe his heart is finally defrosting._ His gaze flickered to me like he had just noticed my presence. He said nothing, but I knew what he wanted me to do. _He wants me to leave them alone._

"Um," I blurted awkwardly, trying to bring attention back to the situation at hand. "I-I need to get back to Kiba. He should know whats going on."

"Okay," TenTen agreed, her head peeking out from above Neji's shoulder. "Hinata's in delivery room 344. We will be there with her." She caught Neji's eyes during the last sentence, confirming what she knew he wanted. He smiled gratefully. I offered a rushed goodbye before quickly retracing my steps back to Kiba's bedside. His eyes flew demandingly to me as I reentered the room.

"Well?"

I couldn't hide my fear. "You were right. It is Hinata. TenTen and Neji are here with her."

His eyes widened. "Oh no," he said breathlessly, putting his hand to his head. "Kankuro... please, tell me she's alright." I took a seat on the edge of his bed. He knew it was bad news when I didn't say anything right away. "What? What is it?"

I let out another long sigh, trying to steady myself. _Stay strong. He needs you to stay strong for him._ "From what I was told....."

**[Kiba's POV!]**

"45%..." I repeated. I couldn't believe it. "That's not a very high number." My body was beginning to feel weightless. _I know how I should feel right now; I should be sad. Scared. Worried. Angry, even. But no. I feel... numb._ I sat up in my bed, my legs now dangling off of the side. Everything was empty, except for one very familiar desire. I needed to get to her. _Funny, I've tried so hard to stay away from her, but something inside of me just keeps bring me back. _My hands were trembling from the detoxifying, but that didn't stop them from being strong enough to pull the IV right out of my wrist.

"Hey," Kankuro shouted, reaching his arms out to stop me. I pushed them away. Blood began trickling down my arm, but I ignored it. I slipped the heartbeat sensor off of my finger, causing the machine it was attached to begin beeping wildly. "Kiba," he growled, "Lay back down! You're still too sick to be up!" I ignored him, too. Two nurses came rushing to my door in fear that I was dying. They repeated Kankuro's pleas about me being "too weak", but I ignored them as well.

"I need to see her," I grunted, setting my feet upon the cold linoleum floor. I tightened the hospital issue robe around myself before pushing up from my bed to stand. My head suddenly spun with dizziness, but I knew I couldn't give up. The nurses each grabbed an arm and tried to lower me back to the bed. I pulled out of their grasp, scurrying out the door of the room. Kankuro called my name, but I didn't take another glance in his direction. I was halfway down the hallway when my head began to clear. I picked up my speed. But then something came to my realization. _I have no idea where I'm going!_

From behind me I heard Kankuro let out a frustrated groan. A second later he called out, "Delivery room 344!" I couldn't fight a smile. _I swear he can read my mind sometimes._ I skidded around the nurses station and turned down the hallway with signs for the maternity ward. I pretended not to notice the attendees and nurses shouting and giving me dirty looks. Four turns, two flights of stairs, and one long hallway later, I had reached the delivery rooms. The woman behind the check in desk gave me a clearly suspicious look, but she didn't turn me away.

"I need to see Hinata Hyuuga," I demanded, giving her my most serious look. While she was typing the name into her computer I finally took the time to catch my breath. The adrenaline had overtaken the numbness now. All the emotions I should have been feeling all along came flowing into my system at once. Suddenly every second she wasted typing was a second I couldn't afford to lose. "It's room 344! I'm the baby's father. Please," I slammed both fists onto the counter. She jumped, her arm jerking and knocking the cup of coffee on her desk onto the floor. "I need to see her _now_!" She took one look at the newly forming stain on the carpet and pointed me down the hallway on the right. I nodded, murmuring a 'thank you', then set off in that direction. I scanned the room numbers, anxiety eating more of me for each wrong number I passed. _348, 346,_ ... I stopped immediately, as if I had hit a wall. _344. I made it. _I lowered my shaking hand onto the doorknob, taking one long choking breath to prepare me for whatever I might find inside. On the count of three I opened the door, my eyes buzzing across the room. TenTen and Neji were standing near the bed, blocking my view of Hinata. There were three doctors dressed in head-to-toe blue, including the surgical masks, rambling around in the back of the room. Apparently nothing was happening quite yet. TenTen and Neji turned to look when they heard the door open. They both regarded me with blank stares and a one-word exclamation.

TenTen. "Kiba?"

Neji. "Kiba!"

Then a third voice, a softer voice, coming from the figure in the bed. "Kiba-kun?" It felt as if my heart had dropped into my gut. I took a few steps toward the bed, TenTen welcoming me with a pat on the shoulder. Hinata was finally in my view. Her face was red, either from screaming or crying, and her hair was plastered to her face by sweat. She was wearing a garment similar to mine, and everything from below her waist was covered by a sheet. My stomach fluttered, and before I knew it was coming I had tears running down my cheeks. _She's still so beautiful._

"Hinata." Speaking her name brought a smile to my face. "Oh, Hinata, I'm so sorry I wasn't here before!" I flew to her side, my hand capturing hers. She was smiling now, too. She brought my hand gently to her face, rubbing it against her cheek.

"Kiba, don't apologize. Y-you're here now. Just when I needed you the most." She reached up with her other hand to wipe my tears away. "Don't cry."

I couldn't help but chuckle. _It's just like her to be worrying about me while she's the one in trouble. _"How are you doing?" I asked tentatively. "Are you in pain?"

"Not right now," she replied, shaking her head. "Only when the contractions come. B-but... they're getting closer together."

"8 centimeters dilated," a doctor reported from the end of the bed. "It's getting close." My knees began to feel weak. Somehow I knew it was because of more than just the nervousness.

"Kiba," TenTen said questionably, "You're looking pale. Do you want to sit?"

I nodded as I tried to nonchalantly fight off a wave of nausea. _I guess the adrenaline buzz is wearing off. Here comes the detoxifying again. _She pushed a chair in my direction, which I collapsed into just in time. One more second and I probably would have fallen over.

"Are you alri--" Hinata's question was interrupted by a scream. I grabbed her hand again. She squeezed it back so hard I began to think she was cutting off the circulation. Still, I had to be strong for her. I ignored the pain and stroked her hair with my free hand. _This must be another contraction._

"It will be okay," I soothed. _I really have no clue what I'm doing, but __at least __I've seen enough TV shows to know what to say._ "Just breathe."

"I am breathing," she said through a moan of pain. "It's not helping!"

I continued stroking her hair. My other hand was growing numb. "It will pass in a moment." She gritted her teeth against another scream. "You're doing good." _Okay, these must be the cheesiest lines ever, but at least it looks like it is helping._ More sweat poured from her forehead.

"9 and 1/2," the doctor updated. "Almost there, Hinata."

She let out a deep exhale as her body relaxed a bit. "It passed," she mumbled, looking exhausted. My body was shaking all over now. _Coaching someone through labor is not as simple as I imagined._ It was stressing me out far beyond what I could stand. "T-thank you," she said, releasing her vice grip on my hand. I flexed my fingers, feeling the pins-and-needles sensation as the blood came rushing back. I simply nodded, unable to find my voice. The relief lasted barely a minute before another contraction came. I switched hands, bringing the left one up now to cradle her face.

"Alright," a different doctor said, "We're at 10 centimeters. It's time for you to start pushing, Hinata." She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. This doctor turned to the other one. "If this gets too strained be prepared to rush her into surgery." He said it quietly, not meaning for me to overhear. I wish I hadn't. The thought of surgery brought up the memory of last time. My body crumpled forward in agony as I remembered the tiny, lifeless body of my daughter being rushed past me on a gurney. I took a sharp breath, trying to clear the sudden pain. _I need to stay strong for her!_ I forced myself to straighten back up.

"You can do this," I said, hoping to reassure her, but the strain in my voice seemed to weaken the message. She didn't respond.

"Okay now, push on the count of three. 1..." Hinata gripped my hand again. "2..." She drew in one big, deep breath. "3!" Her muscles tensed, and she exhaled with a painful cry. "Good," the doctor responded, "Now again. 1... 2... 3!" She cried out again, her face redder than before.

"I can't do it," she screamed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes you can. Try again. 1... 2... 3!" She took another deep breath, and then pushed with all of her might. The tears fell, leaving streaks down her supple cheeks.

"I-I can't. I can't..." She leaned her head against my arm.

Now it was the doctor who sighed. He glanced to his partner. "It's not working. Call in the team." The other doctor nodded, found the phone on the wall, and called out a code through the loudspeaker. The first doctor turned to face me. "We're going to perform a C-Section. Basically, we open her womb and take out the baby manually. For this, we keep a strict one-visitor rule. It would be too much to have all three of you here during that time."

I nodded, then turned around to face Neji and TenTen. "So who gets to stay?"

Neji raised an eyebrow in surprise. TenTen flashed me her you're-so-stupid smile. "Kiba," she said, "The whole time she was in labor she was asking for you. You really think we'd pull you away from her now?" I smile filled my lips as well when I realized what she was saying.

"I can stay?" They both nodded. I heard a short laugh escape Hinata's lips. I spun back towards her. She was looking up at me, her grey eyes sparkling.

"We'll be back soon, Hinata," Neji said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You'll be alright. I'll be praying for you." Before leaving he stopped to face me, staring right into my eyes. He didn't look mad for once. "Take care of her," he muttered, placing a hand on my shoulder. The first non-violent physical contact we have ever had. I nodded, taking his request to the heart.

"I promise." In a moment they were both gone and replaced by a surgical team of 3 more people. They made me move to the back wall of the room; no chair, either. I was close enough to comfort her, but too far away to hold her hand. _That's probably a good thing. I'm not sure how much more my fingers could take._ They wasted no time getting down to business. They gave her two shots; one to lessen her pain and one to numb her so she couldn't feel the surgery. My stomach twisted when they told me she'd have to be awake the whole time. Thank god they put up a view blocker between us and her stomach, because I probably would have thrown up if I would have watched them slice her open. "You doing okay?" I whispered roughly, leaning closer to her ear.

"No pain," she said in a dreamy voice. "I'm much better." I was amazed and how quickly everyone moved. I was thinking this was going to be some long, grueling ordeal, but in about only thirty minutes they told us they had reached the uterus.

"We're going to remove the baby now," the doctor announced. I took a deep breath and held it. _I know what's supposed to happen when a baby is born. They're supposed to cry. Crying means her lungs are okay. Crying means she will live._ It felt as if time slowed down. I glanced down at Hinata and noticed her lips moving. _She's praying. _I put my hand on her shoulder, non-verbally reassuring her that I was still with her. I closed my eyes, deciding that maybe a prayer isn't too bad of an idea right now. P_lease god, let her live. Let my baby be okay_. _Let Hinata be okay._ "We've got it." My eyes flew open, seeing the doctor holding a dirty, bloody, tiny little human being. She wasn't crying. _No._

"Cry," I pleaded quietly. "Please. Cry." My voice grew louder as nothing happened. "Cry," I wailed, "Damn it, cry!"

"Oh no," Hinata said in a whisper."My baby..."

A sinking feeling filled my gut._ No. Not both of them! God, please, let her cry! _A sharp high-pitched sound suddenly rang out within the room. A noise that most people find annoying, but that sounded like the sweetest music of the gods to my ears. My heart sped up. _She is crying. If she can cry, she can breathe_. _If she can breathe, that means her lungs are working!_ The hugest grin broke out across my lips. "She's alive." It seemed now as if the whole room was filled with a brand-new energy. A bright energy. The energy of life.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, happiness clear in his voice. "It's a girl."

Hinata let out a deep breath, tears of joy flowing down her beautiful face. "She's okay!"

"We're going to clean her up, run a few tests, then judge when we think you can take her home. But first, let's get you sewn up."

I planted kisses all over Hinata's face, the last one squarely on her lips. At that moment I didn't give a damn about any of our issues. _Our baby is alive! _"Go," she said, smiling wide. "Go let them know she's okay." I nodded, and kissed her once more. She laughed, kissing me back. I barely suppressed skipping out of that delivery room. Bliss was now overpowering the detox sickness. _How could I possibly feel miserable at a moment so wonderful as this?_ I emerged from the room, making my way as quick as possible to the waiting area. I found a group larger than before nestled together on a group of couches. Neji, TenTen, Kankuro, Hana, Kurenai, and even Naruto were sitting there, awaiting the news. Hana saw me first, her attention across the room drawing everyone elses eyes. They gave me questioning stares, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. I simply gave them a smile, and they knew what the news was.

"She's okay. They're both okay, Hinata and the baby." Hana jumped up, emitting a shriek of pure happiness. She wrapped her arms around me, literally jumping for joy. The rest of the group soon followed, giving me hugs, hand shakes, even a kiss on the cheek.

"So," Kankuro said, sounding more relieved than he had sounded in months, "When do we get to meet your daughter?"

* * *

Yay!!! :D

Finally, something good happens for them!

Reviews would be soooo amazing.

Tell me what you think!

Thanks to all my readers, old and new!

Remember to check out the renovated older chapters!

(Mainly chapters 1-5.)

You guys are all so awesome!

I love you all!!!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


	29. In the end, it doesn't even matter

an den tda hole family died and the baby died to . hinata cried forever and went back to obsessong over naruto bbecausee he was hot and stuff/ but also gay . so then she cried more . den she kiled her seelf and kiba cried and drank a lot with kankuro who is gay amd tje arthur laughed at all you/ hpe[ you onnt mind

da end


End file.
